Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow - Soul Society Arc
by Beasttamer99
Summary: Kegelapan yang dirasakan bertahun-tahun lalu mulai menyebar ke permukaan. Sang serigala hitam menciumnya dan Sang Naga es bersiap untuk mengungkapkannya. Walau mereka tahu bukan takdir mereka untuk menghapus kegelapan itu. Tapi apakah salah jika mereka membantu? / "Rukia Kuchiki telah kembali ke Soul Society, My Lord." / "Lalu?" / "keputusan telah dibuat... Dia akan dieksekusi."
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Soul Society Arc** **-**

 _Soul Society,_ dimensi manusia yang sudah mati akan pergi dan menunggu waktu untuk bereinkarnasi. Disana waktu pertumbuhan berjalan sangat lambat dan orang disana bisa hidup lebih dari seratus tahun. Sebuah tempat dimana orang biasa dan _shinigami_ hidup. Bagaimana pun terdapat dua tempat disana yang dipisahkan dengan status dan tingkat kehidupan.

Daerah dimana orang-orang yang hidup dengan status tinggi, keluarga bangsawan atau harta yang melimpah. Dijaga dengan empat orang penjaga gerbang yang berada pada empat penjuru mata angin dan dikelilingi oleh tembok besar. Tempat dimana sebagian besar _shinigami_ berada, _Seireitei._

Sementara semua orang disana berada diatas pasti ada yang dibawah.

Tempat dimana 320 distrik berada dan tersebar luas di seluruh _Soul Society_. Seluruh distrik tersebut dibagi dalam empat wilayah. Disana orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah berkumpul. Semakin jauh distrik tersebut dari pusat maka semakin rendah hukum berlaku dan kedamaian berada.

Walau begitu, kedua tempat itu dijaga oleh 13 divisi yang biasa disebut dengan _Gotei 13_. Setiap divisi memiliki tugas mereka tersendiri, mereka juga dipimpin oleh satu orang kapten _shinigami_ yang terpilih dan memiliki kemampuan, keahlian, kekuatan dan kepintaran melebihi _shinigami_ biasa. Orang-orang tersebut dipanggil dengan _Taichou._ Lalu para _taichou_ itu kembali dipimpin oleh kepala kapten atau Soutaichou yang berada di divisi 1.

Soutaichou memiliki tugas sebagai pengawas dari seluruh _Gotei 13_. Setiap misi dan kegiatan diawasi olehnya dan harus melaluinya terlebih dahulu. Tugas utama mereka adalah melindungi _Soul Society._ Selain itu juga membimbing jiwa yang tersesat ke _Soul Society_ juga menjadi salah satu tanggung jawab mereka.

Dari _Gotei 13_ , tempat dimana peraturan dibuat dan diputuskan. Asal muasal hukum terbentuk dan ditegakkan. Hukum itu dibentuk oleh 40 orang bijak dan 6 juri. Mereka disebut dengan _Sentral 46._ Orang-orang ini adalah pembuat keputusan tentang pelanggaran _shinigami_ baik di _Soul Society_ atau dunia hidup.

Sekalinya mereka membuat keputusan maka akan sulit untuk dirubah.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda duduk di kursi sambil terus bekerja. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar dari jendela masuk menerangi ruangan itu dan menampakan jelas siapa yang disana. Pemuda itu memakai _Shihakusho_ yang dilapisi oleh _Haori_ putih dengan lambang sepuluh di punggungnya. Tidak jauh darinya terdapat sebuah pedang panjang dengan sutra kebiruan pada pegangannya.

Meski begitu penampilannya tidak berbeda dengan seorang anak yang baru saja akan remaja. Sekitar enam belas atau lima belas tahun. Wajahnya sangat tampan tapi sangat menunjukan kedewasaan dan ketenangan yang tidak biasa dari umur yang terlihat.

Matanya yang berwarna _Turqoise_ memantulkan warna dengan indah dari pantulan sinar matahari. Membuat setiap orang yang menatap kedalamnya akan langsung membeku, terpaku dan merasa sangat kecil karena tenggelam dalam kekuatan yang besar.

 _ **Tok... Tok...**_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, "masuk..." kata pemuda itu. Pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dia memakai pakaian hitam yang sama dengan pemuda itu namun tanpa _haori_ dan memiliki lencana dengan angka yang sama di lengan kirinya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dari lembar kerjanya, menatap pada gadis itu. "ada apa, Akatsuki?" tanyanya.

Nokage Akatsuki, wakil kapten dari divisi sepuluh dan manusia serigala terakhir yang ada di seluruh _Soul Society_. Dia terkenal dengan kemampuan es hitamnya yang sangat melegenda dan menjadi _zanpakutou_ es terkuat kedua. Dengan kekuatan dari klan manusia serigalanya, dia mampu mengalahkan banyak sekali _Hollow_ dalam sekali tebasan dan juga dikenal sebagai wakil kapten terkuat di _Seireitei._

Walau begitu, dia juga adalah satu-satunya _shinigami_ yang tidak bisa mendapatkan gelar lebih tinggi dari kapten karena kesetiaan mereka pada tuannya.

Akatsuki menatap kembali dengan serius, mata merahnya yang terlihat menyala tampak bisa selalu menakuti orang-orang disekitarnya. Perlahan gadis itu memberikan lembar kertas lain yang dibawanya. Dia meletakan kertas itu diatas meja dan segera diperiksa oleh pemuda itu. Matanya memeriksa dengan teliti dan sangat jeli. Bagaimana pun itu adalah tugasnya sebagai kapten dari divisi sepuluh.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kapten divisi sepuluh dan mendapatkan gelar sebagai kapten termuda yang pernah ada di _Gotei 13_. Dia adalah tuan dari Nokage Akatsuki, Manusia serigala terakhir yang juga temannya sejak dulu bahkan sebelum dia menjadi seorang _shinigami._ Kekuatannya sangatlah ditakuti dan dihormati sebagai pemegang dari _zanpakutou_ es yang paling kuat di _Seireitei_. Dia tidak pernah ragu untuk melompat dalam pertempuran. Ketenangan dan kemampuannya dalam bertempur akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi siapapun yang menjadi lawannya.

"semuanya terlihat bagus," pemuda itu kembali melihat pada gadis didepannya dan menyadari kalau terjadi sesuatu. "ada sesuatu?" tanyanya pelan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Rukia Kichiki telah kembali ke _Soul Society, My Lord_ _._ _"_

Sedikit sinar sedih terlihat pada mata gadis itu "Dia ditahan karena memberikan kekuatan _shinigami-_ nya pada seorang manusia." Akatsuki menambahkan penjelasannya. "Lalu?" terlihat Toshiro sedikit terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Kedua tangannya diletakan diatas meja itu. "keputusan telah dibuat... Dia akan dieksekusi."

"Apa?!"

Toshiro segera berdiri, tangannya tanpa sadar memukul meja dengan kuat. Udara didalam ruangan menurun dengan cepat. Meski begitu, Toshiro berhasil menenangkan diri dan membiarkan esnya kembali mencair. "apakah mereka tidak memberikan waktu untuk memutuskan?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, alisnya mengerutkan tanda kecurigaan. "jika saya boleh berbicara, keputusan ini sangatlah mencurigakan, _My Lord_. Mereka seharusnya hanya memenjarakannya atau memberikan hukuman lain. Terlebih..." Akatsuki terlihat curiga.

"Terlebih?"

"kegelapan semakin mendekat, aku bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Itu menyebar di udara dan memberikan aura yang sangat buruk. Seperti sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Kegelapan yang sama dengan yang saya rasakan ketika pertama kali datang ke _Soul Society."_

Mata Toshiro sedikit melebar, dia juga bisa merasakan itu dengan cukup jelas beberapa tahun terakhir sejak dia menjadi kapten.

"sesuatu atau seseorang telah bergerak..." gumam Toshiro.

Akatsuki mengangguk kecil, "haruskah saya menyelidikinya?"

Kapten itu terdiam, dia berpikir sebentar. Dia tidak bisa melakukan penyelidikan secara langsung atau terbuka, terutama jika memang orang itu ada dalam _Gotei 13._ Akhirnya Toshiro mengangguk "gunakan cara diam-diam..." katanya langsung "kita tidak bisa membawa masalah ini atau menunjukannya pada siapapun untuk sekarang, baik dari luar atau dalam divisi. Siapa yang tahu? kalau penyebab semua ini ada dalam _Seireitei._ Lalu Akatsuki..." Toshiro menambahkan.

Akatsuki mengangkat kepalanya, "jangan turun secara langsung" Kata Toshiro. Gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit, _"Yes, My Lord..."_

.

* * *

.

Hey, semua! disini beasttamer99. Seperti yang kalian baca, saya baru saja mempublish cerita soul society arc! Dibutuhkan satu bulan untuk saya memperhitungkan data-data yang saya baca dari manga, internet dan beberapa fanfic.

kenapa saya membaca dari fanfic?

saya membuat fanfic dan membutuhkan beberapa referensi dari author lain. banyak sekali author yang sangat hebat membuat cerita dan tersebar dimana-mana. mereka adalah orang yang menginspirasi saya.

kembali pada cerita, saya membuat beberapa keterangan dasar pada beberapa paragraf awal untuk memudahkan bagi pembaca pemula. tolong beritahu saya kalau ada yang salah atau tidak mengerti. saya akan dengan senang hati menjawab, meski terkadang saya mendapatkan halangan untuk bisa kontrol akun saya.

Ini adalah sequel dari cerita saya yang lain **Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow (First Step)**.

So... Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Chapter 1** **-**

Pada hari berikutnya...

Matahari mulai bergerak tinggi ke langit, Toshiro terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir tamannya dengan mata tertutup. Dia beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan setengah dari lembar kerjanya. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada dan _zanpakutou_ dipangkuannya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk disana. Yang jelas bahkan burung-burung disekitarnya terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Kicauan burung yang berbeda terdengar. Perlahan mata _Turqoise_ itu terbuka bersamaan dengan hilangnya burung-burung itu. "apa yang terjadi, Akatsuki?" katanya dengan jelas.

" _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki muncul dari balik bayangan pepohonan. "Sekelompok penyusup telah mengalahkan Jidanbo. Entah kenapa, Jidanbo mengijinkan mereka masuk tapi dihalangi oleh Ichimaru- _taichou_ yang muncul entah dari mana."

"Dia muncul tiba-tiba disana?" Toshiro terlihat curiga, Akatsuki mengangguk.

' _untuk apa dia disana?'_ pikir Toshiro sambil memperhatikan ke tengah taman.

Tidak lama dua kupu-kupu neraka muncul, masing-masing terbang pada Akatsuki dan Toshiro. Untuk Toshiro, setiap kapten diminta berkumpul di ruang pertemuan sementara Akatsuki mendapatkan pesan agar setiap wakil kapten bersiaga di ruang kelompok 2 lengkap dengan lencananya.

" _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki melirik kecil.

Toshiro mengangguk, "sepertinya ini berubah menjadi cukup serius..."

.

Di Lorong menuju ruang kelompok 2...

Dua orang wakil kapten tampak sedang berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang dan terlihat heran. Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat beberapa kali membetulkan lencana wakil kaptennya. Temannya yang memakai kacamata hitam mulai bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Hm..." pemuda berambut merah itu kembali membetulkan lencananya yang bertuliskan angka enam dan lambang bunga _camellia_. "sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memakai lencana wakil kapten."

Temannya mengangguk kecil, dia memakai lencana dengan angka tujuh dan lambang bunga _Iris._ "benar, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku tapi ini adalah perintah. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, pemuda berambut merah itu segera membukanya. Didalam seorang gadis dengan lencana angka lima terlihat sedang duduk dilantai bersandar pada tembok. Matanya segera melihat _shinigami_ yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Abarai-kun, Iba-san" katanya pelan.

"Hinamori?" kata Abarai Renji, "tak ada seorang pun kecuali kau, ya."

Hinamori mengangguk, "sepertinya... apa kau melihat Aizen- _taichou,_ Abarai-kun?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak melihatnya" jawab Abarai.

Hinamori terlihat sedikit sedih, "belakangan ini, dia kelihatan bertingkah aneh. Dia juga melakukannya pagi ini. Tapi saat aku bertanya, dia tidak mau memberitahukannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"tenanglah," kata Renji langsung "tidak ada yang salah darinya. Panggilan ini nantinya juga akan menghilang." Walau begitu terlihat sekali Renji terganggu dengan topik kapten Aizen. Meski secara langsung dia tidak mengatakan pada Hinamori yang merupakan temannya ketika masih di akademi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, hingga satu jam berikutnya terlihat hampir semua wakil kapten berada disana. Renji melihat sekeliling, matanya melihat semua wakil kapten kecuali wakil kapten sepuluh dan sebelas. Divisi tiga belas masih belum memiliki wakil kapten semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu jadi mereka pengecualian.

"Sepertinya hampir semua ada disini" seseorang berbicara disamping Renji. Dia memiliki rambut gelap dengan tato 69 diwajahnya. "Oh, Hisagi. Lama tak bertemu!" sapa Renji. Hisagi tersenyum kecil, "ya, lama tak bertemu, Abarai. Bagaimana dengan Kuchiki- _taichou?"_ "Dingin seperti biasa" jawab Renji sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

 _ **Krak!**_

Pintu kembali terbuka, Seorang pria dengan lencana angka satu berjalan masuk. Matanya melihat sekeliling, "apa semua ada disini?" Renji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _"_ Sasakibe- _Fukutaichou!_ _Fukutaichou_ divisi sepuluh dan sebelas belum datang."

"aku sudah datang, sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Semua wakil kapten disana melompat terkejut ketika mendengar suara dari belakang mereka. Kepala mereka segera berputar 180 derajat ke belakang dan melihat Akatsuki sudah duduk di kursinya. Mereka bahkan tidak mendengar suara membuka pintu. Sasakibe membersihkan tenggorokannya, "kalau begitu hanya divisi sebelas yang belum datang."

"dia sudah datang" jawab Akatsuki.

Renji dan semua orang melihat pada Akatsuki yang menunjuk kursi diseberangnya. Dimana seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat berumur lima tahun berambut merah muda duduk sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Yachiru hadir!" serunya.

"K-Kalian..." Renji terlihat kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan dari keduanya. Akatsuki berbicara padanya dengan tenang, "maaf jika mengejutkan kalian berdua tapi saya telah datang sejak sejam yang lalu bersama Kusajishi- _fukutaichou."_

"baiklah, kita mulai pertemuannya..."

.

nah, ini adalah perkenalan dari beberapa wakil kapten. ya, sama seperti yang di anime dan semenjak matsumoto bukanlah wakil kapten disini (maaf). Saya membuat beberapa orang sedikit penasaran dengan Akatsuki. walau mereka disini sudah lama menjadi wakil kapten, tapi sangat jarang bagi mereka semua untuk saling bertemu kecuali jika mereka ada latihan bersama. karena dari yang saya baca, setiap divisi tampak hanya mengurus keperluan mereka sendiri.

OH! disini akatsuki sebenarnya datang bersama yachiru. semenjak anak kecil itu buruk dalam menunjuk arah, Akatsuki sedikit berbaik hati mengantarkannya. kenpachi tidak tertarik untuk bertarung dengan Toshiro atau akatsuki karena mereka masih terlalu muda dan mengingatkannya pada yachiru sendiri.

So... Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2** **-**

Di tempat lainnya...

Toshiro berjalan sendirian dan berhenti pada pintu besar dengan lambang angka satu didepannya. Dia masuk kedalam setelah memberitahu kedatangannya dan melihat beberapa kapten sudah ada didalam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun atau berkomentar apapun, Toshiro masuk lalu berdiri sesuai urutan. Dia hanya menutup matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan mereka bicara. Sepuluh menit menunggu dan diam, semua kapten kecuali tiga dan tiga belas telah datang ketempat itu satu persatu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Krak!**_

"kau sudah datang ya..."

Soutaichou berbicara, suaranya menggema didalam ruangan itu. Seorang kapten dengan _haori_ angka tiga berjalan masuk perlahan. Matanya terlihat hanya seperti sebuah garis dan senyumannya selalu membuat beberapa orang merinding. Mata Soutaichou ikut terbuka sedikit melihat pada kapten tersebut, "kapten divisi 3, Ichimaru Gin..."

"ada apa ini? Begitu kupikir kenapa aku tiba-tiba dipanggil ternyata bisa sampai seheboh ini. Para kapten yang menjalankan _Soul Society_ , semua berkumpul disini hanya demi orang sepertiku? Aku rasa tidak juga..." Gin berjalan masuk "aku tidak melihat kapten divisi 13. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"dia tidak hadir karena sakit..." jawab seorang kapten dengan kacamata putih dan syal orange.

Dia adalah Kaname Tosen, kapten dari divisi sembilan bagian informasi. Mereka adalah divisi yang membuat berita dan memprosesnya untuk seluruh _shinigami._ Dia adalah orang yang mengawasi setiap berita dan arsip data di seluruh _Seireitei._

"lagi? Aku harap semoga dia cepat sembuh..." kata Gin.

"berhenti bercanda!" seorang kapten dengan tubuh besar dan bel dirambutnya segera berbicara.

Satu matanya ditutup dengan penutup mata. Dia memakai _Haori_ dengan angka sebelas, dia adalah salah satu kapten yang paling ditakuti di seluruh _Soul Society_ karena kesadisannya dan kekuatannya yang seperti iblis. Dia mendapatkan gelar kaptennya setelah membunuh kapten sebelumnya. Dia adalah Kenpachi Zaraki...

"apa kau pikir karena hal itu kau dipanggil kemari? Dasar brengsek, aku dengar kalau kau pergi sendiri untuk bermain dengan para _ryoka_ itu. Terlebih kau tidak membunuhnya. Apa maksudmu itu? Seorang dengan kemampuan sepertimu tidak mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkan 4-5 _ryoka_ , bukan?" kata Kenpachi.

" _ara.._ jadi mereka belum mati?" kata Gin.

"huh?"

Gin memegang belakang kepalanya, "ya, aku pikir mereka sudah mati. Apa instingku sudah tumpul?"

"Kukukuku" seorang dengan wajah menyeramkan tertawa "hentikan sandiwaramu itu. Tidak mungkin seorang dengan level sekelas kapten tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan lawannya. Apa dia sudah mati atau belum."

Kapten itu memakai _Haori_ angka 12. Dia adalah salah satu kapten paling aneh dan misterius. Otaknya sangatlah cerdas, dia memimpin divisi teknologi. Seluruh tubuhnya pernah dijadikan bahan percobaan. Bahkan wakil kaptennya sendiri adalah hasil dari ciptaannya. Dia adalah _shinigami_ paling pintar, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Toshiro membuka matanya, dia segera menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya. "mulai lagi... pertengkaran konyol antara orang tua" gumam Toshiro sangat pelan. Semenjak dia yang paling muda disana, sangat jarang untuknya berbicara. Hanya beberapa kapten akan mendengarkannya sementara yang lainnya tidak.

Gin terlihat sangat santai, "ini tidak baik. Kalian mengatakan seolah-olah aku melakukannya dengan sengaja."

"itulah yang baru saja kukatakan" Kata Kurotsuchi.

Kenpachi memotong "diamlah, Kurotsuchi! Aku yang sedang berbicara dengannya! Atau apa kau ingin aku membunuhmu juga?" kedua kapten itu maju bersamaan.

"apa maksudnya itu?" kapten divisi dua belas itu menantang.

"ini tidak masuk akal" kata kapten divisi dua dan kapten pasukan khusus _Onmitsukido,_ SoiFon. Mereka adalah divisi khusus yang melatih setiap _shinigami_ mereka menjadi ahli dalam membunuh diam-diam dan juga mengendap-endap.

" _yare-yare..."_ kapten dengan _haori_ merah muda dan bercorak bunga cherry. Dia memakai sebuah topi jerami yang cukup lebar. "rupanya sudah pada naik darah, ya..." gumam kapten itu. Kyoraku Shishui, kapten divisi delapan. Salah satu dari murid Soutaichou dan juga seorang _shinigami_ senior yang memiliki pemikiran yang luar biasa dibalik sifatnya yang santai.

Seorang kapten dengan lambang angka enam hanya menutup matanya dan terdiam. Dia adalah ketua dari salah satu bangsawan di _Seireitei._ Kakak angkat dari Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki.

" _Tch!"_ Soutaichou mulai berbicara "hentikan itu! Kalian memalukan sekali!" Semua kapten kembali terdiam, Toshiro menutup matanya kembali. Pria tua dengan janggut panjang itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "tapi... sebagian besar alasanmu di panggil kemari sudah disebutkan. Tindakan tanpa perintah yang kau lakukan itu dan membiarkan target tersangka lolos." Mata Soutaichou terbuka dan menatap lurus, "apa pembelaanmu, Ichimaru?"

Semua orang terdiam, "tidak ada" jawab kapten itu.

"Apa?" Soutaichou menatap dengan serius.

Gin memegang kepalanya sambil menggaruk-garuk pelan. "aku tidak punya penjelasannya. Itu semua karena kesalahanku. Aku sama sekali tak punya alasannya. Aku akan menerima apapun hukuman—"

"Tunggu dulu, Ichimaru." Seorang kapten dengan kacamata hitam maju selangkah. Dia adalah kapten dari divisi lima, Aizen Sousuke. Banyak sekali _shinigami_ yang mengaguminya. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" katanya.

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi, beberapa langkah _shinigami_ terdengar berlarian keluar. Mereka dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan berlari pada pos mereka masing-masing."pemberitahuan darurat! Pemberitahuan darurat! Ada penyusup didalam _seireitei!_ Semua pasukan, harap bersiaga penuh!"

Semua kapten yang sedang berkumpul dalam ruangan itu pun terdiam untuk mendengar peringatan tersebut dengan jelas.

"Penyusup..."

"tidak mungkin!"

"mungkinkah sama seperti yang sebelumnya?!"

Ketika itu, Kenpachi segera berlari keluar dengan sangat bersemangat. Beberapa kapten yang lainnya terkejut, "Hei! tunggu Kenpachi! Kita tidak—" tanpa mendengar kelanjutannya, kapten itu sudah menghilang. Toshiro membuka matanya kembali, dia melihat reaksi semua orang disana dan mencatat wajah mencurigakan dari Gin. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang salah dari alarm ini. Dan kapten itu yakin kalau Akatsuki juga akan bereaksi.

" _Akatsuki..."_ dia memberikan telepati pada wakil kaptennya. Salah satu dari kemampuan spesial manusia serigala dan tuannya.

" _Yes, My Lord..."_

.

* * *

.

bagaimana? ada yang aneh? ada yang kurang? punya ide tambahan?

memang benar saya selalu mempublish cerita yang sudah memiliki akhir atau selesai. tapi bukan berarti saya tidak bisa mengubahnya. jika tidak terlalu mengganggu diakhir, saya dengan senang hati mengubah atau menambahkan.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3** **-**

Semua wakil kapten terdiam mendengar alarm itu. Sasakibe yang merupakan wakil kapten dari divisi satu segera berdiri. "kita sudahi pertemuannya sampai disini. Hingga masalah ini selesai, mulai sekarang setiap pagi para wakil kapten harus datang ke pertemuan ini secara rutin. Itu saja..." pria itu mengakhiri.

Yang lainnya segera berdiri, Renji segera melihat sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Hei, dimana Nokage- _fukutaichou_ dan Kusajishi- _fukutaichou?"_ para wakil kapten yang lain ikut melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari keduanya telah menghilang. Tidak ada jejak sedikit pun dari keduanya, membuat setiap orang bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mereka.

' _bagaimana keduanya bisa melakukan itu?!'_

.

.

.

Di ruang pertemuan...

"hah, tidak bisa ditolong..." katanya "pertemuan akan ditunda untuk kali ini. Kita akan memutuskan hukuman Ichimaru nanti. Untuk sekarang, semua harap segera kembali pada bagian pertahanan kalian masing-masing." Soutaichou ikut berdiri dan pergi.

Para kapten berjalan keluar, Aizen ikut berjalan secara perlahan melewati Ichimaru. "alarm itu sudah jelas datang pada saat yang tepat." Aizen berbicara dengan sangat pelan dan seperti sebuah bisikan.

Gin hanya tersenyum, "apa maksudmu? Aku takut kalau aku tidak mengerti."

"kau pikir kau bisa menghindar dengan ini? Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkanku" jawab Aizen serius dibalik kacamatanya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu keduanya segera berjalan keluar. Toshiro masih terdiam dalam posisinya tapi dia bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua kapten senior itu. _'Sesuatu memang tidak beres... Mereka berdua saling mengetahui sesuatu'_ pikir Toshiro, dia membuka matanya dan ikut berjalan keluar.

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang tidak terdengar, dia berjalan melewati _shinigami-shinigami_ yang berpatroli. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadarinya. Toshiro melihat kearah sebuah bangunan tinggi dan berpindah keatasnya dengan _Shunpo._ Mata _Turquise_ itu melihat sekeliling dan mengawasi setiap bagian tergelap disana.

Angin mulai berhembus, cahaya bulan mulai bersinar. "Apa yang kau temukan,..." sebuah sosok tampak berdiri dibelakangnya, muncul bagai angin. Walau tanpa cahaya bulan sekali pun Toshiro akan selalu bisa mengenalinya, "Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki berdiri dibelakangnya dan menjawab tanpa bergerak. "seperti yang diduga, alarm itu palsu. Tidak ada yang masuk atau keluar di _Seireitei, My Lord."_

Toshiro mengerutkan alisnya, ini sudah menunjukan dengan jelas ada yang tidak beres terjadi di tempat itu. "apa kau bisa melihat dalam ingatanku?" tanya Toshiro, Akatsuki memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "aku ingin kau melihat dan memberikan pendapatmu tentang pertemuan kali ini" kata Toshiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Akatsuki mengangguk dan mendekat, dia memegang tangan tuannya sambil berlutut. Matanya tertutup ketika dia masuk kedalam ingatan tuannya. Perlahan dia menyelam dalam lautan pikiran dan seperti menonton ulang ingatan itu. Dia memperhatikan dengan serius setiap suara dan apa yang dikatakan setiap kapten.

Ingatan itu dilihatnya hingga selesai sebelum akhirnya dia kembali. Matanya terbuka, posisinya masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Toshiro melihat kearahnya, alisnya satu terangkat. Memberikannya pertanyaan tak bersuara.

"keduanya terlihat berlawanan tapi juga terlihat bekerja sama menurutku, _My Lord."_

Toshiro sekarang melihat kearahnya dengan serius, "bagaimana?"

"saya tidak bisa mengetahui dengan jelas. Kedua kapten itu memiliki kelemahan pada setiap titik. Mereka menutupi kebenarannya dengan sangat baik." Akatsuki terlihat bingung pada dirinya sendiri di kalimat akhir. Toshiro memperhatikan gadis itu dan kembali menyilangkan tangannya. Didalam kepalanya, dia mulai berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan. Semua kejadian ini terlalu cepat dan ganjil menurutnya.

"Akatsuki..."

Toshiro berkata dengan suara jauh lebih pelan dan juga jauh lebih serius. Akatsuki terdiam, dia mengetahui arti dari nada itu. "aku ingin kau mengawasi Ichimaru dan Aizen. Tambahkan para _Ryoka_ itu juga dalam pencarianmu, cari tahu apa tujuan mereka kemari, kekuatan dan ciri-ciri mereka."

Akatsuki menunduk, "saya mengerti. Akan saya kerjakan..."

"jangan biarkan seorang pun tahu masalah ini selain kita berdua. Kita tidak tahu siapa lagi selain mereka yang juga terlibat" Toshiro menurunkan tangannya "mulailah semua besok pagi."

"baik..." jawab Akatsuki sekali lagi.

Toshiro menarik nafas pelan, "ayo kita kembali. Aku sudah mengantuk mendengar ceramah kakek itu." Senyuman kecil muncul di sudut bibir gadis itu, Dia kembali berdiri. Setelah itu keduanya segera menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam. Mereka kembali ke rumah mereka berdua.

Walau keduanya terlihat selalu tenang dan dingin. Sebenarnya Toshiro dan Akatsuki sangatlah dekat melebihi apa yang mereka tunjukan dan biasa dilihat orang-orang. Mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lainnya tanpa ada keraguan sekalipun. Mereka selalu terlihat serius hanya ketika berada ditempat kerja. Namun untuk beberapa orang yang dekat dengan mereka seperti Soutaichou, kapten divisi tiga belas Ukitake dan juga Matsumoto. Mereka tidak pernah menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka.

.

Tat tada!

maaf ya buat yang nunggu. Buat penjelasan tambahan. kalimat 'mereka kembali ke rumah mereka berdua' itu artinya mereka tinggal bersama. Toshiro sama Akatsuki kan udah bersama sejak kecil jadi sejak keduanya masih muda, mereka tinggal bersama. walau begitu tugas rumahnya tetep kerjain barengan kok. bukan akatsuki doang... (^_^)

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 4** **-**

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Matahari perlahan terbit dari timur. Langit yang gelap mulai bercampur dengan sinar sang surya. Walau masih ada yang terlelap, terdapat dua orang yang sudah berada di ruang berlatih. Toshiro dan Akatsuki saling mengeluarkan pedang mereka. Ini adalah salah satu rutinitas keduanya setiap pagi sebelum matahari terbit.

"anda semakin baik, _My Lord"_ Akatsuki kembali tegak, "teknik anda juga semakin berkembang." Gadis itu memasukan kembali _zanpakutou_ -nya. Pedang hitam itu sangatlah panjang dibandingkan milik _shinigami_ yang lain. Bahkan _shinigami_ senior pun tidak pernah melihat pedang semacam itu. Hampir setinggi Akatsuki yang 150 cm, mungkin pedangnya 145 kurang.

Toshiro tersenyum, dia ikut memasukan _zanpakutou_ -nya. "aku tidak sebaik itu. Kau bahkan masih menggunakan tangan kirimu, tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Bagaimana pun, gaya bertarungku juga berasal darimu" kata Toshiro.

Memang benar, gaya bertarung mereka hampir sama. Karena mereka selalu bersama sejak sebelum menjadi _shinigami_ dan memiliki _zanpakutou_ yang sangat panjang. Keduanya selalu berlatih bersama. Akatsuki adalah orang pertama yang mengajari Toshiro bagaimana memegang pedang dan setiap teknik dasarnya. Setelah dia mengerti, Toshiro mulai mengembangkan gayanya sendiri.

"terima kasih..." kata Akatsuki baru saja ingin membungkuk ketika tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu.

Toshiro menyadarinya, "ada apa?"

"sesuatu sedang mendekat ke _Seireitei..."_ Akatsuki melompat tiba-tiba dan berdiri di atas tembok. Toshiro ikut disampingnya dan juga melihat ke langit.

Dari arah Utara terlihat sesuatu berusaha masuk ke _Seireitei._ Toshiro dan Akatsuki melihat hal itu dengan sangat serius. Benda itu tampak berbenturan dengan medan pelindung dan berhenti disana. Tak terlalu jelas apa yang ada didalam benda tersebut karena cahaya yang bersinar dengan terang. Tidak lama setelah itu, benda misterius tersebut terpecah dalam empat arah yang berbeda. Semua _shinigami_ keluar dan alarm kembali berbunyi, Setiap divisi mulai berpencar untuk mencari penyusup itu.

"Pasti benda itu memiliki partikel roh tinggi. Aku tidak percaya ada yang bisa menembus medan pelindung dengan cara seperti itu" Akatsuki menjelaskan. Telinganya bisa mendengar beberapa suara disekitar mereka dan juga seruan _shinigami-shinigami_ lain.

Kapten itu terlihat serius, tidak pernah ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk kedalam _Seireitei_ selama puluhan tahun. Jika mereka bisa menembusnya berarti mereka bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka bisa menjadi ancaman yang sangat besar untuk _Soul Society._ Mata Toshiro terus memperhatikan setiap arah yang dituju, hal ini semakin aneh setiap detiknya.

"Akatsuki..." katanya pelan.

Akatsuki terlihat bersiap _"Yes, My Lord?"_

"pergilah _'Berburu'_... dan berhati-hatilah" kata Toshiro menatap dengan serius.

Gadis itu segera mengerti maksud dari tuannya dan mengangguk, _"Yes, My Lord..."_

Dia langsung menggunakan _Shunpo_ dan menghilang. Toshiro tidak perlu berkata apapun lagi dan hanya kembali ke kantornya. Dia percaya Akatsuki akan menemukan sesuatu. Jika lawan mereka adalah kegelapan, maka mereka harus mencarinya dalam kegelapan juga.

.

* * *

.

Keterangan tambahan!

Toshiro mengatakan akatsuki berburu adalah maksud lain untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka atau sebuah misi rahasia. Hampir semua _shinigami_ di _gotei 13_ tahu kalau akatsuki selalu pergi berburu karena dia berbeda. dan memiliki darah _hollow_ yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan memakan _hollow_ tersebut _._

maaf ya banyak keterangan. maklum, beasttamer99 masih amatir dan belajar. takut kalau pake bahasa yang tinggi malah author-nya sendirinya bingung.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 5** **-**

"I-ini..."

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Sekelompok _shinigami_ tampak memperhatikan lubang besar didepan mereka. Mereka sedang mengejar benda yang diperkirakan penyusup sebelum mendengar sebuah ledakan dan menemukan lubang besar. Lubang itu terlihat seperti sebuah bekas ledakan dan menghancurkan sebuah tembok dan beberapa benda disekitarnya.

"kalau tidak ada mayat disini, penyusup itu berarti masih hidup! Mulai mencari!"

Kelompok itu segera berpencar, mereka tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mereka cari itu berada diatas pohon lebat yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Orang itu memiliki tubuh besar dengan rambut kecoklatan yang menutup hingga kedua matanya. Tapi yang paling terlihat adalah dia mempunyai dua tangan yang berbeda. Satu tangan terlihat seperti manusia sementara yang lainnya besar dan berwarna merah.

"Hm... apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?" gumam pria itu.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah terpisah dari teman-temannya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat tenang, dia mulai berpikir untuk segera berpindah karena ada kemungkinan lawan yang lebih kuat muncul. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang dekat disekelilingnya. Pemuda itu turun dari atas pohon, satu-satunya mata yang terlihat tampak serius.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Sebuah suara feminim muncul dibelakangnya, pemuda itu tampak tegang sebentar sebelum berbalik. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika seekor serigala hitam dengan mata merah muncul dibelakangnya. Dia mengambil satu langkah mundur karena selain itu adalah serigala, binatang itu juga memiliki tubuh yang sedikit melebihi tingginya sendiri.

Serigala itu adalah Akatsuki yang sedang dalam wujudnya yang lain. Dia memiliki beberapa wujud yang dia punya sejak lahir. Serigala ini adalah salah satunya. Hampir semua _shinigami_ yang pernah bertemu dengannya atau mendengar rumor tentang dirinya tahu akan wujudnya itu. Walau sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang-orang, banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau wujudnya itu sangat menyeramkan.

"..." pemuda itu tampak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Serigala itu melihat kearahnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik, nafas dan juga mendengar suara detak jantung dari penyusup itu. "jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa yang berbicara, itu memang aku" kata Akatsuki menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya penyusup itu.

"ah, maaf..." kata penyusup itu.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil, sangat jarang ada orang yang masih berdiri ketika melihat dia dalam wujud ini. Sebagian besar ketakutan, langsung berlari atau bahkan menyerang dirinya berpikir kalau dia adalah monster. Tidak sedikit _Shinigami_ baru yang salah menganggapnya sebagai _hollow_ dan menyerangnya sebelum akhirnya ada yang memberitahu orang itu. Melihat ada orang asing yang bisa bersikap tenang didekatnya membuatnya cukup merasa lega. _'tidak ada aura gelap pada penyusup ini..'_ pikirnya. Mata masih memperhatikan penyusup itu dengan teliti.

"Apa kau adalah penyusup yang datang kemarin, anak muda?" tanya Akatsuki dengan halus.

"... ya" jawabnya dengan sedikit terdiam pada awalnya.

Hidung Akatsuki mencium sedikit rasa gugup pada tubuh pemuda itu. "tenanglah, anak muda. Aku disini bukan dalam perintah untuk menangkap atau membunuhmu. Tidak untuk sekarang kupikir..." katanya dengan lembut.

"maaf..."

Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Dia bisa mendengar kebenaran dari ucapan serigala itu secara membingungkan. Walau begitu dia tetap sadar apa yang dimaksudkan Akatsuki pada kalimat terakhir. Akatsuki mengangguk kecil dan berbalik, "ikut aku, anak muda. Beberapa kelompok sedang bergerak kemari. Mereka tidaklah kuat, tapi aku yakin kau tidak ingin membuat masalah bukan?"

Serigala hitam itu berjalan kearah hutan kecil dekat tempat itu. Sementara penyusup tersebut mengikutinya tidak jauh dibelakang. Ketika mereka sampai didalam hutan, Akatsuki berhenti dan duduk didepan penyusup itu.

"Sekarang, ijinkan aku bertanya beberapa hal jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau boleh menjawab atau tidak. Dan sebaliknya kau juga boleh menanyakan sesuatu padaku dan aku bisa menjawab atau tidak sama sepertimu. Apa itu terdengar bagus dan adil untukmu?"

Akatsuki terdengar serius dan pada saat bersamaan terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang berbicara pada anaknya. Pemuda itu mengangguk, dia tidak merasakan aura jahat pada serigala itu sejak awal bertemu. Dia berpikir untuk mencoba permainan itu. "baiklah, aku akan mulai terlebih dahulu, bisa?" kata Akatsuki.

"silakan" jawab penyusup tersebut.

Serigala itu itu tersenyum, "boleh aku tahu namamu, anak muda?"

"Sado... Namaku Sado. Lalu kau?"

"aku harap, aku bisa memberitahu dirimu nama asliku. Tolong jangan tersinggung, ada baiknya jika kau tidak mengetahui namaku untuk sekarang. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan Tsuki." Pemuda itu mengangguk paham, bagaimana pun mereka ada pada sisi yang berbeda saat ini.

' _sungguh anak yang pengertian... dia masih percaya walau tidak mendapatkan nama asliku'_ puji Akatsuki dalam hati.

"baiklah, Sado-kun. Ada keperluan apa kau ke _Seireitei?_ Terlebih sampai kau berusaha keras menembus medan pelindung."

"aku datang untuk menolong Rukia" katanya langsung.

Akatsuki sedikit melebarkan matanya, dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ada orang luar yang mau datang jauh-jauh mengambil resiko untuk menolong Rukia. Serigala itu mengenal Rukia, mereka sempat bertemu ketika ada latihan bersama antara divisi sepuluh dengan divisi tiga belas. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang baik dan juga sangat pengertian.

"aku mengerti..." gumam serigala itu pelan.

Sado melihat ekor serigala itu turun sedikit, "apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit berharap.

Akatsuki memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dengan baik, tampak mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahunya atau tidak. "aku akan menjawabnya jika kau bisa berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun termasuk temanmu kalau aku yang memberitahumu walau kau harus mati. Bisa kau berjanji itu padaku?"

"ya..." jawab pemuda itu tanpa ragu.

"terima kasih..." Akatsuki menatap pada pemuda itu dengan mata merahnya "dia didalam salah satu menara yang ada ditengah _Seireitei._ Bangunan tinggi putih yang disebut dengan menara _Senzaikyu._ Kau bisa melihatnya karena itu adalah salah satu bangunan tertinggi seluruh _Seireitei_. Apa kau mengerti?"

"ya, aku mengerti" kata Sado. Dia jelas mengingat bangunan itu ketika sedang melihat dari atas pohon. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa kesana tapi itu akan terlalu berbahaya. Serigala besar itu segera menyadarkannya, "Sado-kun, jika boleh tahu. Kau datang ke tempat ini dengan siapa? Tidak perlu menyebutkan nama jika kau tidak mau, kau juga boleh menjawab dengan jumlah."

"Aku datang dengan empat temanku yang lain dan seekor kucing."

"kucing?" satu alis dan ekor Akatsuki tertarik keatas. Dia bisa menduga kalau itu adalah manusia tapi kucing? Apakah mungkin orang itu memiliki kemampuan sepertinya? Mungkin saja...

"apa kau tahu dimana mereka?" tanya Sado.

Akatsuki terdiam, "aku bisa mencari mereka tapi aku tidak bisa untuk menunjukanmu dimana mereka. Tapi mereka semua terpencar ke arah utara, barat dan selatan. Kalian semua terpecah dalam empat arah yang berbeda."

"begitukah?" gumam Sado.

"Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu Sado-kun? Aku harap kau menjawabku dengan jujur."Serigala itu mulai berdiri, Sado melihat keatas dan langsung pada mata merah besar tersebut. "Apa kau datang ke tempat ini tadi malam? Atau apakah kau mengenali dengan Ichimaru Gin?"

Sado menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Aku baru saja datang, ini adalah pertama kali untuk kami semua. Dan tentang pria Ichimaru ini, aku hanya mengenalnya ketika dia mencegah kami untuk masuk kemarin."

"terima kasih..." Akatsuki menunduk sedikit, "kau masih memiliki pertanyaan terakhir untukku Sado-kun. Semua haruslah adil."

Sado terdiam dalam pikirannya terlintas perkataan pertama Akatsuki. Dengan pelan dan gugup dia bertanya. "ketika kau mengatakan kalau kau disini tidak dalam perintah untuk menangkap atau membunuh kami. Apakah jika nanti kau diberikan perintah seperti itu, kau akan melakukannya?"

"ya..." jawab Akatsuki langsung tanpa ragu "jika tuanku memerintahkannya maka akan kulakukan. Aku terikat hidup dengannya."

"begitu..." Sado terlihat sedikit sedih. Dia bisa merasakan aura yang sangat kuat pada serigala itu. Pemuda itu berharap bisa berteman dengannya kalau bisa. " _Souka..._ Terima kasih..." Sado membungkuk hormat.

Akatsuki membalasnya dan berbalik, "kau bisa keluar darisana..." katanya menunjuk dengan kepala "kau bisa melihat bangunan itu dengan jelas darisana tapi berhati-hatilah, banyak orang yang jauh lebih kuat darimu disini."

Sado mengangguk lagi dan mulai berlari kearah yang ditunjuk Akatsuki. Serigala itu memperhatikan hingga bayangannya menghilang didalam hutan. "sungguh anak muda yang sopan..." gumam Akatsuki sebelum hidungnya kembali mencium di udara "ke penyusup selanjutnya..."

.

* * *

.

Akatsuki sudah ketemu sama sado. Bagaimana menurut kalian? oh, buat yang sering nonton bleach. saya minta maaf kalau penulisan seperti soukokyu atau bahasa / istilah lainnya berubah-ubah atau salah. Saya juga kurang tahu mana yang benar dan terkadang mengetiknya secara otomatis terus lupa dibenerin...

hahahaha(sorry...)

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 6** **-**

Akatsuki bergerak dengan _shunpo_ sambil terus mencium di udara. Dia mengikuti bau dari penyusup selanjutnya dan melihat sebuah bekas pertarungan. Dia melihat Ikkaku Madarame, ketua dari pasukan 3 divisi sebelas bertarung dengan seorang penyusup berambut orange dan memakai pakaian _shinigami_ sementara Yumichika mengejar penyusup yang lain. Akatsuki memperhatikan pertarungan itu dan mendengar setiap percakapan mereka.

' _Dia kuat...'_ alis Akatsuki sedikit mengerut _'tapi masih belum matang. Sepertinya dia masihlah belajar. Walau begitu, kekuatannya... kenapa aku bisa mencium bau hollow dari Reiatsu-nya? Tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan itu sebelumnya kecuali dia...'_ Matanya segera melebar, mulutnya tiba-tiba mengatakan sebuah kata yang tidak pernah dikatakan sebelumnya.

" _Hibrid..."_

Akatsuki sedikit ketakutan sekarang, dia tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan pertarungan itu dan bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal. "dia tidak menggunakannya atau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya? Sepertinya dia masih belum mengetahui kekuatannya sendiri" kata Akatsuki pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertarungan antara Ikkaku dan penyusup itu cukup singkat. Hal lain yang membuat Akatsuki terkejut adalah penyusup itu menggunakan obat dari pedang Ikkaku dan mengobati mereka berdua. Akatsuki tersenyum sendiri, para penyusup itu tampak masihlah sangat muda dan memiliki hati yang baik. Jika mereka memang berniat menyelamatkan Rukia sepertinya mereka memiliki ikatan kuat dengan gadis itu.

Selesai mengobati keduanya penyusup itu duduk di salah satu reruntuhan tembok. Akatsuki ber- _shunpo_ dan muncul tepat disamping penyusup tersebut.

"Selamat siang, _Ryoka-_ san..."

Penyusup itu melompat terkejut dan melihat kearah Akatsuki dengan pedang ditangannya. Dia berdiri diantara Ikkaku dan Akatsuki seperti berusaha melindunginya.

' _Menarik...'_

Akatsuki menunduk sedikit, "Halo _Ryoka_ -san... Jangan khawatir, Aku tidak berniat untuk melukai siapapun. Kau bisa memanggilku, Tsuki. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Mendengar itu penyusup tersebut menurunkan sedikit pedangnya. "apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" tanyanya.

"pertama, bolehkah saya tahu namamu, anak muda?" tanya Akatsuki lebih pelan.

Mata penyusup itu terlihat sedikit melebar, dia tampak membetulkan posisinya. Mendengar Akatsuki berbicara mengingatkannya untuk lebih sopan. Dia tidak tahu kalau mungkin saja serigala itu lebih tua darinya. Binatang atau bukan, menghormati yang lebih tua adalah kewajiban.

"ah, maaf... namaku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Akatsuki tersenyum, dia sedikit tertawa melihat Ichigo yang berubah lebih sopan. "tidak apa-apa. Bisa kau memberitahuku, Ichigo-kun. Untuk apa kau ke tempat ini?" Akatsuki menanyakan hal yang sama. Dia tidak tahu apakah setiap dari penyusup itu memiliki tujuan yang sama.

"Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan Rukia." Ichigo menjawab langsung.

"begitukah? Bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkannya?"

Ichigo sedikit terdiam, dia melihat kearah _Zanpakutou_ -nya. Akatsuki duduk dan menunggu dengan sabar, Dia bisa merasakan kalau Ichigo adalah orang yang diberikan kekuatan _shinigami_ -nya oleh Rukia. Walau begitu dia perlu mendengar alasan langsung oleh Ichigo sendiri.

"Dia... memberikan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkanku dan keluargaku. Alasan utama mengapa dia ditangkap adalah karena diriku. Aku hanya... tidak bisa diam dan membiarkannya mati karena itu."

Ichigo tertunduk, dia mendengar sedikit tawa kecil dari serigala itu. Matanya segera melihat kearah serigala tersebut. "sungguh anak muda yang baik. Mengambil resiko besar untuk membalas budi. Akan kuberikan saran kecil padamu..." kata Akatsuki. Ichigo melihat padanya dengan serius.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui dimana Rukia. Cobalah bertanya padanya" Akatsuki mengangguk pada Ikkaku yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Aku percaya dia mengetahui dimana Rukia berada." Serigala itu berbalik sebentar sebelum menoleh sedikit, "berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun baik _shinigami_ atau temanmu kalau kau bertemu atau berbicara denganku. Bisa kau melakukan itu, Ichigo-kun?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, Tsuki-san" Ichigo terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan berterima kasih.

Akatsuki tertawa sekali lagi, "anak muda yang baik." Dia langsung menghilang meninggalkan Ichigo.

.

.

.

Dia melihat sekeliling, penyusup yang dikejar Yumichika sekarang tampaknya sedang bertarung. Akatsuki memperhatikan dengan serius, sepertinya dia berasal dari _Soul Society._ Dia masih harus mencari tahu tentang para penyusup itu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan yang satu ini.

' _Ichigo saja cukup...'_ Pikir Akatsuki berbalik pergi. "Sekarang kita berpindah pada yang lainnya. Siapa yang harus kutemui selanjutnya?"

Akatsuki menutup matanya perlahan, dia memusatkan indra sensornya. Angin yang berhembus membawa sebuah bau yang cukup unik. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau makhluk berbulu dan juga sedikit manis. Bau sangatlah tipis tapi Akatsuki mengetahui kalau makhluk itu juga sangat kuat.

' _dia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan seekor kucing.'_

Serigala itu kembali berdiri dan mulai melakukan _shunpo._ Akatsuki bergerak melewati beberapa bangunan besar sebelum akhirnya melihat apa yang dicari-cari olehnya. Dengan hati-hati dia memperhatikan dari balik bayangan.

.

* * *

.

Yo! Sorry kalau lama menunggu! Beasttamer99 sedang sibuk sebentar. tapi jangan khawatir! chapter selanjutnya sedang kembali dirapikan dan disiapkan. Dan kali ini memang benar ichigo! selamat untuk yang menebak sebelumnya! berarti anda dan saya punya satu pikiran yang sama. seperti biasa, kalau ada komentar atau pertanyan...

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 7** **-**

Yoruichi Shihoin, mantan kapten divisi dua dan juga seorang ketua dari klan _shihoin_. Dia telah dikeluarkan dari _Soul Society_ karena membantu seorang kapten yang juga teman baiknya melarikan diri lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu. Dia bergerak untuk membantu Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia dan memperjelas apa yang terjadi seratus tahun yang lalu.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga dia terpisah dengan Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Dengan wujudnya yang lain yaitu seekor kucing hitam. Dia mencari setiap jejak _Reaitsu_ dari Ichigo dan berniat mencari mereka sebelum masalah datang.

"pada akhirnya aku harus melakukannya seorang diri" gumam kucing hitam itu.

"Melakukan apa?"

Kucing itu melompat dan hampir terjatuh dari tembok. Dia melihat seekor serigala hitam gelap dan bermata merah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat ada binatang lain berkeliaran di _Seireitei_. Sudah lama sekali sejak kunjungannya terakhir ke tempat itu.

"maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu, Nona" serigala itu berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi. Yoruichi bisa menebak kalau dia adalah perempuan. Perlahan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, Kucing hitam itu melihat pada serigala yang ukurannya puluhan lebih besar darinya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Yoruichi penuh curiga.

Akatsuki memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "namaku Tsuki. Bisa kutahu namamu, Nona?"

Yoruichi terdiam, dia tidak terlalu mempercayai serigala itu. Yang membuatnya heran adalah dia tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun dari serigala itu. Mengetahui Yoruichi tidak akan mempercayainya, Akatsuki segera memutuskan untuk bicara. "kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika kau tidak mau melakukannya. Aku tidak ada perintah untuk membunuh atau menangkapmu... sekarang" Akatsuki menambahkan cepat.

"Lalu untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Yoruichi.

Akatsuki melihat padanya, "kau bisa katakan kalau aku memiliki perintah tersendiri dari tuanku yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku disini untuk mencari tahu beberapa hal tentang penyusup. Sebelum itu..." Mata Akatsuki menatap langsung pada kucing itu. Yoruichi hampir tertegun melihat betapa merah mata itu ketika dia menatap lurus. Kucing itu bahkan seperti bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata merah tersebut. "Apa kau yang memicu alarm pada malam sebelumnya?"

"tidak. Aku memang berada disini untuk mengawasi tapi aku tidak mengetahui adanya alarm pada malam hari" jawab Yoruichi sedikit bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari serigala tersebut tapi terdengar seperti sangat penting.

"begitu..." gumam Akatsuki. _'sepertinya memang ulah dari Gin... tapi masih ada penyusup yang harus kuperiksa.'_ "Apa teman-temanmu yang melakukannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi memastikan.

Kucing hitam itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, "tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pernah masuk ke _Seireitei_ sebelum ini. Mereka semua bersama-sama hingga pagi."

"aku mengerti..." serigala itu berdiri, dia melihat sekeliling. Dia mengawasi beberapa _shinigami_ yang lewat dan mencari para penyusup. Setelah itu dia kembali pada kucing hitam didepannya. "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu padamu, Nona Kucing..." Akatsuki mulai berbicara. Kucing itu terdiam, mendengarkan. "kalau kau mencari teman besarmu, dia ada di timur. Mungkin sedang bergerak ke menara _Senzaikyuu_ sekarang. Jika kau mencari temanmu yang berambut orange dengan pedang besar. Dia ada di utara bersama seorang yang lainnya dengan ikat kepala. Aku tidak tahu dimana yang lain."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yoruichi lebih curiga. Serigala hitam itu hanya melihat padanya. Yoruichi bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, semenjak Akatsuki tampak mengetahui dimana dan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Sado. Mereka barulah masuk ke dalam _Seireitei_ sekitar tiga puluh menit dan posisi mereka telah ditemukan? Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa bergerak secepat itu. "siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau _Shinigami?_ Kenapa kau memberitahuku posisi mereka? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!"

Tanpa sadar Yoruichi mendesis dan menunjukan cakarnya. Dia terlihat semakin marah dan menyerang wajah Akatsuki dengan cakarnya. Akatsuki tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yoruichi dan hanya diam membiarkan wajahnya mendapatkan cakaran. Yoruichi sendiri yang terkejut kenapa dia menyerang serigala itu. Perlahan dia bergerak mundur dan sedikit malu, "maaf..."

"tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kau merasa bertanggung jawab dengan mereka. Aku paham perasaan itu dengan jelas..." Akatsuki menjilat sedikit tangannya dan membersihkan darah diwajahnya. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama, kedua dan ketiga, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu hingga keadaan memungkinkan. Untuk yang keempat, Aku memberitahumu karena mereka adalah anak-anak yang baik dan memiliki hati yang baik. Lalu untuk yang terakhir, Aku hanya berbicara dan menanyakan apa tujuan kalian kemari. Termasuk juga pertanyaan tentang alarm itu. Jika kau bertanya pada mereka, kupikir percuma karena mereka berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau mereka dan aku pernah bertemu." Akatsuki terdiam, lukanya sudah bersih walau masih sedikit perih. Yoruichi mencakar cukup dalam.

"Aku mengerti..." kata kucing itu.

Akatsuki memperhatikannya, "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, Nona kucing. Aku mendengar kalau kapten divisi sebelas dan seluruh pasukannya sedang mencari-cari mereka. Jika kau pernah kesini sebelumnya pasti kau tahu siapa kapten itu."

Yoruichi mengangguk kecil, Akatsuki berdiri dan segera berbalik. Dia berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Yoruichi. Ketika dia berbelok, Akatsuki menggunakan _Shunpo_ -nya untuk menjauh.

.

* * *

.

Pada awalnya saya ingin membuat Yoruichi sedikit ketakutan dengan Akatsuki. Semenjak ukuran dan jenis mereka berlawanan. Tapi masalahnya Yoruichi itu bukanla orang yang langsung menunjukan ketakutannya. Sial!

Tapi tidak masalah. Sudah dapet solusinya untuk kali ini. Menurut kalian apa harus ada bagian spesial tentang mereka berdua? seperti oneshot? kalau ada silakan masukan dalam review atau PM saya langsung. Oh, mungkin kalian sempat berpikir kalau publish cerita kali ini agak lama. maaf ya, Beasttamer99 sedang keasyikan baca fanfic lain dan lupa sama cerita sendiri. Tapi jangan khawatir, cerita ini sudah siap diselesaikan. Hanya yang tertunda adalah pembuatan fanfic lain... Ugh.. maaf, jadi kepanjangan. Seperti biasa dan sudah saya katakan...

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 8** **-**

Di saat yang sama, dalam ruang pertemuan 2.

Semua wakil kapten kecuali Yachiru dan wakil kapten divisi empat, Isane tampak berkumpul disana. Akatsuki terlihat sedang berdiri dibelakang yang lainnya dan menutup mata sambil bersandar di tembok. Kedua tangan dilipat didepan dadanya. Semua wakil kapten yang lainnya tampak mengobrol, Renji memperhatikan Akatsuki yang terus diam.

"dia wakil kapten divisi sepuluh?" bisik Renji pada Shuhei.

Shuhei melihat pada Akatsuki dengan mata serius. Secara jujur, Shuhei sangat jarang sekali bertemu dengan wakil kapten diluar jam kerja. Setiap kali bertemu dengan Akatsuki, dia pasti sedang bersama dengan kaptennya. Mereka berdua sangat jarang dipisahkan satu sama lain sehingga sulit untuk berbicara diluar tugas atau bahkan untuk mengetahui sebagai sesama wakil kapten.

"Itu memang dia" jawab Shuhei lebih pelan. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengannya" dia menambahkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iba yang melihat keduanya saling berbisik-bisik.

Shuhei dan Renji menoleh pada wakil kapten senior itu, "Iba-san, kau termasuk yang paling lama menjadi wakil kapten bukan?" tanya Renji.

Iba mengangguk kecil, "memangnya kenapa?"

Renji melirik pada Akatsuki, "apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang Nokage _-fukutaichou?"_ bisik Shuhei.

Iba hanya mengangkat satu alis, "tentu saja. Dia dan Hitsugaya- _taichou_ adalah pemegang _zanpakutou_ es yang sangat kuat. Dia yang kedua sementara Hitsugaya- _taichou_ adalah yang pertama."

"Aku dengar dia langsung menjadi wakil kapten setelah lulus Akademi. Apa itu benar?" tanya Shuhei, dia sering mendengar rumor dan isu mengejutkan dari divisi sepuluh semenjak kapten mereka adalah yang paling muda dan memiliki kekuatan besar di usia muda.

Iba mengangguk, "Itu benar. Dia benar-benar kuat, Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kekuatannya waktu itu. Ketika terjadi penyerbuan tiba-tiba dan semua terdesak. Dia dan Hitsugaya- _taichou_ segera dipanggil ketika mereka sedang melakukan tes kelulusan akademi. Mereka berdua dengan mudah menghancurkan setiap _hollow_ dan _menos_ yang ada disana. Aku bahkan melihat sendiri keduanya mengeluarkan _bankai_ untuk yang pertama."

"Eh?! Mereka mendapatkan _Bankai_ bahkan saat masih di Akademi?!"

Renji terkejut, dia pernah bertemu mereka hanya sekali ketika Hinamori bertemu Toshiro di lorong. Dia ingat kalau gadis itu adalah Akatsuki. Iba segera menambahkan kalau Akatsuki disebut sebagai wakil kapten terkuat yang pernah ada dan ditakuti di seluruh _Seireitei._ Sebelum dia menjelaskan lebih jauh, pembicaraan ketiganya terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

 _ **Tok... tok...**_

Seorang _shinigami_ masuk dan memberikan laporan. Dia memberitahu kalau Ikkaku dan Yumichika telah kembali dari garis depan dengan beberapa luka. Setiap divisi melaporkan tentang serangan ringan dan seluruh divisi 11 telah dikalahkan.

"divisi sebelas...!" seorang _shinigami_ berambut pirang terlihat terkejut, dia adalah wakil kapten divisi tiga, Izuru Kira.

Hinamori menahan nafasnya, "tidak mungkin..."

" _Ryoka_ itu baru saja datang beberapa jam yang lalu... Itu kerugian yang cukup besar" kata Shuhei. Renji kemudian terlihat baru menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari apa yang diinginkan oleh _Ryoka._

"ada konfirmasi dari 3 _ryoka._ Dua diantara mereka menculik seorang anggota divisi empat dan bergerak ke tengah kota" _Shinigami_ itu menambahkan. Iba ikut berbicara, "anggota keempat dari timku juga hilang kontak dengan kami. Tampaknya dia telah jatuh juga. Tolong kirim seseorang untuk memeriksanya pada blok barat 20."

"anggota empat? Apa maksudmu Jiroubou?"

Semua orang disana terkejut mendengar suara dari belakang mereka. Akatsuki menurunkan tangannya, satu matanya perlahan terbuka dan menampakan mata merah menyala. Beberapa tampak hampir terhipnotis dengan mata merah itu. Beberapa wakil kapten yang jarang bertemu Akatsuki dan menatap langsung padanya terlihat terdiam. Iba bagaimana pun segera menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, "ya memang benar."

"bukankah dia adik dari Jidanbo. Dia dikalahkan juga? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!" kata Shuhei terlihat panik saat itu.

Kira juga terlihat sama "monster macam apa _ryoka_ itu?"

"sangat menyeramkan... sepertinya keadaannya semakin memburuk, Abarai-kun..." kata Hinamori sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak gemetar. Tidak lama dia terdiam dan berbalik, dia terkejut melihat Renji sudah tidak ada disana "Abarai-kun?" Akatsuki terdiam dan kembali menutup matanya. Dia jelas tahu kemana Renji pergi.

' _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo-kun...'_ Gadis itu berharap dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Hei Ho!

Hallo semua! Beasttamer99 kembali! Saya mau terima kasih nih, buat Keoteapo. Dia sudah memberikan saya beberapa petunjuk untuk mengetik. Bagaimana pun, saya mau minta maaf nih. Ketika saya mengetik, terkadang terbawa perasaan dan melupakan etika hingga ujungnya lupa dibenerin. (HAHAHAHA... ketahuan) Buat yang punya beberapa teknik dan saran silakan kirimkan saja. Tapi tolong dengan contohnya ya, saya kadang suka salah baca intonasi dan malah salah paham.

Terima Kasih!


	10. Chapter 9

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 9** **-**

Akatsuki kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengendus. Dia mencium setiap bau yang ada atau yang terbawa oleh angin. Dengan _shunpo_ dia mulai bergerak pada yang paling jauh, alasannya sangatlah mudah selain itu adalah yang terakhir. Bau ini adalah yang paling dia penasaran. Dia tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan masalah Rukia. Tapi kalau seorang _shinigami_ bertemu dengan orang semacam ini tandanya hal ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Matanya dengan teliti memperhatikan setiap orang dan setiap sudut bangunan.

Perlahan dia juga mencium seorang dengan _Reaitsu_ iblis, "sepertinya Zaraki- _taichou_ juga mencarinya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti haus akan pertarungan."

Akatsuki melihat dua sosok yang bersembunyi dari kapten itu. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan seorang gadis muda berambut orange. Dia perlahan melihat seorang _shinigami_ mendekat dan mencoba menyerang si gadis tapi berhasil diselamatkan oleh temannya. Mata Akatsuki terlihat serius ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan sarung tangan dan busur.

" _Quincy..."_ gumam serigala itu.

 _Quincy_ adalah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi _hollow_. Mereka berlatih untuk berhadapan dengan _hollow_ sama seperti _shinigami._ Walau begitu hingga lebih dari 200 tahun yang lalu mereka mencoba masuk ke _seireitei_ dan para _shinigami_ membunuh mereka dan membuat sebagian kecil mereka saja yang selamat.

Semenjak itulah, _Shinigami_ dan _Quincy_ saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya dunia hidup semakin aneh saja..."Akatsuki mulai berpikir bagaimana Ichigo bisa berteman dengan seorang _Quincy._ Dia mengawasi dari jauh, _'tampaknya gadis itu seorang penyembuh...'_ Serigala itu melihat ke sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang ada didekat mereka sebelum dia bertemu dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Akatsuki memperhatikan keduanya yang bersembunyi didalam sebuah gudang. Hari memang sudah hampir malam. Akatsuki masuk perlahan dan bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Dia melihat gadis dan _Quincy_ tersebut tampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Gadis itu berkata kalau mereka harus menyamar dengan meminjam baju _shinigami._

Akatsuki terdiam, dia tidak bisa ikut langsung membantu. Saat gadis itu menemukan sebuah baju _shinigami_ yang pas dengan mereka, keduanya segera berganti baju.

"Ini sangat cocok! Kau juga tampak cocok, Ishida-kun!" kata gadis itu riang.

Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya, "tolong jangan keras-keras, Orihime-san. Kau akan membuat orang menemukan kita."

"Tak perlu khawatir, kalian cukup bersembunyi dan berpura-pura sebagai _shinigami_ yang patroli."

Kedua remaja itu melompat terkejut dan melihat Akatsuki berjalan keluar dari bayangan di ujung ruangan. Ishida segera mengeluarkan busurnya, Akatsuki hanya duduk didepannya sambil menatap dengan serius. "Kalau kau melakukan itu, semua _shinigami_ yang sedang berpatroli akan menyadari keberadaan kalian disini" kata Akatsuki langsung dengan tenang.

"Lalu siapa kau?" tanya Ishida tanpa menurunkan busur atau waspadanya.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku, Tsuki. Aku disini untuk menyelidiki tentang penyusup dibawah perintah tuanku. Aku tidak ada niat untuk melaporkan kalian atau bahkan menangkap kalian. Aku hanya melakukan perintah, tidak kurang dan lebih" Akatsuki menjelaskan singkat.

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa kemari?" tanya Orihime.

Akatsuki sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya, gadis berambut orange itu tidak terlihat aneh dengan serigala besar yang bisa berbicara berdiri didepannya. _'Mungkin karena Yoruichi'_ pikir Akatsuki mengingat mereka datang dengan kucing yang juga bisa berbicara. "Aku hanya akan menanyakan kalian beberapa hal. Tentu jika kalian mengijinkan atau mau menjawabnya. Kalau kalian tidak ingin atau ragu cukup katakan saja. Apa kalian mau?" tawar Akatsuki.

Orihime mengangguk langsung, Ishida terlihat ragu. Akatsuki tersenyum kecil melihat gadis seperti Orihime yang tampaknya memiliki intuisi yang bagus. "Baiklah, apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Akatsuki pertama.

"Kami datang untuk menyelamatkan teman kami" jawab Ishida, dia tidak menyebutkan siapa karena tidak percaya dengan perkataan Akatsuki. Tapi serigala itu hanya mengangguk, "apa ini pertama kalinya kalian ke tempat ini?"

Orihime mengangguk sambil tersenyum "ya, kami datang bersama teman kami yang lain."

"Begitukah? Sepertinya itu cukup" Akatsuki bergerak sedikit dan berjalan pada sebuah kotak kayu. Dia membukanya sedikit dengan mulutnya, didalamnya terdapat beberapa tas dan beberapa tempat obat dan perban. "ini adalah tas dan beberapa obat untuk luka luar. Kalian bisa menggunakannya jika kalian mau. Bagaimana pun ini adalah ruang penyimpanan. Setiap divisi memiliki obat untuk mereka bawa sendiri. Kalian memakai baju dari divisi 12, aku harap kalian berhati-hati. Jangan sampai tertipu dengan trik divisi 12 dan kapten mereka."

Ishida dan Orihime memperhatikan baju mereka. Sebuah lambang terlihat pada baju itu, mereka baru saja menyadarinya.

"Dan satu hal lagi..." Akatsuki terdengar lebih serius sekarang. Kedua remaja itu terdiam ketika mata merahnya terpantul oleh cahaya. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak bertanya atau berkata apapun tentang kejadian ini. Walau kalian merasa sendirian sekali pun, banyak _shinigami_ yang sangat kuat disini dan bisa menyembunyikan aura mereka seperti udara. Pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Ishida menyipitkan matanya, "dan kenapa kami mau percaya padamu?"

" _Quincy_ muda, Aku disini karena melakukan misi rahasia. Kepalaku dan kehormatan tuanku ada dalam taruhannya. Aku tidak meminta banyak, cukup kalian ingat pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi dan aku akan memberitahu kalian dimana Rukia Kuchiki." Mata kedua remaja itu melebar, Akatsuki kembali duduk. "aku akan mengatakannya dan ini tidak pernah terjadi, mengerti?"

Ishida terlihat terkejut mendengar serigala itu tahu tentang siapa dirinya. Dengan sudut matanya, Ishida melihat pada Orihime yang mengangguk kecil "baiklah" jawab Ishida.

Akatsuki tersenyum, "terima kasih... Rukia Kuchiki ditahan di menara _Senzaikyuu._ Menara putih yang ada ditengah _Seireitei._ Kalian tahu bangunan yang ada dipusat _Seireitei_ dan terdapat bukit tinggi? Dia berada di salah satu menara walau aku tidak tahu dimana tapi disanalah dia berada."

"benarkah?!" Orihime terlihat senang.

Ishida masih curiga, "bagaimana aku tahu kalau itu bukan bohong?"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada beberapa _shinigami_ lainnya. Terserah asal jangan yang menggunakan lencana atau memakai _Haori_ putih. Orang-orang itu adalah _shinigami_ yang sangat kuat. Mereka akan segera mengetahui siapa kalian hanya dengan sekali melihat." Akatsuki memberikan peringatan.

"Terima kasih! _Etto..._ Tsuki-san!" kata Orihime.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "kalian adalah anak-anak yang baik. Aku sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman kalian sepanjang hari ini tapi aku buat mereka semua berjanji untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalku jika aku muncul didepan mereka lagi. Hanya kalian yang kuberitahukan ini, jadi jangan katakan apapun mengerti?"

" _Hai!_ Kami sungguh berterima kasih!" kata Orihime sekali lagi dan membungkuk hormat.

Akatsuki berdiri, dia harus pergi sekarang. Waktu sudah sangat malam dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan tuannya menunggu terlalu lama. "Saatnya aku untuk kembali. Berhati-hatilah Nona muda. Tidak semua orang disini sama sepertiku, banyak dari mereka yang sangat penuh tipu daya. Apa yang kalian harus lakukan adalah cari teman-teman kalian dan selamatkan teman kalian. Jangan keluar dari itu, selamat tinggal."

Orihime mengangguk, "selamat tinggal, Tsuki-san!"

Akatsuki ber- _shunpo_ keluar dari gudang tersebut. Dia berjalan dan mengawasi sekeliling untuk memastikan Kurotsuchi tidak ada disekitar itu. Semenjak tampaknya dia memiliki mata-mata dimana-mana, Akatsuki harus lebih waspada. Yakin semua telah aman untuknya. Serigala itu pun menghilang menjadi pecahan es hitam yang hancur seperti salju.

.

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 10

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 10** **-**

Pada malam hari, beberapa orang ribut dan saling memberitahu sama lain. Mereka membicarakan berita besar, hal yang paling mengejutkan semua orang. Abarai Renji wakil kapten divisi enam telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh _Ryoka_. Kira dan timnya menemukannya tidak jauh dari menara _Senzaikyuu_. Setelah itu Renji segera dibawa dengan tandu pada sebuah pos. Dimana Hinamori sudah menunggu dan terkejut melihat keadaan temannya. Toshiro datang secara diam-diam dan melihat bagaimana Byakuya menyuruh Wakil kaptennya dimasukan ke penjara karena tidak mematuhi perintah sementara Gin yang muncul setelahnya memanggil Kira untuk meminta bantuan divisi empat.

Toshiro bergerak masuk tanpa suara dan melihat keadaan Renji dengan lebih dekat. Dia memperhatikan setiap luka yang ada ditubuh pemuda itu. _'Sepertinya Ryoka itu cukup kuat...'_ pikir Toshiro dan melirik pada Hinamori dibelakangnya yang tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Dia ingin sekali memperingatkan Hinamori tapi sekarang dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang berdiri dalam bayangan.

Keluar dengan cara yang sama, Toshiro kembali ke ruangannya dan duduk di kursi. Ruangan tersebut cukuplah gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu di meja kapten itu. Sambil bersandar, dia mulai berpikir dengan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi sambil menutup matanya. Ini seperti menemukan pecahan puzzle tanpa gambar.

" _My Lord..."_

Akatsuki keluar dari bayangan dan berdiri didepan Toshiro. Mata kapten itu terbuka dan segera melihat mata Akatsuki. "Saya sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang para _Ryoka"_ kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro mengangguk, "tunjukan padaku..."

Mata Akatsuki berubah keunguan, _Reiatsu_ -nya perlahan masuk pada Toshiro bersama seluruh ingatannya. Dia mengirimkan ingatannya tentang pertemuannya dengan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Semua hal dia tunjukan, termasuk bagaimana dia memberitahu keberadaan Rukia. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan untuk tuannya.

Toshiro menutup matanya dan melihat dalam ingatan Akatsuki. Dia tidak berkata apapun hingga semua selesai. Sekitar satu jam, akhirnya dia baru membuka matanya kembali.

"Jadi mereka tidak ada hubungan dengan masalah yang kita cari. Mereka hanya datang untuk mencari Rukia, tidak kurang dan lebih. Bagaimana pun yang kita cari adalah apa yang diketahui oleh Ichimaru dan Aizen" katanya pelan. Kedua tangan diletakan didepannya sambil menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Saya lebih khawatir dengan Aizen, _My Lord..."_ kata Akatsuki pelan.

Toshiro mengangkat satu alisnya, "kenapa?"

"Saya mungkin seharusnya lebih terbuka dengan anda. Sebenarnya selama ini, tubuh saya selalu berdiri ketakutan ketika berada didekatnya. Insting saya selalu berkata kalau dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Karena itu sebenarnya saya telah memeriksa beberapa hal tentangnya. Dan menemukan beberapa... hal yang mengejutkan" Akatsuki berjalan ke mejanya dan membuka sebuah laci tersembunyi. Dia mengambil kumpulan kertas itu, menunjukan isinya pada tuannya.

Toshiro membaca setiap isi laporan itu. Semakin lama matanya semakin melebar dan tampak terkejut. Satu lembar dibacanya dengan penuh dan konsentrasi penuh. Hingga beberapa menit, Akhirnya Toshiro selesai membaca semuanya. Dia menghentakan laporan itu keatas meja, wajahnya tampak sangat marah dan juga terkejut takut. Kedua tangannya segera diletakan didepan wajahnya. Dia tertunduk dalam dan tampak sangat muram.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini..." gumamnya.

Akatsuki terlihat sedih, "saya juga tidak mempercayainya. Tapi itu adalah apa yang saya temukan, _My Lord._ Setelah selama ini kita semua telah dibohongi olehnya."

"Kita harus mencari cara menghentikannya, Akatsuki. Ini sudah sangat berbahaya dan rumit." Toshiro terlihat sangat lelah saat itu. Semua kebenaran dalam kertas itu telah mengubah sebagian besar pandangannya dan entah kenapa seperti menambahkan beban dipundaknya juga. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Toshiro menutup matanya "kita sebaiknya pulang, Akatsuki. Kau pasti lelah harus membagi dirimu dan berkeliling _Seireitei._ "

" _Yes, My Lord..."_

.

* * *

.

pendek ya? maaf, beasttamer susah milih waktu dimana ceritanya harus dipotong.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 11** **-**

Pada pagi hari berikutnya...

"Mereka mengalahkan Renji?!" Matsumoto terlihat terkejut didepan Akatsuki dan Toshiro. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan mereka akan sekuat itu. Apa yang kalian pikir mereka kejar?" dia bertanya pada kapten dan wakil kaptennya. Mata Toshiro tertutup sebentar, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus memberitahu Matsumoto ketika suara teriakan tinggi perempuan terdengar dari kejauhan.

Ketiga orang disana melihat pada arah teriakan itu, "Ayo! Akatsuki! Matsumoto!" seru Toshiro curiga dengan teriakan tersebut.

" _Hai! / Yes, My Lord!"_ kedua _shinigami_ wanita itu berseru bersamaan.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu segera ber _-shunpo_ kearah suara itu berasal. Toshiro bisa melihat dari jauh kalau Hinamori dan Kira sedang saling berhadapan dengan Ichimaru berada disana bersama beberapa wakil kapten yang lain. Mata Toshiro melirik cepat dan Akatsuki mengangguk. Keduanya segera menghilang dalam sekejap lalu muncul tepat sebelum pedang Kira dan Hinamori berbenturan. Toshiro menahan pedang Hinamori ke tanah membuat sebuah lubang sementara Akatsuki menahan Kira dengan pedang yang masih berada didalam sarungnya.

Kemunculan keduanya mengejutkan semua orang disana. Matsumoto juga tiba tidak lama setelah mereka. Akatsuki menatap pada Kira dengan mata merahnya yang hampir menyala, "jangan ada yang bergerak..."

"kalian berdua benar-benar serius melakukan hal semacam ini?" sambung Toshiro pada Hinamori.

"Tapi!" Hinamori berusaha berbicara tapi segera dipotong.

"Matsumoto, Tetsuzaimon, Hisagi, tahan mereka berdua..." kata Toshiro dingin.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" seru Hinamori terkejut dengan perintah dari teman masa kecilnya. Matsumoto, Iba dan Shuhei segera menahan mereka berdua tanpa ragu.

Toshiro menatap dingin pada gadis itu sehingga dia hampir berhenti bernafas karena terkejut. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hinamori mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Toshiro. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti membeku dan tak bergerak bagai patung es. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak bisa belajar mengontrol emosi kalian?" kata Toshiro dengan sangat tenang.

Akatsuki melanjutkan kalimat kaptennya, "tindakan kalian benar-benar tidak professional." Kira melebarkan matanya dan tersadar dari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "kalian bahkan tidak menyadari kalau prioritas utama adalah menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas sana?"

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori terlihat hampir menangis.

"Aku akan membuat laporan pada Soutaichou. Kalian tahan dan kurung mereka!" Kira dan Hinamori akhirnya dibawa oleh Matsumoto dan wakil kapten yang lain. Toshiro dan Akatsuki melihat kearah tubuh Aizen. Hidung Akatsuki bisa mencium sesuatu yang aneh.

Gin mendekat pada keduanya, "aku minta maaf, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou_. Aku menyesal kalau kalian yang harus membetulkan bawahanku."

Toshiro terdiam, "Ichimaru... aku tidak tahu apakah kau memang sengaja atau tidak. Tapi jika kau berani melukai Hinamori atau Akatsuki, aku akan membunuhmu." Mata Toshiro menatap tajam tanpa takut pada kapten itu. Akatsuki hampir mengeluarkan geramannya walau begitu dia tahan dan hanya membiarkan matanya yang bersinar.

"oh, seramnya..." gumam Gin dengan senyuman mengerikan diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika itu beberapa _shinigami_ yang sedang berada disekitar segera datang terburu-buru. Mereka juga tampak terkejut menemukan seorang kapten telah tidak bernyawa disana. Toshiro segera memberikan perintah pada mereka untuk menurunkan tubuh Aizen sebelum pergi bersama Akatsuki. Baik dia atau Akatsuki tidak melihat kearah Gin setelah itu. Keduanya segera berjalan pada Soutaichou untuk memberikan laporan. Pria tua itu terlihat terkejut dan heran bagaimana seorang kapten bisa terbunuh tanpa ada yang mengetahui di _Seireitei_. Kedua orang disana diam, baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki berusaha menyembunyikan kecurigaan mereka tapi Soutaichou yang berpengalaman itu berhasil melihat semuanya dari mata mereka.

"Apa yang kalian curigai, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ katanya pelan dengan suaranya yang menggema.

Toshiro terdiam, "ijinkan saya untuk menyelidiki kejadian ini, Soutaichou." Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang didepannya sama sekali. Dia ingin bisa mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas sekarang.

Soutaichou sekarang yang terdiam, "baiklah, kau yang bertanggung jawab menyelidiki kejadian ini. Aku harapkan pembunuh ini tertangkap, Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_

.

Toshiro berjalan dalam lorong, Matsumoto tampak baru saja kembali. Dia segera memanggil wanita itu masuk ke dalam kantor. Matsumoto tampak ingin menghindar sebelum melihat wajah serius dari keduanya. Jika Akatsuki terlihat sama serius dengan kaptennya berarti ini adalah hal yang benar-benar serius. Wakil kaptennya biasa terlihat sangat tenang bahkan dalam pertarungan. Sangat jarang untuk Matsumoto melihat keseriusan diwajahnya, _'ini pasti benar-benar serius'_ pikir Matsumoto.

"ada apa, _taichou?"_ tanya Matsumoto.

Toshiro melihat pada wanita itu, "Matsumoto, sekarang kita bertugas menyelidiki kejadian ini. Aku ingin kau masuk ke kamar Aizen- _taichou_ dan memeriksa disana. Bawa pasukan 3 dan 4 juga, apapun yang mencurigakan bawa kemari seperti catatannya atau barang mencurigakan lainnya."

"aku mengerti tapi Akatsuki-chan?"

Toshiro berbalik, "Akatsuki akan memeriksa tempat kejadian dan tubuh Aizen. Tubuhnya pasti sudah dibawa ke divisi empat untuk diperiksa Unohana- _taichou_." Matsumoto mengangguk dan segera pergi. Setelah wanita itu pergi Toshiro kembali berbalik menoleh pada Akatsuki. "Aku akan memberitahukan divisi lain tentang hal ini. Juga memeriksa kembali kejadian Rukia dan beberapa data yang lainnya. Termasuk data yang kau telah temukan" Toshiro menjelaskan. Dia tahu kalau sesuatu akan terjadi dan itu sangatlah buruk. "Berhati-hatilah, Akatsuki..." katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Akatsuki membungkuk, _"Yes, My Lord..."_

.

* * *

.

Aizen mulai melancarkan tipuannya! apakah yang terjadi?! Akatsuki mulai bergerak memeriksa...

Hahaha, sorry semua agak lama. Susah cari ide sambil nyari kerja. Tolong dukungan dan bantuannya ya! Saya masih cari inspirasi untuk bount arc dan juga membutuhkan semangat menulis kembali. Ini semua gara-gara sibuk baca fanfic lain dari film lain. Seperti biasa ya...

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 12** **-**

Matahari perlahan berpindah tepat diatas kepala. Berita tentang kematian kapten Aizen telah menyebar pada setiap divisi. Hampir semua orang berpikir kalau pelakunya adalah para penyusup yang tidak lama masuk ke dalam Seireitei. Toshiro segera memindahkan sebagian besar lembar kerja dari divisi lima dan mulai mengerjakannya bersamaan dengan penyelidikan pembunuhan tersebut. Matsumoto baru saja kembali dari laporannya dan terus menyelidiki setiap dokumen dan benda pribadinya.

Akatsuki bergerak memeriksa tempat terbunuhnya kapten Aizen. Dia menggunakan semua instingnya untuk mencari apa yang terjadi. Hidung Akatsuki bisa mencium darah yang kuat, tapi darah itu tampak sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang dia ketahui sebagai Aizen. Ada yang lain, seperti ada yang hilang.

' _ada yang berbeda...'_ pikir akatsuki yakin.

Gadis itu segera bergerak dan mengingat jelas bagaimana posisi Aizen sebelumnya. _'Tidak terdapat tanda-tanda akan pertempuran atau pertarungan. Tidak ada bau dari orang lain selain bau dari tubuh itu.'_

Akatsuki memastikan dan memeriksa setiap bangunan dengan radius seratus meter. Dia tidak menemukan apapun dan ini membuatnya semakin curiga. Dia mencatat dan bertanya pada beberapa orang yang jejaknya tercium sejak semalam.

' _Tidak ada yang melihat atau mendengar sesuatu sejak semalam. Bagaimana pun, Mereka semua berpikir kalau Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang melakukan hal itu. Seseorang benar-benar membenci anak-anak itu atau seseorang memang menginginkan Rukia untuk mati.'_

Akatsuki mulai curiga dan segera bergerak menuju divisi empat untuk memeriksa tubuh Aizen. Bersamaan ketika wakil kapten itu bergerak mendekat. Seperti bertemu dengan musuh yang sangat kuat atau seorang pembunuh. Seluruh bagian tubuh Akatsuki bergetar dan hampir membuatnya jatuh. Tangannya secara otomatis memegang _Zanpakutou-_ nya, Kuroyuki dan berbalik pada orang yang memberikan tekanan gelap dan mengerikan seperti itu. Begitu gadis itu berbalik, matanya tampak melebar melebihi apa yang dia pernah lakukan selama hidupnya,

"KAU!"

.

 _ **Krek!**_

Toshiro terkejut, gelas teh yang biasa Akatsuki gunakan untuknya tiba-tiba saja retak. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi namun dia tidak tahu apakah itu. Meski begitu, Toshiro bisa merasakan kalau itu adalah hal yang buruk untuknya. Hal yang tidak mungkin dia sukai atau inginkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Toshiro kembali pada pekerjaannya. _'Mungkin hanya firasatku saja'_ pikir Toshiro meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Hahahaha!

maaf ini adalah chapter terpendek yang kubuat! Sesuatu terjadi! Tolong lihat chapter selanjutnya!


	14. Chapter 13

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 13** **-**

Dua jam kemudian setelah kejadian aneh itu...

" _Taichou!"_

Matsumoto berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan kaptennya. Toshiro tampak sedang bekerja di depan mejanya seperti biasa. Wanita itu berlari dengan terburu-buru, nafasnya terputus-putus dan matanya tampak ketakutan. Toshiro mengangkat satu alisnya, "ada apa Matsumoto?" Dia heran melihat Matsumoto panik.

"A-akatsuki-chan!" Matsumoto menyebut.

Toshiro segera berdiri, matanya melebar "ada apa dengan Akatsuki?"

"dia..."

.

.

.

Diatas sebuah atap bangunan tidak jauh dari divisi empat, para _shinigami_ berkumpul. Terlihat beberapa bagian disekitar tempat itu yang rusak dan hancur. Sepertinya terjadi pertempuran yang cukup sengit sebelumnya. Serpihan es hitam dan beberapa bangunan yang hancur menjadi hal yang menghiasi tempat itu. Di antara para _shinigami_ itu terlihat hampir seluruh kapten kecuali Gin, Kurotsuchi dan Zaraki berdiri mengelilingi satu tubuh yang terbaring bersimbah darah disana. Soutaichou pun juga ada disana dengan wakil kaptennya.

"Bagaimana..." Ukitake melihat dengan penuh horror.

Kyoraku terdiam disamping sahabat baiknya, dia tidak berbicara apapun dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi jeraminya. Semua kapten segera dipanggil ketika mereka mendapatkan berita dari kupu-kupu neraka pagi itu. Seseorang menemukan tubuh _shinigami_ yang tidak bernyawa kembali ditemukan diatas sebuah bangunan.

"Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

Semua kapten berbalik, Soutaichou dan Sasakibe berjalan mendekat. Satu demi satu kapten menyingkir dan membiarkan pria tua itu melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka. Soutaichou bahkan membuka matanya untuk melihat hal itu. Disana terbaring seorang wanita yang penuh dengan darah. Cairan berwarna merah itu tampak keluar dari dadanya. Sebuah tusukan tepat ke jantung, bahkan sampai menembus tubuhnya. Sebuah _Zanpakutou_ berada didekat tangan dari gadis itu menunjukan kalau dia sempat bertarung dengan si pembunuh.

" _Sensei..."_ Ukitake berbicara sekali lagi pada gurunya itu.

Pada saat itu, dua orang lagi datang kesana. Semua kapten sekarang melihat pada pendatang baru dengan mata yang sama lebarnya. Toshiro datang dengan Matsumoto dibelakangnya. Matanya tampak membelah orang-orang disana untuk melihat. Seolah tidak percaya, pemuda itu segera melangkah lebih dekat.

Semua orang segera menyingkir saat itu. _Shinigami-shinigami_ yang sedang melakukan identifikasi juga segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Mereka tampak sangat takut dan kasihan pada kapten muda itu.

Toshiro berdiri disana, dia berdiri didepan tubuh wanita yang tidak bernyawa. Dia sering sekali melihat orang mati didepannya tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada salah satu teman baiknya.

"Akatsuki..." kata Toshiro tidak percaya, tangannya diremas dengan kuat "dasar bodoh..."

" _Taichou..."_ Matsumoto terlihat hampir menangis. Semua orang disana juga menunjukan wajah yang hampir sama. Unohana mendekat dibelakang Toshiro, "sepertinya ini terjadi dua jam yang lalu, Hitsugaya- _taichou_. Dia... mendapatkan serangan tepat ke jantung."

Toshiro tidak bersuara atau berbicara saat Unohana menjelaskan. Dia hanya membungkuk dan membersihkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah Akatsuki yang tidak bernyawa itu. Dengan hati-hati dia menutup mata yang melihat kosong tersebut. Dia juga mengambil Kuroyuki dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya. Ketiksa sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

 _ **WUSH!**_

Semua orang terkejut, beberapa orang hampir terlempar. _Reiatsu_ luar biasa meledak dari Toshiro, hanya para kapten yang masih berdiri dan mengambil jarak beberapa meter lebih jauh. Soutaichou tidak bergerak sama sekali. Angin itu sangat dingin dan terlalu dingin untuk dihirup terlalu lama seperti mampu untuk menghancurkan paru-paru orang yang menghirupnya. Bagai dalam sebuah badai salju yang dahsyat.

"Hitsugaya- _taichou!_ Kendalikan _Reaitsu_ -mu!" seru Soifon keras dan panik.

Ukitake, Kyoraku dan Unohana juga ikut mengatakan hal yang sama. Hanya dalam beberapa detik seluruh atap disana membeku menjadi es. Awan gelap mulai menyelimuti langit biru itu. Petir terdengar menyambar beberapa kali. Soutaichou akhirnya ikut berbicara sambil memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah, "Hitsugaya _-taichou!"_ serunya dengan jelas.

"ini bukan _Reiatsu_ milikku..." katanya dengan mudah, tangannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh _Zanpakutou_ -nya. Es biru segera menyelimuti tangan itu. Semua orang terkejut dan baru menyadari kalau Hyorinmaru-lah yang melakukan itu.

"tenanglah... Hyorinmaru..."

Sang kapten muda berbicara tenang pada naga es itu. Tiba-tiba seluruh salju yang berterbangan itu berhenti di udara bagai waktu terhenti disekitar mereka. Semua orang bahkan _shinigami_ biasa terkejut ketika melihat sebuah bayangan samar yang besar disana. Seekor naga es kebiruan berdiri didepan Toshiro dengan mata merah menatap pada Toshiro. Naga itu meraung ke langit, tinggi dan menggetarkan seluruh bangunan. Sayapnya direntangkan sangat lebar dan dikepakan dengan kuat melemparkan beberapa orang.

"luar biasa..." kata Kyoraku, diikuti anggukan dari Ukitake.

Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan kalau sebuah _Zanpakutou_ akan marah dan menunjukan dirinya didepan banyak orang. Terlebih sekarang dalam wujud naga besar.

Toshiro mengulurkan tangannya kearah naga tersebut tanpa ragu. Hyorinmaru menundukkan kepala, membiarkan tangan kecil itu menyentuh sedikit dari seluruh kepalanya. Dia mulai menenangkan sang naga es. Terdengar beberapa nafas tertahan lagi ketika mata mereka menangkap sesuatu yang jatuh dari mata merah naga itu. Matsumoto juga membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

Hyorinmaru menangis...

Dia menangis mendahului tuannya, menunjukan betapa dekatnya ikatan tuan dan dirinya pada gadis tersebut. Naga itu terdengar menggeram berat penuh amarah sebelum tuannya berbicara. "kita akan menemukan pelakunya, Hyorinmaru... Tenangkan dirimu" Toshiro memberikan tatapan serius pada naga tersebut.

"mereka akan membayarnya, kita akan membuat mereka membayarnya..."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Hyorinmaru kembali meraung ke langit memecah awan gelap yang menyelimuti, seakan menunjukan dirinya setuju dengan ucapan Toshiro. Para kapten kembali bisa menarik nafas lega walau masih terkejut dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Setelah itu juga salju kembali menghilang bersama sang naga. Toshiro kembali melihat pada tubuh Akatsuki, dengan hati-hati dia melepaskan _Haori_ miliknya.

"Unohana- _taichou,_ apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Toshiro.

Unohana mengangguk, "ya, kita sudah bisa memindahkannya. Kami akan meminta seseorang untu—"

"tidak perlu" Toshiro langsung memotong, dia membenarkan tubuh dingin gadis itu, membawa pedangnya dipunggung bersama Hyorinmaru lalu menutupi seluruh bagian Akatsuki dengan _Haori_ -nya.

.

Semua orang tidak ada yang berani mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kapten itu. Mereka melihat dalam heran, kagum dan bersalah. Tidak pernah sedikit pun dipikiran setiap orang kalau kapten divisi sepuluh yang memiliki hati es itu akan terlihat sangat memilukan ketika wakil kapten yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

.

" _Taichou..."_

Matsumoto berbisik sekali lagi, berharap bisa berjalan kesana dan meringankan kesedihan pemuda itu. Toshiro mengangkat Akatsuki dengan hati-hati dan membawanya pergi dengan _Shunpo._

"Ini perintah! Semua kapten segera kembali pada divisi masing-masing hingga pembunuh ini tertangkap!" kata Soutaichou sambil memukul tongkat kemudian menoleh pada Unohana "Unohana- _taichou,_ kau ikut aku untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Hitsugaya- _taichou."_ Unohana mengangguk siap saat itu. Dalam sekejap Soutaichou, Unohana diikuti Isane dan Matsumoto segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu apapun yang terjadi antara mereka setelah itu.

.

* * *

.

Oh Shit! Tidak Akatsuki! Apa yang telah kulakukan?!

buat yang penasaran, Hyorinmaru muncul sama seperti ketika di zanpakutou arc. Dia dalam wujud naganya. Lalu bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kurang kalimatnya? kurang sedih? Beasttamer minta maaf kalau kelamaan, soalnya lagi sakit gigi (huhuhu...). seperti biasa...

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 14** **-**

Matsumoto berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan dalam salah satu divisi sepuluh. Ruangan itu adalah tempat dimana semua tubuh dari _shinigami_ yang sudah tiada dikumpulkan sebelum dimakamkan dan diberikan penghormatan terakhir. Di dalam ruangan itu dua orang kapten, Soutaichou dan kaptennya sendiri. Matsumoto diminta oleh kaptennya agar tetap menunggu diluar hingga pembicaraan mereka selesai.

Unohana- _taichou_ telah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu setelah memeriksa tubuh Akatsuki. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memberitahu Matsumoto kalau Soutaichou ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan kaptennya secara pribadi. Wanita pirang strawberry itu paham dan bersedia menunggu hingga keduanya selesai. Dia mengenal kaptennya sejak masih di akademi dan karena Matsumoto-lah baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki bisa berada di tempat itu sejak awal.

"oh... Akatsuki-chan... dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa harus kau?" gumam wanita itu dipenuhi rasa sedih dan bersalah.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Matsumoto kehilangan wakil kaptennya. Dia tahu _shinigami_ adalah pekerjaan yang berbahaya dan tinggi akan resiko tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir akan kehilangan seorang wakil kapten lagi dalam hidupnya apa lagi dalam waktu yang cepat. Air mata perlahan turun dari sudut mata Matsumoto. Dia menangis tanpa suara berusaha agar bisa berdiri tegar didepan kaptennya nanti. Karena dia tahu, Toshiro pastilah lebih jauh terluka dari apa yang dirasakan oleh Matsumoto. Dia dan Akatsuki tidak pernah terpisahkan satu sama lainnya.

Dia terus berdiri hingga bulan sabit bersinar di langit. Wanita itu sudah berniat akan tetap menunggu meski harus berjam-jam. Saat itu seorang _Shinigami_ datang dengan terburu-buru menghampiri Matsumoto dengan wajah panik. "Matsumoto-san, apa Hitsugaya- _taichou_ ada didalam?" tanya _shinigami_ tersebut terengah-engah.

"Dia ada didalam tapi sedang bersama dengan Soutaichou sekarang. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Matsumoto, dia masih cukup berduka dengan kematian Akatsuki. _Shinigami_ itu mengangguk gugup, "saya membawa berita dari sektor penahanan. Hinamori- _fukutaichou_ , Abarai- _fukutaichou_ dan Kira- _Fukutaichou_ telah melarikan diri dari selnya."

Mata Matsumoto melebar terkejut sekarang, dia tidak percaya kalau orang seperti mereka akan kabur dari sel mereka. "Aku mengerti, akan kuberitahukan pada _Taichou"_ katanya. _Shinigami_ itu mengangguk mengerti segera kembali ke posnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Srek..**_ _._

Soutaichou keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Toshiro berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Matanya terlihat kembali tenang dari emosi yang sebelumnya ditunjukan oleh Hyorinmaru. Walau mengejutkan melihat sebuah _zanpakutou_ menunjukan dirinya didepan semua untuk meluapkan emosi karena teman dekat dari pemiliknya telah meninggal, tapi Matsumoto bisa segera berpikir kalau itu adalah bukti betapa kuat dan dalam hubungan keduanya.

"Kau masih disini, Matsumoto?" tanya Toshiro sedikit terkejut.

Matsumoto mengangguk sebelum membungkuk ketika Soutaichou berada didekatnya. "Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ aku serahkan semua padamu" kata pria tua itu dan pergi. Toshiro melihat Soutaichou menghilang lalu berpindah pada wanita didepannya. Matsumoto menutup matanya, "maaf, _taichou._ Aku hanya... ingin menemanimu..." katanya lemah.

"aku mengerti..." Toshiro menjawab tenang, "tapi kau tidak harus memaksakan dirimu."

Matsumoto berdiri dan melihat pada mata kapten muda itu. Dia tidak bisa menemukan rasa sedih atau sakit dari dalam mata Toshiro, membuatnya sangat bersalah untuk mengetahui betapa baiknya anak itu menyembunyikan perasaannya dari orang lain atau keras kepala dalam tugasnya. "Itu tidak masalah, _Taichou._ Tapi ada laporan dari sektor penahanan. Abarai, Kira dan Hinamori telah melarikan diri dari sel mereka" kata Matsumoto.

Toshiro melirik tajam, cukup tajam untuk membuat Matsumoto merinding ketakutan hingga ketulang. Dia mengangguk dingin dan segera bergerak ke sektor tersebut. Matsumoto juga mengikutinya dibelakang. Karena saat wakil kapten tidak ada, tugas posisi ketiga adalah menggantikannya hingga kapten memilih wakil kapten baru. Sementara keduanya bergerak mendekat ke sektor penahanan. Pada suatu tempat Hinamori bergerak cepat mencari seseorang dengan surat waisat Aizen yang baru saja dia dapatkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Toshiro dan Matsumoto pergi melihat sel dimana sebelumnya Hinamori ditahan. Tampaknya Hinamori melarikan diri menggunakan _Bakufu_ dan menghancurkan selnya setelah melumpuhkan penjaga. Toshiro melihat setiap sel dari wakil kapten tersebut dan menyadari kalau ketiganya tidak bekerja sama untuk melarikan diri.

Hinamori adalah seorang spesialis _Kido_ , walau ada cara untuk menahan orang seperti itu. Mereka tidak melakukannya karena tidak berpikir kalau dia akan melarikan diri. Toshiro berpikir dan melihat sekeliling, dia hanya bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi atau mengapa Hinamori melakukannya.

"Matsumoto" Toshiro berbicara "kau pergi kembalilah dulu. Mungkin aku bisa menebak dimana dia sekarang."

" _H-Hai..."_ Matsumoto terlihat ragu.

Toshiro memegang Hyorinmaru dengan kuat dan tampak seperti ingin membunuh. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Toshiro segera menghilang dalam _Shunpo_ -nya. Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah menyusul Hinamori secepat mungkin. Didalam hati pemuda itu, dia berharap agar teman masa kecilnya itu tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Cukup Akatsuki saja yang terlibat dalam hal ini. Toshiro tidak ingin kehilangan orang lain lagi dalam satu hari.

Setiap dia melakukan _Shunpo_ , Toshiro selalu melihat sekelilingnya. Walau itu hanya diujung matanya. Dia juga mencari dari _Reiatsu_ yang ada disekitarnya. Walau samar, Toshiro tahu bagaimana melacak seseorang berkat ajaran dari Akatsuki ketika mereka masih sangat kecil. Dia berhenti pada atas sebuah bangunan tiba-tiba dan bergumam, "disana kau rupanya..." lalu hilang kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tada! Chapter telah rilis! Silakan jika anda bersedia, please review!


	16. Pengumuman!

**PENGUMUMAN!**

Semua, Beasttamer99 mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan dalam mempublish cerita nih.

Beasttamer mendapat masalah dari server kurang ajar yang memblokir akses ke webside ini. Butuh waktu untuk membuka dan mencari tahu bagaimana kembali mengaksesnya. Mereka berkata kalau ini adalah website negatif. Dan harus mengikuti peraturan _bla... Bla... bla..._

 **BOHONG!**

Gga semua website kaya begini negatif. Itu tergantung dari cara kita melihat dan menggunakannya.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh tapi saya sangat terpukul ketika tahu website ini diblokir. Hidup ini sulit dan terkadang kita memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran melalui hobi. Saya hobi membaca cerita fanfiction dari orang-orang diluar sana. Banyak dari mereka yang menangkan ide dari kisah hidup mereka atau imajinasi mereka disini. Saya belajar banyak hal dari website ini.

 **Saya** suka membuat cerita.

 **Saya** senang bisa mengetahui kalau cerita saya membawa efek positif.

 **Saya** senang mendapatkan ide-ide baru dari orang-orang diluar sana, baik itu pembaca atau sesama author.

Jadi sebagai sesama pembaca dan Author dari ini. Saya ingin membagikan informasi penting jika ini terjadi pada kalian. Silakan buka link yang ada disini atau di profil saya. (saya pasang disini, kalian bisa copy-paste dan hilangkan setiap spasi yang ada di link yang ada dibawah sini. Ini berhasil karena saya bisa kembali mengakses akun saya kembali disini.)

https: cara-membuka-situs-yang-diblokir-all-operator-isp .html

kalian bisa menggunakannya karena saya juga memakai salah satu caranya pada chrome di laptop saya ini. Maaf kalau ini menyinggung beberapa orang atau perusahaan. Saya tidak ingin menjelekan siapapun, tapi saya merasa kecewa saat mereka berpikir kalau website ini adalah sesuatu yang negatif dan merusak banyak norma atau pemikiran seseorang.

 **TIDAK SEMUA ORANG ITU SAMA. HIDUP INI BERGANTUNG DARI PILIHAN ANDA SENDIRI DAN BAGAIMANA ANDA BERPIKIR DALAM MEMANFAATKAN SEGALA SESUATU.**

.

.

.

(Maaf semua, saya membuat ini karena benar-benar merasa kecewa, kesal, marah, bingung dan frustasi.)

 **GOMENNASAI**


	17. Chapter 15

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 15** **-**

Di atas bangunan besar di divisi tiga.

Terlihat Gin sedang berjalan diikuti wakil kaptennya, Kira dibelakangnya. Kira ditolong oleh kaptennya keluar dari sel dan dibawa kembali ke divisi tiga. Langkah mereka segera terhenti, begitu mereka melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan mereka. Keduanya tidak terlalu mengenali atau sadar kalau mereka telah diikuti semenjak mereka tidak bisa merasakan apapun dari orang tersebut. Tidak sedikit pun _Reiatsu_ yang ada darinya.

"Kalian berdua bersama bagaimana pun..."

Orang itu akhirnya berbicara, cahaya bulan yang tersembunyi kembali bersinar dan menunjukan siapa orang tersebut. Mata kebiruan bersinar terpantul, Kapten divisi sepuluh berdiri tegak didepan keduanya. Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "sama seperti yang aku sudah kuduga. Hanya sel Kira yang terbuka dari luar. Kalau kau menghancurkan untuk mengeluarkannya. Itu bukanlah tindakan yang sangat pintar darimu, Ichimaru..."

"Sungguh salah paham..." Kata Gin. "Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin orang-orang untuk tahu."

Toshiro terdiam, dia mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru. Matanya terlihat sangat dingin saat itu, melebihi apa yang bisa dihembuskan oleh angin malam yang terdingin sekali pun. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahukan tujuanku kemari bukan, Ichimaru?" gumam Toshiro sambil sedikit menunduk membuat rambut depannya menutupi kedua setengah wajahnya sehingga bola mata yang kebiruan milik kapten itu benar-benar menyala sekarang.

Kira tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur ketakutan. Dia sering mendengar tentang kapten divisi sepuluh yang merupakan seorang jenius dan dirumorkan jika dia benar-benar marah dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya yang luar biasa, seluruh Soul Society pun bisa terkurung dalam musim dingin abadi. Itu memang belum pernah terjadi, tapi beberapa kapten mengatakan kalau Soutaichou sekali pun tidak ingin merasakan atau membuat kapten termuda itu marah.

Saat itu, ketika ketiga orang tersebut bersiap untuk saling menyerang. Seseorang datang dan berdiri di antara Toshiro dan Ichimaru. Kira dan Ichimaru terlihat terkejut tapi Toshiro tampak sangat tenang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan muncul. Asap perlahan menghilang, sosok sebenarnya dari gadis itu sekarang terlihat jelas.

"Hinamori..." gumam Toshiro. Dia tahu Hinamori akan datang tapi dia juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Hinamori berdiri di mengeluarkan Tobiume, _zanpakutou_ miliknya. Toshiro terdiam sebentar sebelum yakin kalau memang ada yang aneh dengan gadis tersebut. Mata kapten itu sedikit terkejut ketika Hinamori telah berbalik dan menempelkan pedangnya tepat di leher Toshiro. Dia ingin sekali berteriak tapi apa yang telah terjadi berhasil menutup emosinya dan membuat topeng es diwajahnya.

"Pembunuh dari Aizen- _Taichou_ adalah kau..." kata Hinamori.

Hinamori perlahan mengulangi pesan Aizen. Matsumoto telah memberikannya sebuah surat terakhir dari Aizen. Kapten itu mengatakan kalau dia menemukan keanehan dari dimajukannya eksekusi Rukia. Alasan utamanya adalah bukan untuk mengeksekusi Rukia. Semua telah diambil alih sesuai rencara sebelum Rukia ditangkap. Aizen berkata kalau ada seseorang yang berniat menggunakan kekuatan dari _Soukyoku_ untuk menghancurkan _Seireitei_ dan seluruh _Soul Society._ Dan nama orang itu dia sebutkan dalam suratnya.

Dia adalah Toshiro Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ugh... Maaf... mungkin kalian semua udah baca pengumuman pada saat sebelumnya. Saya minta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan perkataan saya. Saya hanya manusia yang berbeda dari semua.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 16

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 16** **-**

Hinamori mulai menangis, Toshiro hanya terdiam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kedua matanya ditutup sekarang, dia tidak perlu melihat air mata dari Hinamori. Dia tidak pernah menginginkannya. Seseorang telah memalsukan surat dari Aizen tersebut untuk memprovokasi Hinamori dan membuat penyelidikannya tertahan. Atau...

"Kenapa Shiro-chan?! Kenapa kau membunuh Aizen- _Taichou_?!" seru Hinamori memotong pikiran Toshiro.

Toshiro berbicara dengan tenang, "kau pikir aku memang yang membunuh Aizen, Hinamori?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku juga tidak ingin mempercayainya! Tapi itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Aizen- _Taichou!"_ Gadis itu terus berteriak, dia bersiap dengan mengangkat pedangnya untuk menyerang sebelum Toshiro membuka matanya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis kebingungan dan tersesat itu terkejut.

"Akatsuki telah mati..."

.

.

.

Mata Hinamori terbuka, "apa?" dia terlihat semakin bingung.

Toshiro menurunkan tangannya "Akatsuki dibunuh ketika sedang melakukan penyelidikan untukku, Hinamori. Dia dibunuh pada sore ini. Jika kau berpikir aku telah membunuh Aizen berarti kau menuduhku telah membunuh Akatsuki juga." Matanya kembali terbuka bersinar, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghancurkan siapapun karena masa laluku atau apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir itu."

"Tapi... Surat _Taichou_... Itu bohong!" Gadis itu segera menyerang Toshiro.

Toshiro sedikit terkejut melihat Hinamori benar-benar menyerangnya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya seperti orang gila tapi Toshiro bisa menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah. Sebagaimana Hinamori menyerangnya air mata tidak pernah berhenti ketika itu dan bahkan jatuh membasahi setiap langkahnya. _Reaitsu_ gadis itu tiba-tiba meningkat, Toshiro pun terbang di udara. Mata kapten itu tampak menganalisa keadaan disekitarnya dan melihat senyuman dari Gin. Matanya berubah menjadi dipenuhi amarah.

"jadi begitu... Jadi ini juga salah satu rencana jahatmu, Ichimaru!"

Kapten itu segera melesat kapten yang lain, Dia bersiap dengan pedang ditangannya ketika Hinamori muncul didepannya. Dia tidak bisa menghindar di udara itu pasti dan pilihan melawan teman masa kecilnya tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. _'Sial...'_ Toshiro mengatakan dalam pikirannya sebelum melepaskan _Reaitsu_ -nya yang cukup kuat hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Toshiro melihat pada Hinamori, _'dia hanya tidak sadarkan diri...'_

"ya ampun, kapten divisi sepuluh sangat kejam." Gin melihat seperti dirinya yang biasa "tidak perlu menjatuhkan sekeras itu pada gadis yang hampir kehilangan pikirannya."

Toshiro hampir kehilangan kendalinya, beberapa kali dia mengambil nafas tenang dan melihat darah dari tangan Hinamori karena memegang erat _zanpakutou_ miliknya. Dia kembali teringat dengan hal yang dia katakan siang itu pada Gin. "Apa yang coba lakukan, Ichimaru? Bukan hanya Akatsuki, Hinamori juga... Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan peringatanku... Kalau kau membuatnya berdarah, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Oh ya?" Gin tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

* * *

 _ **The Battle Begin...**_

hahahaha emangnya DOTA?!

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 17

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 17** **-**

Toshiro yang mulai kehilangan kendali emosinya perlahan memegang Hyorinmaru diikuti seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan. _Reaitsu_ kapten itu juga mulai terasa di udara sedikit demi sedikit. Gin juga memegang pedangnya, "jika kau mencoba bertarung di tempat seperti ini, apa aku akan menghentikanmu?" Tubuh Gin juga mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan. Baginya itu tampak seperti sebuah kompetisi.

"Ichimaru- _taichou..."_ Kira terlihat gugup dan ketakutan. Gin memperingatkan wakil kaptennya dengan mata tetap pada Toshiro, "mundurlah Izuru. Kau tidak mau mati, kan?"

"kau bercanda? Mundur saja tidaklah cukup" kata Toshiro dingin "keluarlah dari sini, Kira. Jangan berhenti berlari walau kami sudah hilang dari pandanganmu. Keluarlah dari _Seireitei_ jika perlu... Aku tidak memerlukan darah orang lain di pedangku."

Tanpa peringatan atau suara Toshiro tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul diatas Gin, dia segera mengayunkan pedangnya dan menciptakan lubang es besar. Gin berhasil menghindari itu, kapten muda itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya tapi sekali lagi Gin menghindar dengan melompat ke udara. Toshiro mengikutinya, pedang mereka dengan kuat saling beradu dan menciptakan suara besi yang bertabrakan disertai ledakan _Reaitsu_ dan angin kencang.

Toshiro tiba-tiba menarik pedangnya pada posisi pertama dan mengayunkan tangannya. Puluhan jarum es muncul entah darimana melesat kearah Gin. Dengan cekatan kapten itu menghindar tapi mendapatkan beberapa robekan kecil di bajunya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Toshiro Hitsugaya, kapten divisi 10. Seorang anak yang luar biasa yang datang bersamaan hanya sekali dalam beberapa abad." Gin tersenyum "sangat berbahaya... Siapa kira kau bisa menyerang dengan tangan kosong?"

Toshiro mendengus kecil, "banyak hal yang kalian tidak ketahui tentangku." Dia kembali mengambil posisi dan mengumpulkan _Reiatsu_ miliknya. Seluruh udara mulai semakin dingin dan beberapa bagian juga ikut membeku. Kekuatan yang timbul di udara membuat Kira terpukul mundur beberapa kali dan sulit bernafas. Dia terkejut melihat ada yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu pada usia yang sangat muda.

Kedua kapten itu maju menyerang, Toshiro berhasil merobek bagian lengan dari baju Gin. Kapten itu segera merobeknya dan melemparkannya pada Toshiro. Toshiro menghindar dengan mudah tanpa menghilangkan pandangannya dari Gin ketika dia menyerang maju. Toshiro bertahan sambil melangkah mundur, Gin tersenyum melihatnya.

"bagaimana rasanya disudutkan?" tanya Gin.

Sebuah sabit rantai _**(?)**_ terbang ketika itu dan menahan pedang Gin. Toshiro segera melompat di udara, Gin melepas ikatan itu. "Begitu... Sepertinya aku tidak seharusnya meremehkanmu, Toshiro Hitsugaya... atau aku akan berakhir menyesal setelah itu..."

"belum... ini masih belum..." kata Toshiro dan membuat Alis Gin sedikit mengerut "penyesalanmu yang sebenarnya baru dimulai sekarang." Toshiro membuka matanya dan terlihat semakin menyala kebiruan. "Kau membuatku untuk hal itu. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal sebanyak yang telah kau lakukan" kata Toshiro menggeram seperti _Reiatsu_ -nya tiba-tiba meledak dan melesat ke langit.

Toshiro memegang Hyorinmaru dan mengarahkannya ke langit. Langit segera berubah menjadi gelap dan membuat kedua orang disana melihat dengan takjub. Udara menjadi lebih dingin bahkan membuat tanah mulai ditutupi oleh es.

" _Soten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru..."_

Naga raksasa dari es dan air muncul dari pangkal pedang Toshiro. Naga itu berputar di sekitar kapten itu, dia juga melepaskan raungan yang sangat kuat dan besar. Raungan itu bahkan membuat Kira terdorong dan kedinginan hingga ke dalam tulang. "Naga es dan air yang dibuat dari luapan tekanan roh... dan bahkan bisa mengendalikan cuaca. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Tapi ini... Hitsugaya- _taichou... zanpakutou_ es terkuat di _Soul Society!_ Hyorinmaru!" kata Kira.

Toshiro terlihat semakin serius, dia hanya menunjuk Gin dengan pedangnya dan naga itu segera terbang pada targetnya. Gin berhasil melompat tapi Kira tidak banyak beruntung karena langsung membeku ketika tubuhnya terkena air dari Hyorinmaru. Kira berteriak kesakitan merasakan dinginnya es dari _zanpakutou_ es terkuat itu. Dia segera terjatuh ketanah dan menghancurkan es bagian atas walau bagian bawahnya masih membeku.

Gin melompat dan berdiri diatap ketika dia melihat Toshiro kembali menunjukan pedang padanya mengirimkan naga es lain padanya. Kapten itu tidak menghindar kali ini, dia memusatkan _reaitsu_ di ujung pedangnya dan menghancurkan naga es itu menjadi berkeping-keping sebelum menyadari tangannya yang seperti lumpuh. Toshiro berhasil membekukan tangan Ichimaru dan mengikatnya dengan rantai dari ujung pedangnya.

" _Taichou!"_ Kira berseru dari bawah mencoba menghancurkan es yang menjebaknya walau percuma. "ini sudah berakhir, Ichimaru" kata Toshiro.

" _Shoot To Kill, Shinso."_

Toshiro menghindar sedikit, "kau yakin mau menghindari ini?" tanya Gin. Mata Toshiro melebar saat itu, pedang itu terus saja memanjang dan mengarah pada satu orang lain disana. Gadis yang satu-satunya tidak mungkin menghindar saat itu. Gin tersenyum lebar, "dia akan mati... gadis itu..."

"Hinamori!"

.

.

.

 _ **Krang!**_

Ketika itu orang lain muncul dan menahan pedang itu hingga berhenti beberapa kaki dari Hinamori yang tak sadarkan diri. Toshiro terlihat terkejut dan bersyukur pada saat bersamaan. Matsumoto berhasil menghentikan pedang Gin. "Matsumoto..." bisik Toshiro. Gin terdiam saat itu, Kira ikut terkejut melihat ada orang lain yang datang.

"maafkan saya, _Taichou._ Saya kembali ke tempat seperti yang anda perintahkan tapi setelah merasakan _Reiatsu_ Hyorinmaru, saya segera datang."

Matsumoto terlihat berkeringat, sepertinya memang benar dia datang ke tempat itu dari divisi sepuluh. Toshiro mulai berpikir berapa banyak dia telah menarik perhatian disekitarnya.

"tolong tarik kembali pedang anda, Ichimaru- _taichou"_ kata Matsumoto dengan sedikit terpaksa, Gin tidak bergerak "jika tidak... saya terpaksa menjadi lawan anda." Wanita menyatakan bersamaan pedangnya mulai retak. Gin tampak mengerutkan alisnya dengan dalam sebelum tiba-tiba tersenyum. Pedangnya segera ditarik kembali, dia pun berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun bersama Kira yang diangkat olehnya. Toshiro terdiam, dia melompat menghampiri Matsumoto.

" _Taichou..."_ Matsumoto kembali berdiri dan memasukan pedangnya.

Toshiro mendekat, "kerja bagus... dan maaf, Matsumoto..." dia menambahkan dengan lembut.

Matsumoto jelas terkejut, "apa maksudmu, _Taichou?_ Kau tidak memiliki apapun untuk dimaafkan" katanya dengan senyuman.

Toshiro melihat Matsumoto menggaruk sedikit tangannya. "kita akan membawa Hinamori untuk istirahat di tempat kita dan mencari beberapa perban untukmu" Mata Matsumoto melebar sedikit sebelum tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali memasukan pedangnya "jika dia sudah bisa berjalan, kita akan membawanya ke divisi empat." Kapten itu berjalan dan menggendong gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

' _Akan kubunuh dia lain kali...'_ Toshiro menggeram dalam pikiran _'dan selanjutnya tidak akan ada Matsumoto atau seorang pun yang mengganggu...'_ Keduanya pun segera menghilang dan bergerak kembali ke tempat mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 18

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 18** **-**

Di dalam salah satu ruangan perawatan divisi sepuluh...

Dua bayang tampak sedang berada disana. Kapten muda Toshiro dan Matsumoto sedang berdiri didepan pintu bersampingan. Memperhatikan orang lain yang sedang ada dihadapan mereka. Disana terlihat Hinamori sedang tertidur dengan selang infus di tangan. Gadis itu belumlah sadar setelah kejadian pada malam sebelumnya. Toshiro tampak sedikit bersalah, dia berpikir kalau mungkin dia telah terlalu keras padanya. "jika kau tidak datang, Hinamori pasti sudah mati. Terima kasih Matsumoto" katanya dengan tenang dan datar. Meski begitu Matsumoto bisa mendengar nada bersalah dan syukur darinya.

Matsumoto tersenyum kecil, "tidak masalah, _Taichou."_

Mata Kapten itu melihat kearah perban yang ada di tangan Matsumoto. Beberapa kali wanita itu menggaruk pergelangannya. Walau Toshiro masih memperhatikan Hinamori, dia sebenarnya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada disampingnya. "Terlalu kencang, Matsumoto?" tanya Toshiro. Dia sendiri yang memasangkan perban ditangan wanita itu.

"Tidak, _Taichou._ Jujur saja aku terkejut melihat anda bisa melakukan Kido penyembuhan. Siapa yang mengajari?" tanya Matsumoto.

Toshiro menjawab tanpa merubah ekspresinya, "Akatsuki yang mengajariku."

Seperti menyesal karena bertanya, Matsumoto tertunduk sedikit mendengar nama gadis itu. Kaptennya telah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga untuknya pada saat yang bersamaan. Tapi tidak sedikit pun air mata keluar darinya. Ini membuatnya benar-benar bersalah. Matsumoto sangat takut kalau kaptennya hancur dari dalam. Dia berharap kalau dirinya bisa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia melihat Toshiro mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari dalam bajunya. Mata kapten itu tampak melihat isi dari kertas itu dengan serius. "Apa itu, kapten?" tanya Matsumoto mau tidak mau bertanya.

Toshiro terdiam sebentar, "ini pesan terakhir Akatsuki yang kutemukan dari pakaiannya." Wanita itu terkejut, Toshiro memberikan kertas itu dan membiarkannya membaca. Dalam kertas itu hanya terdapat dua macam angka yang sangat membingungkan Matsumoto.

 _01000001 01001001 01011010 01000101 01001110_

 _01001000 01001001 01000100 01010101 01010000_

"bahasa apa ini? Apa kau mengerti ini, _Taichou?"_ tanya Matsumoto kebingungan.

Toshiro tidak melihat kearahnya, "kau akan kujelaskan nanti dan tentu aku mengerti. Dia masih pembimbingku."

Toshiro kembali terdiam dalam pikirannya lalu terhenti ketika sebuah kupu-kupu Neraka datang. Sebuah berita mengejutkan kembali datang. Eksekusi Rukia akan dimulai dalam waktu 29 jam dari mereka saat itu. Kedua orang itu terkejut, Toshiro segera berjalan keluar. Semua kejadian ini benar-benar sangat membingungkan dan memusingkan.

Matsumoto mengikutinya, _"Taichou!"_

"Eksekusi dan pelepasan kekuatan _Sokyoku_ ini... Jika itu tujuan maka kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini dilanjutkan." Matsumoto terkejut dengan ucapan kaptennya. Toshiro terlihat sangat serius, matanya bersinar kebiruan dan sedikit terbelah seperti mata seekor naga. "Ikut aku, Matsumoto. Kita harus menghentikan eksekusi ini dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ada darah orang yang tidak bersalah lain jatuh ke tangan seseorang..."

 _"Hai!"_ Matsumoto ikut memancarkan keseriusannya. Jika kaptennya akan melawan perintah dan aturan, dia akan mengikutinya kalau pun nyawa taruhannya.

.

Waktu eksekusi hampir tiba.

Toshiro segera memasangkan sebuah pelindung, Matsumoto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan seseorang melakukan apa. Ini hanya melindunginya dari serangan luar" Toshiro menjawab langsung pertanyaan Matsumoto yang belum ditanya. Wanita itu tertunduk, kapten itu segera bergerak. Keduanya segera pergi untuk menghentikan eksekusi tersebut.

Matsumoto dan Toshiro melakukan _shunpo_ sepanjang jalan, mereka segera bergerak ke pusat pemerintahan. Mereka terus bergerak ke _sentral 46_ ketika merasakan _Reiatsu_ yang kuat dari berbagai arah.

"Zaraki, Komamura dan Tousen..." gumam Toshiro melihat kearah sebuah bangunan tinggi yang hancur dan meledak dari dalam. Terlihat _Bankai_ dari Kapten divisi sembilan Tousen yang menutupi pundak bangunan. Toshiro juga bisa merasakan _Reaitsu_ dari Kenpachi didalamnya.

' _dia pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri'_ pikir Toshiro.

Kapten itu terus bergerak bersama Matsumoto, keduanya tetap berlari lalu kemudian terhenti ketika merasakan energi dari _Sokyoku_ sedang dipersiapkan.

"sudah dimulai..." kata Toshiro, dia segera kembali berlari lebih cepat "Ayo Matsumoto!"

" _Hai!"_

.

.

.

* * *

Hei Semua! beasttamer99 kembali!

seperti yang kalian lihat! Toshiro mendapatkan pesan terakhir dari akatsuki. Mungkin ada yang ingat kalau sebenarnya akatsuki memiliki kemampuan untuk telepati dengan toshiro dan bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu itu gga melakukannya?

dalam cerita kali ini akatsuki tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia... (eh tunggu, kalau dijelasin ketahuan siapa yang bunuh... ugh...sorry). intinya, telepati memerlukan konsentrasi dan jarak yang pas. Kali itu Akatsuki sedang terburu-buru dan panik. Jadi dia gga sempat bertelepati.

oh ya, pesannya itu dalam huruf biner ya...

kalau kalian penasaran silakan cari dari beberapa website. Saya ambil yang instannya, karena tidak mungkin menghitung sendiri. kalau ada yang malas, jangan khawatir karena nanti semua akan dijelaskan dalam cerita ini hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran. terima kasih!

please review!


	21. Chapter 19

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 19** **-**

"Apa kau tidak akan menolong mereka dulu, _Taichou?"_ tanya Matsumoto sambil berlari.

Mereka berdua bisa merasakan ledakan Reatsu dari berbagai arah terutama di bukit S _okyoku._ Toshiro terdiam, "aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Para _Ryoka_ itu tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Rukia. Mereka datang dari jauh hanya untuk menyelamatkannya." Senyuman kecil terlihat disudut bibir kapten itu, membut Matsumoto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat dan semakin lebar saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

"Akatsuki juga akan melindungi mereka..." sambung kapten itu.

.

Ketika itu di bukit _Sokyoku..._

Para Kapten berkumpul seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, hanya kali ini tidak semua ada disana. Hanya sedikit kapten yang datang saat itu, Soutaichou, Unohana, Soifon, Kyoraku dan Byakuya. Mereka semua datang dengan wakil kapten mereka sendiri. Menanti eksekusi untuk dimulai sebagaimana apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Yaitu melihat seluruh eksekusi itu hingga akhir.

Soutaichou mulai berbicara, mengumumkan kesalahan dan hukuman pada _Shinigami_ tersebut. Dia menanyakan permintaan terakhir dari Rukia. Gadis itu meminta agar para _Ryoka_ dikirimkan kembali ke tempat mereka dengan aman. Soutaichou menyanggupi hal itu, Isane melihat dengan sedih dan bersalah. "Kejamnya, dia bilang kalau dia tidak akan berencana membiarkan satu pun dari mereka untuk hidup" kata Isane.

Unohana segera memotongnya, "itu tidak kejam, Isane. Itu adalah kebaikan, sejak akhir darinya tidak bisa dihindari."

Eksekusi itu hampirlah dimulai, semua kapten terlihat cukup serius saat itu. Rukia dibawa ke puncak tiang eksekusi diikuti oleh munculnya Burung api.

 _Kikou..._

Bentuk asli dari tombak _Sokyoku_ dan pengeksekusi dari hukuman akhir. Dia akan membakar seluruh bagian dari terdakwa tanpa ada yang tersisa. Baik tubuh maupun jiwa dari seseorang. Semua kapten melihat dengan sedikit terpesona semenjak hal itu hampir tidak pernah dilakukan.

Burung api itu melesat ke langit memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang terbuat dari api sempurna. Dia berputar sebelum melihat kearah Rukia yang sudah ada di puncak tertinggi. Mata gadis itu sedikit mengeluarkan air mata saat ingatannya ketika hidup kembali terputar. Mengucapkan setiap rasa terima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Rukia sudah menerima semuanya dan berpikir kalau itu adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

Burung api itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan maju. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, bahkan Rukia bisa merasakan hawa panasnya. Lalu saat itulah seseorang datang entah darimana, berdiri diantara Rukia dan burung api itu. Mengejutkan semua orang disana ketika seharusnya Rukia tereksekusi. Gadis itu sendiri membuka matanya kembali sebelum menahan nafas terkejut. Seseorang telah menghentikan Kikou pada saat terakhir dan berdiri didepannya. Rambut jingga dan mata yang lembut, Rukia bisa mengenali itu bahkan meski dari kejauhan.

Ichigo yang telah menyelesaikan latihan _Bankai-_ nya segera menghentikan _Sokyoku_ dengan _zanpakutou_ -nya. Rukia terlihat tidak percaya, "Ichigo..."

"Yo!" sapa pemuda itu mudah.

Semua orang dibawah terlihat terkejut saat burung api itu berhenti. "Dia menghentikannya! Kekuatan penghancur _Sokyoku_ sama dengan satu milyar kekuatan _zanpakutou._ Dan terhenti dengan satu saja? Siapa dia?!" kata Soifon.

Kyoraku mengangkat topinya, "Nanao-chan... itu pasti orang yang dikatakan oleh penyusup sebelumnya..."

"Ya..." Nanao mengangguk "dia terlihat sama dengan laporan para kapten."

"Sungguh... setelah semua, dialah satu-satunya yang berhasil tepat waktu." Kapten itu tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dia senang ada yang berhasil mencegah eksekusi. Byakuya yang di sebelah kapten itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Tidak sempat berpikir pemuda yang sebelumnya dengan mudah dia kalahkan bisa menjadi sangat kuat dalam beberapa hari. _Sokyoku_ mulai terbang mundur yang menyebabkan Ichigo sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Ichigo!" kata Rukia dengan khawatir pada temannya itu.

"Jadi dia mengambil langkah untuk yang kedua? Baiklah, lakukan!" Ichigo berkata dengan tenang sebelum dia terkejut ketika seorang muncul diantara _Sokyoku_ dan dirinya. Secara samar namun cukup jelas untuk dilihat. Para kapten lain termasuk Soutaichou bisa melihatnya. Mata mereka kembali melebar dan beberapa dari mereka membuka mulut karena terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Isane tidak percaya.

Kyoraku melebarkan mata dan mengangkat topinya lebih tinggi, "Seperti mimpi..."

"B-bagaimana?!" Soifon gemetar sekarang. Selain itu tidak ada yang bergerak, Soutaichou membuka matanya. Dia juga terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri diantara _Sokyoku_ dan membantu Ichigo.

"K-Kau..." Ichigo terkejut.

.

.

.

Seekor serigala hitam raksasa berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Matanya tampak merah bagai darah dan ekornya sangatlah panjang hingga sampai turun ke tanah. Ukurannya sama seperti dengen Tengen saat dalam bentuk _bankai-_ nya. Tubuh serigala itu tampak sangat samar sama seperti hantu. Namun bulu kehitamannya tetap terlihat megah dan asli. Ichigo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Tsuki-san..."

Akatsuki tersenyum dalam wujud serigalanya, "pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Anak muda..." katanya dengan suara menggema dan penuh nada bijak. Suara itu sangat lembut terdengar di telinga semua orang dan membuat setiap _shinigami_ disana merinding hingga ke tulang. Tangannya diulurkan kedepan perlahan tepat pada burung api tersebut. "Sekarang giliranku melakukan permintaan tuanku..." Burung itu berhenti sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba es hitam membekukan seluruh api itu dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Tidak mungkin, dia bisa membekukannya?!" seru Nanao diikuti suara jatuh yang keras didepan mereka.

Ketika itulah Ukitake datang bersama Kiyone dan Sentarou dengan _Shunpo_. Dia segera melemparkan tali ke leher _Sokyoku_ yang membeku dan tampak berusaha kembali ke wujud sebelumnya _._ Semua orang melihat dia dan Kyoraku bekerja sama menghancurkan _sokyoku_ menggunakan segel penghancur dari klan shihoin. Isane terkejut melihat Sentarou dan adiknya Kiyone ada disana untuk membantu.

"Ukitake- _taichou?!_ Kiyone juga?!" katanya heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh salah satu kapten itu.

Kyoraku tersenyum, "yeah, pria tampan ini telah membuatku lama sekali menunggu."

"Kyoraku- _Taichou!"_ seru Isane.

"maaf, lama menunggu" jawab Ukitake.

Soutaichou membuka matanya lebar karena tidak percaya kalau dua muridnya kesayangannya melakukan hal semacam itu. Melanggar peraturan dan menghancurkan segel agung.

"Hentikan mereka! mereka ingin menghancurkan _Sokyoku!"_ seru Soifon yang langsung mengenali segel itu. Ukitake dan Kyoraku segera mengirimkan _Reiatsu_ mereka dan menghancurkan burung api raksasa itu.

Saat itu udara yang panas berubah menjadi dingin. Akatsuki tampak menghilang sedikit demi sedikit ketika Ichigo kembali dan melepaskan Rukia dengan menghancurkan tiang besar tersebut. Akatsuki mengangkat tangannya dan mengirimkan sebuah udara dingin pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Perlahan luka Ichigo kembali menutup dibalik perban dan rasa sakitnya menghilang. Mata orange itu melebar, Akatsuki hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, Ichigo-kun. Takdir telah memilihmu untuk menjadi _Shinigami_ yang bisa membersihkan dosa-dosa kami di masa lalu. Tetaplah pada jalanmu..." Serigala itu semakin tidak terlihat kemudian lenyap dalam salju hitam. Ichigo mendengar bisikan pelan di telinganya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Anak muda..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Oh! permintaan Toshiro berhasil! Akatsuki tidak akan pernah menyerah! Yeah! tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 20

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 20** **-**

Toshiro dan Matsumoto terus berlari menuju tempat tujuan mereka saat itu. Tempat yang mereka datangi jaraknya cukuplah jauh dari tempat mereka berada dan juga dari setiap divisi. Tempat itu sangatlah terpisah dan berbeda dari setiap bagian di _Soul Society._ Sebuah ledakan _Reaitsu_ terasa dari bukit _Sokyoku._ Matsumoto menoleh kearah bukit suci itu tanpa berhenti berlari. "Mungkinkah _Ryoka?"_ tanyanya.

"Sebuah benturan energi yang ada disana. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya?" kata Toshiro. Dia bisa merasakan berbagai energi yang berbenturan dari berbagai arah. _Gotei 13_ tampaknya telah terpecah dan saling menunjukan taring mereka, termasuk disisi mana mereka berdiri. _'Ini akan membuat lembar kerja semakin tinggi...'_ pikir Toshiro sudah lelah dengan hanya membayangkan gunungan lembar kerja setelah kejadian ini. Mata kapten itu tertutup sebentar, menghela nafas dan kembali terbuka. "Kita akan menghentikan masalah ini dengan menarik perhatian dari yang tertinggi."

Matsumoto melihat dengan serius pada kaptennya, meski didalam matanya juga terlihat keraguan. "Apakah anda bermaksud untuk memberitahu mereka tentang insiden kapten Aizen?"

Toshiro diam, "mungkin..." jawab kapten itu pelan hampir berbisik. Wanita itu mengangkat satu alisnya karena jawaban itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kaptennya. Matsumoto sering mendengar itu ketika kaptennya sedang melakukan sesuatu secara diam-diam atau menyimpan informasi penting. "Ayo cepat!" Toshiro kembali ber- _shunpo_ lebih cepat.

"Eh, Tunggu _Taichou!"_ Matsumoto mengejar dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari cukup lama mereka berdua tiba di sebuah pintu masuk. Tempat yang mereka datangi adalah _Central 46_ yang menjadi titik pemberi keputusan semua hal di _Soul Society_. Toshiro melihat sekeliling, dia tampak segera mengetahui ada yang aneh disana. "Tidak ada yang menjaga gerbang depan?" tanya Matsumoto ikut menyadari kejanggalan itu. Toshiro terdiam dan segera membuka pintu. Pintu itu tidaklah terkunci, membuat keduanya curiga. Matsumoto melihat pada kaptennya yang mulai mendekatkan satu tangannya pada Hyorinmaru. Toshiro melangkah masuk tanpa suara, Matsumoto segera mengikutinya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan masuk dan sampai ditengah. "Tidak ada orang disini..." kata Matsumoto.

Toshiro meraba pintu didepannya, "ditutup dari dalam..."

Matsumoto melangkah mundur, "aku Hitsugaya _-taichou_ dari divisi 10! Ada masalah penting! Meminta izin untuk masuk ke _sentral 46!"_ Toshiro mengumumkan kedatangannya. Tidak ada suara saat itu, puluhan pedang pun muncul dan menutup pintu. Mata kapten itu tampak semakin dingin dan segera memegang Hyorinmaru. Dia hanya terlihat memegang, mengeluarkan sedikit lalu dimasukan kembali dan pintu itu pun langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Taichou!_ Itu adalah pintu masuk ke pusat _sentral 46!_ Melakukan sesuatu seperti ini..." Matsumoto terlihat takut.

Toshiro terdiam, "perhatikan baik-baik, Matsumoto. Alarmnya rusak." Matsumoto terkejut dan perlahan mulai menyadarinya. Tangan kapten itu kembali melepaskan Hyorinmaru, "tidak ada penjaga. Kunci pintu darurat yang bereaksi dan alarm yang rusak. Seseorang telah masuk... Ayo Matsumoto!"

Mereka berdua berlari melewati berbagai lapis pintu dan menuruni ribuan anak tangga jauh ke dalam tanah. Toshiro semakin cepat dan menuju langsung ke pintu ruangan pusat. Tangannya membuka pintu itu langsung tanpa mengetuk. Saat itulah matanya berubah, melebar, mulutnya terbuka tak bersuara karena terkejut. Matsumoto mengikuti dan menahan nafasnya ketika matanya melihat kedalam ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

.

.

.

Toshiro melebarkan matanya dan tampak melihat dengan Horror. _Sentral 46_ telah dipenuhi oleh mayat dari pada petinggi. Tidak ada yang tersisa saat itu. Seperti sebuah hasil dalam pembantaian. Darah melekat dan tertempel di tembok, lantai dan meja. Yang aneh adalah tidak ada tubuh yang jatuh. Semua berada dikursi dan meja mereka. Semua dibunuh dengan instan. Toshiro mendekat dan mulai memeriksa dengan teliti. Tangannya menyentuh darah yang telah menghitam tersebut. "Darah ini sudah kering dan bahkan menghitam. Ini juga sudah retak karena kering. Yang berarti mereka tidak dibunuh hari ini atau kemarin. Berarti semua keputusan yang diberikan kepada kita selama ini adalah palsu..." Kapten itu menggertakan giginya dengan keras.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_

Toshiro dan Matsumoto menoleh cepat, melihat pada pintu keluar lain. Kira berdiri disana dengan wajah tenang, dia tampak sudah mengetahui yang terjadi. "Kira..." kapten itu menggeram "... dimana Gin?". Tiba-tiba Kira menghilang, "Kejar dia, Matsumoto!" Seru Toshiro langsung. Kedua s _hinigami_ itu pun mengejar hingga keluar dari pusat _sentral 46._

Toshiro mengejar dengan lebih cepat dan muncul didepan Kira. Matanya sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti mata pembunuh. "Jawab pertanyaanku Izuru Kira... Dimana Gin?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Kira tampak berusaha untuk menjawab ketika dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bernafas. Tubuhnya segera jatuh berlutut didepan Toshiro. Tekanan _Reaitsu_ kapten itu tampaknya hampir sama buas dengan malam sebelumnya. Kita bahkan sulit untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jawab aku... Izuru- _fukutaichou_..." Toshiro berkata dengan dingin.

"A-pa kau yakin... Hitsugaya- _T-taichou.._. Kupikir, kau harus lebih mengkhawatirkan Hinamori" Kira berusaha berbicara.

Mata Toshiro melebar terkejut, dia kehilangan konsentrasinya saat memproses perkataan wakil kapten itu. "Apa? Dia tidak—" Toshiro terkejut ketika dia merasakan _Reaitsu_ dari Hinamori tidak jauh dibelakang. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "Matsumoto! Bisa kau mengatasi ini?"

" _HAI!"_ Seru Matsumoto mengeluarkan Haineko, _zanpakutou_ -nya. Sementara Toshiro segera menghilang dan kembali ke _sentral 46._

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hai semua! sorry kelamaan, Beasttamer keasikan baca fanfic lain dan cari kerja. Kali ini Toshiro sudah mulai bergerak dan setiap misteri sedikit terbuka. Buat yang penggemar bleach. kalian mungkin sudah mengetahui apa yang berubah disini. apa yang kurang dan berubah. maaf ya kalau bahasanya ada diulang atau lebay (saya juga mengetik sambil buka kamus).

sebelum pergi, as always. Please Review!


	23. Chapter 21

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 21** **-**

Toshiro masuk kembali dan mengikuti _Reaitsu_ Hinamori sebelum itu menghilang. Dia terkejut ketika melihat dua orang yang tidak asing baginya berdiri keluar dari tempat itu. Kedua orang itu segera melihat pada Toshiro dengan tatapan mengejek. Mata Toshiro berubah kembali dan kali ini membelah sama seperti mata seekor naga. Suaranya berubah berat dan bergema dalam ruangan.

"Aizen... Gin..."

"Halo Hitsugaya, kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira" kata Aizen sambil melirik pada Gin.

Gin mengangkat bahunya, "maaf, Izuru pasti telah gagal menghambatnya."

"baiklah..." Aizen kembali para Toshiro, dia menyadari sesuatu "kau tampak tidak terkejut dengan keberadaanku, Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_

"Tidak perlu terkejut" geram kapten itu "bagaimana pun kau yang telah membuat Akatsuki _'mati'_. Dimana Hinamori?" tanyanya melihat sekeliling. Aizen tersenyum dengan sombong, _shinigami_ es itu melebarkan matanya. Toshiro segera ber- _shunpo_ melewati keduanya dan melihat seseorang yang berlumuran darah di depannya.

"Hina... Mori..."

Kapten muda itu terlihat terkejut dan marah. Aizen melirik padanya, "betapa malangnya, kau menemukannya. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu. Seharusnya aku menguburnya supaya kau tidak menemukannya. Tapi bukannya kau juga harus mengurus temanmu yang lain?"

.

.

.

"Diam..."

Aizen terdiam, saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras melemparkan kedua kapten itu ke sisi lain dari ruangan itu. Gin melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Toshiro memegang Hyorinmaru yang sudah tidak disarungnya. Mata kapten itu menyala dan menunjukan mata naga yang berwarna kebiruan. Kekuatan _Reiatsu_ miliknya bahkan melesat dan melubangi atap bangunan menuju ke langit dan membuat sebuah awan hitam terbentuk.

Mata Aizen melebar ketika melihat hal itu. Toshiro berdiri dan menatapnya dengan dingin seolah mengatakan _'aku akan membunuhmu'._ Aizen bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya ketika darah keluar dari pundaknya seperti baru saja ada yang menebasnya. Gin juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama ketika itu. Toshiro tampaknya lebih terfokus pada Aizen karena dia membiarkan kapten itu mengeluarkannya.

Dia menghilang dan muncul tepat sebelum Aizen menyentuh _Zanpakutou_ -nya dan memutar pergelangan kapten itu dengan kuat, Aizen meringis. Gin mengayunkan pedangnya pada Toshiro sebelum kapten itu berbalik dan menyerang Gin dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar. Gin terlempar dan menghancurkan sebuah dinding. Aizen bersiap dengan _Kido_ dan mengarahkannya pada Toshiro yang masih melihat pada Gin.

 _ **WUSH!**_

Sebuah dinding es hitam muncul dan menahan serangan _kido_ tersebut. Kedua kapten disana mengenali es itu. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin karena pemilik dari es itu telah mereka bunuh. Toshiro menoleh dengan sisi kanannya pada Aizen. "jangan kau pikir kalau aku bertarung sendirian, Aizen..." Toshiro mengeluarkan hyorinmaru, "aku tidak pernah bertarung sendirian."

" _Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"_

Naga es keluar dalam ukuran yang melebihi apa yang ditunjukan oleh Toshiro pada Gin. Naga itu terlihat jauh lebih ganas dan agresif dari sebelumnya. Mata merah dari naga itu melihat dengan penuh kebencian pada kedua pengkhianat itu. Toshiro mengayunkan pedangnya, memerintahkan naga es itu yang dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Hyorinmaru maju menyerang, Gin mencoba menghancurkan dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan. Tapi walau begitu hasilnya berbeda, kali ini kapten itu terlempar ke belakang dihempaskan pada dinding es yang kuat. Aizen mencoba mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ -nya ketika Toshiro muncul dan memukul wajah kapten itu dengan sangat kuat.

"kau telah menipu kami semua sejak awal" kata Toshiro dengan dingin "tidak... bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak pernah percaya kalau kau membuat semua ini hanya untuk impian yang bodoh." Aizen tampak tak berbicara. Toshiro meneruskan, "kegelapanmu telah mencemari seluruh _Soul Society,_ dunia manusia dan juga _Houce Mundo_. Kau telah berbuat terlalu banyak, Aizen."

Toshiro mengayunkan pedangnya, Hyorinmaru memutar tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan ribuan jarum es terbang kearah keduanya. Mereka berhasil menghindar tapi jarum itu tiba-tiba membuka pada ujungnya dan listrik biru keluar darisana menyerang mereka tanpa ampun. Toshiro berniat untuk membunuh mereka saat itu juga ketika dia mendengar seseorang.

" _Bakudou no.73 : Soren Sokatsui."_

.

.

.

Dua garis raksasa api biru muncul dari pintu dan menghancurkan apa yang ada didepannya. Toshiro, Aizen dan Gin berhasil menghindari itu. Toshiro bersiap untuk mengejar keduanya ketika merasakan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Unohana- _Taichou..._ Isane..." bisiknya terkejut.

"Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , kau tidak seharusnya mengeluarkan _Reaitsu_ -mu terlalu besar. Orang-orang diluar bisa merasakannya" kata Unohana dan menunjuk pada wakil kaptennya yang bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Toshiro melebarkan matanya dan menurunkan sedikit _Reaitsu_ -nya. Hyorinmaru terdiam dan masih berada dibelakang Toshiro. "Maaf, Unohana- _taichou._ Aku harus menyelesaikan ini, tolong pergi dan selamatkan Hinamori." Kapten divisi empat itu mengangguk dan berjalan melewatinya bersama Isane. Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba mengarah pada para wanita itu, Toshiro segera melindungi mereka bersama Hyorinmaru.

"menyerang wanita ketika mereka tidak siap. Kau benar-benar rendahan, Aizen..."

Toshiro melirik dan terlihat bersiaga semenjak keduanya telah memegang _zanpakutuo_ masing-masing. Hyorinmaru menggeram berat disamping tuannya. Dia bisa merasakan hal buruk dan memiliki satu perasaan yang sama pada pemiliknya. Pria yang ada didepannya tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup.

Aizen tersenyum walau tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Toshiro tahu dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan melompat ke depannya. Ketika dia bersiap untuk menyerangnya, Aizen yang didepannya hilang dan muncul kembali dibelakang Toshiro tepat saat dia menebas punggung kapten muda tersebut. Hyorinmaru yang protektif segera menyerang dan mendorong Aizen menjauh dari tuannya.

"dapat masalah, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Aizen yang suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Toshiro memaksakan tubuhnya dan melihat sekeliling. Aizen muncul dimana-mana dan mengepungnya. Hyorinmaru melingkari Toshiro dan kembali mengeluarkan jutaan jarum ke semua arah. Aizen-Aizen itu menghilang dalam ribuan pecahan dan Aizen yang asli pun muncul. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan terkejut. "tidak mungkin..." katanya.

Hyorinmaru kembali maju dan menyerang kapten itu dan melemparkan dengan cara yang sama seperti Gin. Aizen terkejut, sepertinya naga es tersebut bisa melihat melalui kemampuannya. Toshiro perlahan berdiri, dia kembali menyerang Aizen sebelum sebuah pedang muncul dan menembus tepat di paru-paru kanannya. Toshiro menggertakan giginya ketika berbalik dan melihat Gin yang menyerangnya.

Konsentrasi kapten itu terpecah dan Hyorinmaru kembali menjadi potongan es. Darah keluar mulut kapten tersebut. "Sungguh seorang jenius, Hitsugaya. Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" Aizen berbalik. Toshiro jatuh kesisi tubuhnya dan mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas.

.

* * *

.

Hopla! ini chapter selanjutnya. please review!


	24. Chapter 22

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 22** **-**

"Hitsugaya- _taichou!"_ Isane bersiap untuk berlari tapi dihentikan oleh kaptennya, Unohana.

"jangan sembarangan, Isane. Jika kita segera kesana, kesempatan apa yang kita punya?" kata Unohana melihat pada dua pria yang ada disana. "Aizen _-taichou._.. bukan, aku seharusnya tidak memanggilmu dengan kapten lagi. Kau adalah pengkhianat, Aizen Sousuke." Mata wanita itu menyipit tajam pada mereka. Sangat jarang Unohana menyipitkan matanya seperti itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengenalnya baik pernah melihat penyembuh itu melakukannya. Dan jika dia melakukannya berarti kau sudah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk.

"Halo, Unohana- _taichou"_ sapa Aizen "aku tahu kau akan muncul. Apakah kau mengetahui kalau aku ada disini?"

Unohana menutup matanya, " _Seijoto Kyorin_ adalah satu-satunya tempat di _Seireitei_ yang benar-benar tanpa batas. Ini adalah satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi untuk seseorang yang pergi begitu jauh dengan memalsukan kematiannya sendiri. Dengan boneka mayat yang rumit."

Aisen tersenyum, "hampir. Pengetahuanmu cukup baik tetapi kau membuat dua kesalahan. Pertama, aku tidak datang kesini untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kedua,..." Aizen mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang mati didepan keduanya. Unohana dan Isane terkejut, heran dan ketakutan.

"kapan itu bisa?" bisik Isane.

Aizen mengangkat satu alisnya, "kapan? Ini selalu bersamaku sejak awal. Aku hanya tidak membiarkan kau melihatnya sampai sekarang."

"apa maksudmu..." Isane kebingungan.

"kau akan mengetahuinya" jawab Aizen. Senyuman yang tidak biasa terlihat diwajahnya, "hancurlah, _Kyoka Suigetsu"_ katanya dan tubuh itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Kedua wanita disana mengenali pedang itu karena merupakan _zanpakutou_ dari Aizen. "ini adalah _zanpakutou_ milikku, Kyoka Suigetsu. Kemampuannya adalah Hipnotis sempurna."

"tapi kau bilang kalau Kyoka Suigetsu adalah _zanpakutou_ tipe air dan menggunakan refleksi dari air dan kabut. Untuk membingungkan musuh dan menyerang satu sama lain! Aizen- _taichou!_ Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya pada kami? Kau mengumpulkan semua wakil kapten dan menunjukan pada kami!" Isane mengatakan semua dalam teriakannya. Dia masih mencoba memastikannya sendiri kalau itu adalah benar.

"aku mengerti... jadi itu sebenarnya ritual hipnotis." Unohana berkata dengan tenang walau sebenarnya bisa dirasakan kalau dia sangat marah.

"itu benar... hipnotis sempurna yang mengontrol semua panca indra dan dapat mempengaruhi semua dimensi target. Termasuk bentuk, berat, rasa dan bau untuk meniru musuh. Aku bisa merubah semua hal selama _Kyoka suigetsu_ aktif. Siapapun yang menatapnya bahkan sekali akan terhipnotis setiap kali aku melepaskan _Kyoka Suigetsu."_ Dia meneruskan penjelasannya, matanya terbuka perlahan "walaupun sebenarnya ada satu orang yang bisa melihat menembus hipnotisku... kalian tahu siapa?" tanya Aizen. Unohana dan Isane tidak menjawabnya, Aizen tersenyum kecil.

"Dia adalah Nokage Akatsuki..."

"Akatsuki?!" Isane berseru sementara Unohana hanya diam.

"dia bisa bertahan bertarung denganku sama seperti Hitsugaya. Walau aku pun tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya. Sejak dia sangat berbahaya jadi aku memutuskan untuk membunuhnya" mereka melihat kearah Toshiro yang masih kesulitan bernafas. Matanya menatap dingin pada Aizen.

"tapi tetap saja... hanya melihatnya sekali...?" Unohana terlihat tidak percaya.

"sepertinya kau menyadarinya, kalau kau melihatnya hanya dalam sekali maka kau akan jatuh dalam hipnotis. Yang berarti yang tidak bisa melihat tidak akan jatuh dalam Hipnotis. Dalam kata lain sejak awal, Kaname Tosen adalah bawahanku." Dia berkata bersamaan Gin mengeluarkan kain putih panjang yang mengelilingi keduanya. "terakhir, biarkan aku memujimu, walau kau yang merasakan paling akhir sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentang mayatku. Walau kau sebenarnya sedang dalam hipnotis, Unohana- _taichou,_ selamat tinggal..." Dia tersenyum pada kapten wanita itu.

Tapi sebelum dia pergi, Aizen melihat Toshiro terduduk di lantai dengan luka yang tertutupi oleh es hitam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Matanya melebar, "sepertinya kau dan Akatsuki tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuatku terkagum, Hitsugaya."

"Berhenti!" Isane berseru tapi terlambat, keduanya telah menghilang.

.

* * *

.

Damn! he's run away, like a butterfly away! (LOL gintama...)


	25. Chapter 23

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 23** **-**

Setelah kedua pengkhianat itu menghilang. Unohana melihat pada Toshiro, "kau sudah mengetahuinya, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ tanyanya lembut. Dia bisa merasakan kalau kapten muda itu mengetahui sesuatu melebihi dirinya.

"Akatsuki menuliskan pesan rahasia di pakaiannya. Dia mengatakan 'AIZEN HIDUP' dalam pesannya. Aku dan dia sedang menyelidiki ini secara diam-diam semenjak kami yakin ada orang lain dalam _Gotei 13_ yang menjadi rekannya."

Toshiro menjelaskan dengan tenang. Unohana mendekat dan bersiap memeriksa kapten itu ketika dia menghentikannya "selamatkan Hinamori... Aku akan baik-baik saja. Temukan kemana mereka pergi dan beritahukan semua pada seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten termasuk para penyusup tentang Aizen dan tujuannya. Jangan jelaskan penyelidikanku karena aku masih harus memberitahunya sendiri pada Soutaichou terlebih dahulu." Kapten itu segera memberikan perintah dengan sangat jelas.

Unohana mengangguk pada wakil kaptennya "lakukan Isane..."

Isane segera menjawab dan melakukan pembacaan mantra. Unohana segera kembali pada Hinamori. Isane selesai membaca dan mencari lokasi Aizen. "tiga puluh satu... enam puluh empat... delapan puluh tiga... sembilan puluh tujuh.. aku menemukan mereka! 332 timur, 1,566 utara!" Toshiro mendengarkan koordinat tersebut dan juga menyadarinya.

"itu bukit _Sokyoku!"_ seru Isane dan Toshiro.

Unohana mengangguk, "bagus, sekarang cepat cari lokasi kapten, wakil kapten dan para penyusup itu."

"tambahkan Matsumoto juga, jika kau bisa" tambah Toshiro. Isane mengangguk dan bersiap.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua hal itu pada saat bersamaan, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ bisik Unohana sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar. Dia tampaknya masih sedikit tidak percaya kalau seorang kaptenlah yang telah membuat keributan sebesar itu. Terlebih menipu semua tepat dihadapan mereka sendiri. Mungkin saja rencana Aizen telah berjalan melebihi semua yang dia pikirkan.

Toshiro terdiam, "seperti yang kukatakan pada Aizen sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah bertarung dan pergi sendirian..."

Selesai Toshiro mengatakan itu terdengar suara langkah berlari cepat masuk dan mendekat kearah mereka. Isane yang sedang bersiap, terkejut melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam besar melompatinya dan mendarat didepan Toshiro sambil menyerukan kata yang hanya satu orang bisa ucapkan pada pemuda itu.

" _My Lord!"_

.

* * *

.

Oh My God! please Review!


	26. Chapter 24

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 24** **-**

 _"My Lord!"_

Unohana dan Isane terkejut melihat Akatsuki dalam mode serigalanya datang. Tubuh Serigala itu tampak sekali dipenuhi luka dan perban pada tangan, Kaki, perut dan dadanya. Terlihat masih ada darah yang keluar disana tapi serigala itu tidak memikirkan itu dan segera pada tuannya. Toshiro tersenyum dan memeluk Akatsuki dengan senang.

"Anda terluka!" Akatsuki panik melihat darah di dada kanan Toshiro. "Tolong tahan sebentar, _My Lord!"_

Akatsuki tidak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari Unohana dan Isane, yang terpenting untuknya adalah keselamatan dari tuannya. Serigala itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Toshiro dan mulai bersinar keunguan. Luka dalam Toshiro menghilang termasuk paru-parunya yang tertembus oleh pedang Gin.

Ketika sebagian besar lukanya hilang, Akatsuki berhenti. Dia mundur selangkah dan membungkuk dalam, "saya menyesal telah terlambat untuk menolong anda, _My Lord!_ Maaf telah membuat anda dan Hyorinmaru-sama khawatir!"

"Hentikan Akatsuki, kau tidak terlambat. Aku masih hidup dan begitu juga kau, Hinamori akan baik-baik saja oleh Unohana- _taichou"_ kapten itu meyakinkan serigala yang juga tampak penuh luka itu. Sepertinya dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bisa datang ke tempat itu. "kau tidak apa-apa dengan lukamu?" tanya Toshiro.

 _"Ini bukan apa-apa lagi, My Lord"_ jawab Akatsuki berdiri kembali dan mengangguk meyakinkan, Toshiro terlihat senang. Matanya segera berubah kembali serius sedetik kemudian, "kau bisa bertarung Akatsuki?" tanyanya. Akatsuki mengangkat kepalanya menunjukan mata merahnya yang berkilat, paham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Toshiro.

" _Yes, My Lord..."_ jawabnya dengan berat.

"bagus..." Toshiro melihat pada Isane yang masih terdiam "lanjutkan beritahu semua orang. Tidak boleh ada darah orang tidak bersalah lagi disini..."

" _H-hai!"_ Isane kembali melanjutkan.

Unohana melihat pada Toshiro dan juga Akatsuki. Mereka berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pergi. "Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ katanya masih tak percaya "apa kau juga menggunakan boneka seperti Aizen? Bagaimana kau masih hidup? Aku juga memeriksa tubuhmu saat itu"

Akatsuki melihat padanya, Unohana bisa membaca ekspresinya. Sedih dan juga bersalah, sepertinya dia tidak ingin memberitahu hal itu. "Maaf, Unohana- _taichou..._ Aku tidak bisa memberitahu tentang itu. Tapi bisa saya katakan kalau itu memang tubuh saya dan bukan hipnotis. Bukan seperti pengkhianat itu." Serigala itu terlihat sedih dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Unohana tidak bisa memaksakan itu, setidaknya itu bukan hipnotis seperti Aizen.

"Tolong jaga Hinamori, Unohana- _taichou..."_

Toshiro dan Akatsuki memberi hormat sebelum mereka berdua menghilang dalam salju hitam dan putih. Setelah semua yang dilalui semenjak puluhan tahun bersama, Unohana menganggap keduanya seperti anaknya sendiri sama seperti Ukitake. Melihat mereka melakukan hal berbahaya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa membuat insting keibuannya gelisah tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berdoa agar keduanya tidak memaksakan diri dan berhati-hati.

.

* * *

.

Unohana Mother Hen Mode! Sorry ya, di updatenya banyak soalnya kasihan yang udah nunggu.


	27. Chapter 25

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 25** **-**

Di _Sokyoku..._

Ichigo, Renji dan Komamura telah dikalahkan. Seluruh anggota _Gotei 13_ telah datang dan berkumpul disana. Aizen berhasil ditahan oleh Yoruichi yang memakai tubuh manusianya bersama dengan Soifon. Mereka berdua datang setelah berhenti bertarung dan mendapatkan pesan Isane. Gin juga ditahan oleh Matsumoto yang terkejut setelah mendengar kaptennya terluka parah setelah bertarung dengan keduanya. Sementara Tosen oleh Hisagi yang sebenarnya benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa kaptennya yang selalu berpikir tentang keadilan itu berkhianat.

Walau begitu dengan keadaan terdesak, Aizen hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Yoruichi dingin.

"Oh, maaf... sudah waktunya" kata Aizen.

Yoruichi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke langit. Dia tampak terkejut dan segera berseru "menjauh darinya, Soifon!" keduanya melompat bersamaan ketika cahaya menyinari Aizen dari langit.

Semua _shinigami_ melihat _Menos_ merobek dimensi. Mereka melebarkan robekan itu sehingga cukup besar untuk beberapa _Menos_ lainnya terlihat.

" _Menos grande..."_ bisik Soifon tak percaya.

" _Gillian!_ Berapa banyak mereka!" kata Omaeda.

Hisagi segera memotong "tidak tunggu... ada sesuatu yang lain disana!"

Cahaya lainnya muncul dan mengarah pada Tosen dan Gin. Hisagi dan Matsumoto segera menghindar. "ini sedikit mengecewakan..." kata Gin "aku tidak keberatan menjadi tawananmu sedikit lebih lama... Selamat tinggal, Rangiku." Kapten itu berbalik, Matsumoto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah ekspresi Gin yang asli.

"Maafkan Aku..." ucapnya terakhir.

Tanah yang dipijaki ketiganya mulai melayang bersama mereka. "kalian mau kabur?" tanya Iba mencoba tapi dihentikan oleh Soutaichou. "Hentikan..." katanya "cahaya itu disebut _'Negacion'_. _Menos_ menggunakannya untuk membantu menyelamatkan sesama atau sekutu mereka _._ Setelah berada dalam cahaya itu, tidak mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Semua orang melihat kearah orang-orang yang pergi tersebut. Tapi mata mereka melebar saat terlihat dua sosok dan _Reaitsu_ yang dikenali mereka muncul entah darimana. Semua melihat dua orang meluncur turun di udara. Matsumoto terkejut melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada muncul.

"Akatsuki-chan!" serunya bahagia dan tak percaya.

.

.

.

Akatsuki dan Toshiro meluncur dari sisi lain, pedang kapten itu berada ditangannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Seru Toshiro. _Reiatsu_ -nya yang kebiruan meledak dan mengejutkan semua orang. Bahkan beberapa orang terlempar kebelakang karena terkejut. Akatsuki mengikutinya dengan seluruh tubuhnya berwarna keunguan.

"AKATSUKI!"

Serigala itu mengerti dan mengumpulkan kekuatan di mulutnya. Toshiro bersiap dengan pedangnya, Mereka berdua memfokuskan kekuatan mereka pada satu titik. Soutaichou membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang keduanya berencana lakukan.

" _HYORINMARU!/BLACK BLASTER!"_

Mereka berdua langsung melepaskan energi itu. Toshiro mengayunkan pedangnya dan Hyorinmaru maju melesat bercahaya sementara Akatsuki mengeluarkan energi dari mulutnya dan terlihat seperti sebuah _Core_. Serangan mereka bergabung dan segera menghancurkan cahaya yang menyelimuti ketiga orang itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu. Kekuatan mereka tidak mungkin bisa cukup kuat untuk melewati dimensi" kata Komamura.

Ledakan dari cahaya itu melempar keduanya kearah _Sokyoku_ dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Mereka berdiri dan terus melihat kearah Aizen. _"Taichou!_ Akatsuki-chan!" Matsumoto berlari mendekat setelah melihat darah menetes dari kedua tubuh mereka yang masih kecil. Tanah dibawah mereka perlahan ditutupi oleh darah mereka sendiri.

Toshiro tidak memperdulikan itu dan juga tidak mendengar Matsumoto menghampiri. Dia kembali menghilang dan muncul didepan Aizen bersamaan tubuh kapten itu terlempar ke udara. Gin dan Tosen berusaha menolong saat Akatsuki muncul diantara mereka dan memukul keduanya dengan ekornya yang sangat keras.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Aizen mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mengatasi rasa sakit akan pukulan Toshiro "Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini? Aku lebih kuat dari kalian semua. Kau tidak mungkin mengalahkanku! Aku lebih kuat!" Katanya dengan marah.

Toshiro hanya diam, matanya melihat pada Aizen. "Seperti yang kukatakan..." dia menghilang lagi dan muncul dibelakang Aizen dengan pedangnya menebas punggung pengkhianat tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah bertarung sendirian dan bukan untuk diriku sendiri" jawabnya mudah. Aizen tersenyum kecil mendengar hal yang menggelikan itu ditelinganya. Toshiro memperhatikan dan melihat kearah robekan dimensi sebelumnya.

Monster dalam bayangan terlihat membuka matanya yang sangat besar sebesar robekan itu. Semua orang melihatnya dan mulai ketakutan. Apapun itu, benda itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah mereka lihat. Cahaya berkumpul pada mata itu dan tampak mengarah pada mereka.

Mata Toshiro melebar saat itu, dan menoleh pada orang-orang yang ada dibukit _Sokyoku_. "Akatsuki!" serunya dan segera meninggalkan Aizen. Akatsuki mengikuti dan kembali bersama tuannya bersamaan cahaya merah menembus robekan dimensi dan mengarah pada para kapten dan _shinigami_ yang ada disana. Semua orang terkejut ketika itu dan tidak bisa menghindar tepat pada waktunya.

 _ **DUARRRR!**_

Aizen tersenyum ketika melihat ledakan itu sebelum membuka matanya lebar ketika seluruh asap mulai menghilang. Sebuah lapisan es biru dan benda seperti bulu kehitaman tampak membuat kubah raksasa yang menutupi semua orang. Perlahan es itu retak dan pecah sementara ekor itu menipis hilang. Para kapten membuka mata mereka, Ukitake melihat sekeliling "apa yang—" perkataan terpotong saat melihat sisa es hancur dan ekor itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

Toshiro berdiri dengan seluruh luka kembali terbuka dan darah menetes keluar, sementara Akatsuki berdiri disampingnya dengan keempat kaki dan nafas yang terputus-putus. Keduanya melindungi setiap orang yang ada disana dengan secepat mungkin. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk membuat perisai dengan waktu yang sempit. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh pada saat bersamaan. Matsumoto pun berlari kembali sambil memanggil nama mereka. Wanita itu berlutut diantara keduanya dan memeriksa mereka dalam panik dan takut.

 _"TAICHOU! AKATSUKI-CHAN!"_

Cahaya kembali menyinari para pengkhianat itu. Ukitake mendekat dan berbicara, "kau telah bergabung dengan _Menos..._ Mengapa?" Kapten berambut panjang itu sangat serius berbicara. Dia tidak percaya kalau sesama kapten telah memanfaatkan mereka sejak awal.

Aizen hanya melihat dengan tenang, "untuk mencapai yang lebih tinggi."

"kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, Aizen?" kata Ukitake.

"kau terlalu arogan, Ukitake..." kritik Aizen. "dari awal tidak ada yang berdiri diatas. Baik kau maupun aku, maupun dewa." Kapten itu melepas kacamata dan menarik rambutnya kebelakang sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas sekarang. "Tapi kekosongan itu akan berakhir sekarang. Mulai dari sekarang aku yang akan mendudukinya..."

"Selamat tinggal, _Shinigami..._ Bocah _Ryoka..._ oh sampai nanti, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Nokage- _Fukutaichou_. Walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa selamat."

 _._

* * *

.

Such a Interesting? you know aizen with his true face.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 26

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 26** **-**

Setelah Aizen, Gin dan Tosen hilang dalam dimensi lain dengan para _Menos._ Semua orang segera bergerak merawat yang terluka. Divisi empat berdatangan dan mulai mengambil alih. Setiap grup datang dan merawat Byakuya, Komamura, Renji, Akatsuki dan Toshiro. Walau begitu Akatsuki tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tersadar dan Toshiro menggunakan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan sandaran. Matsumoto berlutut dekat pada keduanya sambil mengawasi mereka. Perlahan dia membersihkan darah dari wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh kapten dan wakil kaptennya.

Beberapa kapten lain yang masih sedikit kebingungan dengan pengkhianatan itu mendekat pada mereka. Soutaichou juga mendekat dan mengelus kepala serigala besar itu seperti pada seorang anak. "Sepertinya kau berhasil..." bisik pria tua itu sehingga hanya Akatsuki dan Toshiro yang mendengar.

"Ya, saya berhasil kembali tepat waktunya. Maaf membuat anda menunggu" Akatsuki mengangguk kecil. Toshiro hanya terdiam, beberapa grup divisi empat dengan ragu-ragu mendekat. Mereka sedikit takut dengan wujud Akatsuki yang sekarang. Akatsuki bisa mencium itu, "jangan khawatirkan aku. Kalian cukup urus _My Lord"_ dia menunjuk pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Toshiro melirik tajam, "jangan bodoh, Akatsuki. Milikmu lebih parah dibandingkan punyaku."

Ukitake membersihkan tenggorokannya, "A-akatsuki-san... Kau masih hidup? Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan itu, Ukitake- _taichou"_ Serigala itu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa kecil "sepertinya aku terlalu keras kepala untuk bisa mati. Aku akan terus hidup selama tuanku juga masih hidup."

Kyoraku dan Ukitake tersenyum, "sepertinya memang begitu..." jawabnya setuju.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu nanti, Hitsugaya- _taichou"_ Soutaichou berbalik dan menghilang bersama Sasakibe. Unohana tiba dengan Mikazuki dan mengatur semua. Toshiro dan Akatsuki hanya terdiam ketika Unohana berjalan menghampiri Byakuya. Kapten muda itu menutup matanya, dia perlahan berdiri dibantu oleh Akatsuki. Matsumoto ikut membantunya disisi yang lain. "Tugas kita selesai. Ayo kita pergi, Akatsuki, Matsumoto..." katanya.

"Apa? tunggu, Shiro-kun!" Ukitake berusaha mencegah tapi ketiganya segera menghilang. Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkan satu pun luka mereka dirawat.

Kyoraku mengangkat topinya, _"yare-yare..._ sepertinya kita sudah terlalu tua untuk ini." **(iya, lu ketuaan... Kyoraku...)**

.

.

.

Pada hari itu semua terlihat jelas. Byakuya selama ini ternyata mengangkat Rukia sebagai adiknya karena permintaan terakhir istrinya, Hisana yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Rukia. Hisana yang bersalah karena meninggalkan Rukia ketika masih bayi berusaha mencarinya hingga dia meninggal karena sakit. Karena tidak menemukan Rukia, dia meminta Byakuya untuk mencarinya dan mengangkatnya menjadi adik semenjak dia tidak memiliki hak untuk dipanggil sebagai kakak.

Untuk itulah, saat Byakuya menemukan Rukia, dia segera mengangkatnya menjadi adik walau harus menentang semua orang di keluarganya. Walau memang dia telah melanggar hukum, Byakuya melakukan sumpah didepan makam orang tuanya agar tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Dia begitu putus asa untuk membuat keinginan Hisana menjadi kenyataan sehingga membuat dua sumpah yang tidak seharusnya tidak pernah dia buat. Sebab itulah saat Rukia dijatuhi hukuman mati, Byakuya mulai kebingungan.

Dia tidak tahu sumpah mana yang harus dia ikuti. Sumpah untuk tidak melanggar hukum lagi pada orang tuanya atau sumpah untuk melindungi Rukia pada Hisana. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Ichigo yang telah mau menyelamatkannya dan membuka semua kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

.

* * *

.

ya, sorry sedikit banget yang ngomong. soalnya ini cerita toshiro sama akatsuki.

please review!


	29. Chapter 27

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 27** **-**

Esok harinya,

Toshiro dan Akatsuki kembali bekerja di ruangan mereka. Walau Unohana masih bersikeras kalau mereka harus beristirahat lebih lama. Mereka tetap kembali bekerja, sehingga terpaksa Unohana meminta mereka untuk melakukan pemeriksaan selama seminggu kedepan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sejak keduanya juga memiliki laporan pada Soutaichou yang harus diberitahukan dalam pertemuan esok harinya.

" _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki berdiri didepan kaptennya. "Sudah waktunya" sambung dia.

Toshiro melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 3. Pertemuan akan segera dimulai, dia menghela nafas mengingat apa saja yang harus dijelaskan pada para kapten itu mengenai penyelidikan tentang pengkhianatan Aizen. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Perlahan dia menekan keningnya, Akatsuki melihat hal itu dan bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran tuannya.

"Anda ingin melewati pertemuan ini, _My Lord?_ " tanyanya.

"Seolah itu bisa..." gerutu Toshiro. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, "ayo, semakin cepat ini selesai maka semakin baik. Aku tidak ingin terjebak terlalu lama diantara orang-orang tua itu."

" _Yes, My Lord..."_

Mereka berdua berjalan dan bergerak menuju aula pertemuan di divisi satu. Semua kapten terlihat berada disana bersama wakil mereka. Soutaichou yang berdiri di tengah segera berbicara, "Hitsugaya _-taichou_ , Kau dipanggil kemari untuk menjelaskan hasil penyelidikanmu dan bagaimana kau mengetahui rencana Aizen."

Mata Soutaichou terbuka "sekarang jelaskan pada kami."

.

.

.

Toshiro terdiam, Akatsuki berdiri disampingnya dan menutup mata. Kapten muda itu menghela nafasnya lalu menyilangkan keduanya tangannya. "Aku tidak mengetahui semuanya. Tidak tentang Aizen atau rencananya pada Rukia. Meski begitu..." Toshiro segera memotong ketika melihat Kurotsuchi membuka mulutnya. "Aku dan Akatsuki bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Kami berdua merasakannya sejak beberapa tahun kami masuk dalam _Gotei 13."_

Semua kapten terkejut kecuali Ukitake dan Soutaichou. Mereka sudah mendengar itu ketika bertemu dengan Akatsuki di hutan pertama kali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Unohana.

Toshiro menutup matanya, "katakan saja kalau insting kami berdua cukup tajam untuk mencium sebuah rencana buruk. Terlebih Hyorinmaru lebih observatif dibandingkan diriku sendiri."

Akatsuki menambahkan, "kekuatanku juga adalah kegelapan dan ilusi. Karena itu, melihat sesuatu dan merasakan bahaya adalah kemampuanku."

"Akatsuki sudah mencurigai Aizen sejak awal" Toshiro menambahkan, bagaimana pun semua harus tahu apa saja yang telah diperbuat oleh Aizen. "Dia melakukan penyelidikan dan menemukan kalau Aizen adalah dalang dibalik hilangnya orang-orang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia juga dalang kenapa Tessai Tsukabishi, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin dan Isshin Shiba melarikan diri ke dunia manusia dan Shinji Hirako beserta teman-temannya diusir dari _Seireitei._ Mereka semua adalah korban dari Aizen."

"APA?!" beberapa kapten senior berseru kaget.

"Meski begitu, saya tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya karena tidak adanya bukti dan saya tidak bisa menebak tujuan dari tindakannya" kata Akatsuki. Tampaknya kedua _shinigami_ es itu tidak menghiraukan reaksi dari kapten lain.

Toshiro meneruskan ceritanya, "semua tidak jelas awalnya hingga pengumuman Rukia akan dieksekusi. Kami bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik keputusan _sentral 46_ dan juga kemunculan Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Untuk itu aku mengutus Akatsuki, mencari tahu apa tujuan mereka ke _Seireitei."_

Kyoraku mengangkat tangannya, Toshiro berhenti dan mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa harus Akatsuki-chan?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, dalam keadaan seperti itu kenapa tidak orang lain? Kapten yang lain, maksudku..."

"Aku percaya pada Akatsuki melebihi siapapun yang kukenal" jawabnya mudah. Toshiro melihat pada gadis dibelakangnya, "terlebih dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui seseorang berbohong atau tidak."

"Lalu Nokage- _fukutaichou_ bertemu dengan mereka?" kata Soifon. Dia sudah mendengar beberapa hal dari Yoruichi yang sepertinya penasaran dengan Akatsuki yang dia temui saat itu

Akatsuki mengangguk, "saya bertemu dengan Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Ishida dan Yoruichi-san. Apa yang saya tanyakan adalah Alarm palsu dari Ichimaru pada malam sebelumnya, tujuan mereka ke _Soul Society_. Mereka semua menjawab dengan jujur sebagaimana saya bisa rasakan. Tidak ada kegelapan dalam mereka sehingga saat itu saya menaruh curiga pada Ichimaru dan Aizen."

"Hal itu juga semakin aneh ketika Aizen ditemukan mati" sambung Toshiro. "Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ganjil dengan kematiannya. Dia berada di tempat dimana seseorang pasti akan menemukannya. Terlebih tidak ada tanda pertarungan atau _Reiatsu_ orang lain disana. Setelah itu, Aku memerintahkan Akatsuki untuk menyelidiki tempat tersebut dan tubuh Aizen."

Akatsuki melanjutkan, "Setelah perintah itu, saya bergerak menuju tempat Aizen ditemukan dan menanyai setiap orang yang melewati tempat itu dari malam hingga pagi. Semua yang berada dalam radius seratus meter. Tidak ada yang mendengar atau melihat apapun sepanjang malam hingga pagi. Setelah itu saya bergerak ke divisi empat dimana saya _'mati'_ selanjutnya."

"Sekarang kau membahasnya..." kata Unohana melihat serius pada Akatsuki. "Nokage- _fukutaichou,_ bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Aku sudah memeriksa tubuhmu dan yakin kalau itu memang bukan boneka. Berbeda dengan dia..."

"Karena itu memang tubuhku, Unohana- _taichou."_ Akatsuki membuka sedikit perban dan menunjukan luka yang tampak menembus jantungnya. Sama seperti yang mereka lihat saat gadis itu mati. Darah terlihat masih ada di perban itu, membuat beberapa kapten dan wakil kapten meringis memikirkan rasa sakit dari serangan itu.

"Aizen menusukku saat itu tapi saya berhasil kembali melawan kematian bisa dibilang. Walau membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa kembali sadar dan bergerak." Unohana mengangguk mengerti, "Sebelum kesadaran saya hilang, saya berhasil mengirimkan pesan pada _My Lord."_

Toshiro mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sama seperti yang dia tunjukan pada Matsumoto. Semua kapten melihat itu dengan bingung, "bahasa apa itu?" tanya Nanao.

"itu disebut dengan Biner dalam dunia manusia" kata Akatsuki. **(Maaf ya bawa-bawa bahasa komputer)**

Toshiro kembali memasukan kertas itu, "Apa yang ditulis oleh Akatsuki adalah _'Aizen hidup'._ Kemudian semua menjadi lebih aneh dengan dimajukannya eksekusi Rukia. Mendengar itu aku bergerak menuju _sentral 46_ bersama Matsumoto. Disana kami menemukan _sentral 46_ tanpa penjaga, pintu terbuka dan alarm yang rusak lalu seluruh anggota _sentral 46_ telah mati. Mereka semua mati lebih dari dua hari yang lalu. Yang berarti melebihi saat pengumuman perang diumumkan. Mengetahui semua keputusan dari _sentral 46_ palsu. Aku menyuruh Akatsuki yang berhasil tersadar saat itu juga dan aku memerintahkannya untuk melindungi Rukia dan Ichigo dari _Sokyoku."_

"Jadi itu benar kau, Nokage- _fukutaichou?"_ tanya Byakuya.

Akatsuki tersenyum dan mengangguk, Toshiro kembali melanjutkan "Kira berada disana saat itu. Aku dan Matsumoto mengejar sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan kecerobohanku dimana tidak merasakan kalau Hinamori sudah mengikutiku sejak awal. Aku memutuskan kembali dan telah menemukannya sudah..."

Beberapa kapten terdiam, Unohana juga tertunduk mengikuti Toshiro. Hinamori berhasil selamat dari kematian dan dalam kondisi koma di divisi empat. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dia akan tersadar. Tidak siapapun...

Kapten muda itu tampak kembali tenang dan melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. "Aku bertemu dengan Aizen dan Gin juga disana. Aku bertarung dengan mereka beberapa menit sebelum Unohana- _taichou_ dan Isane datang. Sisanya kalian tahu..." Toshiro mengakhiri. Ukitake mengangkat tangannya, "ya?" kata Toshiro.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami lebih awal? Kalian bisa merasakannya dengan kemampuan kalian dari awal." Ukitake terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki melihat pada kapten itu. Mata Toshiro terlihat tenang sementara Akatsuki tersenyum sedih. "Apa kau akan percaya padaku?" katanya mudah. Matanya berpindah pada setiap orang disana, "apa akan ada salah satu dari kalian yang mempercayai kami? Aizen yang sempurna di mata semua orang. Kalau aku dan Akatsuki menuduh tanpa bukti dan hanya berdasarkan hal seperti ini. Apakah kalian akan percaya padaku? Terlebih aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Tosen juga salah satu dari mereka. Jika kami berdua melakukan hal yang gegabah, bisa saja kami akan berakhir seperti Shinji, Urahara atau yang lainnya."

"Kami tidak ingin melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah, Ukitake- _taichou."_ Akatsuki berbicara dengan sangat lembut, "dengan kekuatan Aizen saat itu. Siapa yang tahu, apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan hipnotis miliknya?"

.

* * *

.

please review!


	30. Chapter 28

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 28** **-**

Keesokan hari setelah pertemuan itu...

"Hahh..."

Toshiro menghela nafasnya, dia beristirahat di taman divisinya. _'bisa kukatakan kalau aku terkejut mereka menerima semua dengan mudah.'_ Toshiro berkomentar dalam pikirannya. Setelah pertemuan itu, tidak ada yang menanyakan hal lain. Walau begitu tampaknya semua orang menaruh hormat pada kapten muda itu dan mulai bersedia mendengarkan perkataannya.

Tawa Hyorinmaru terdengar dalam pikiran Toshiro setelah itu, _**'Kau berpikir mereka akan bertanya lebih jauh? Termasuk bagaimana gadis serigala itu masih hidup?'**_

' _Heh! Kau mengatakan seperti kau mengetahuinya. Bagaimana pun kau yang pertama menunjukan dirimu didepan orang-orang...'_ balas Toshiro.

Hyorinmaru terlihat kesal dan juga malu, _**'Hei! Itu Kar—'**_

' _Terima kasih...'_

Toshiro tiba-tiba berbicara dan mengejutkan _zanpakutou_ -nya sendiri. _'jika kau tak melakukan itu. Entah kenapa aku akan terjebak karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku.'_ Kapten itu berkata dengan jujur. Kalau Hyorinmaru tidak keluar dan menunjukan amarahnya, Toshiro mungkin akan berpikir kalau dia sendirian kemudian mulai melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

' _ **Hm... aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku... kita memiliki perasaan yang sama dan juga satu jiwa. Tapi, sama-sama...'**_ kata Hyorinmaru pelan dan penuh dengan perasaan.

Toshiro tersenyum pelan mendengar perkataan naga es itu. Matanya kembali terbuka dan dia menoleh kesamping dimana Akatsuki datang dengan dua cangkir teh. Gadis itu meletakan keduanya dibawah dan duduk disamping Toshiro. Tangan kapten itu segera meraih teh miliknya dan mulai minum dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro.

"Mereka mulai kembali pulih, _My Lord..."_ Jawab gadis itu.

"Hm... Kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir, Akatsuki. Lain kali jangan 'mati' didepanku. Beruntung Soutaichou memberitahuku sesegera mungkin..." Ingatan Toshiro kembali berputar.

– _**Flashback –**_

 _Toshiro berdiri didalam ruangan dimana orang-orang yang telah mati di divisinya dikumpulkan. Tangannya dikepalkan dengan kuat dan kepalanya ditundukan. Perasaan sedih, menyesal dan amarah terkumpul dalam dadanya dan seakan bisa meledak kapan saja._

 _Didepannya tubuh Akatsuki yang dingin dan pucat terbaring. Unohana sudah memeriksa tubuh itu dan sudah kembali ke divisinya, meninggalkan Toshiro bersama Soutaichou. Pria tua itu hanya berdiri disana tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti membiarkan pemuda disana mengeluarkan semua emosinya._

"T _enangkan dirimu, Hitsugaya Toshiro" kata pria itu._

 _Dia tidak memakaikan kapten pada nama pemuda tersebut dan membuat dia mengangkat kepalanya. Air matanya tampak hampir keluar lalu dengan cepat dia menghapusnya. Tangan Soutaichou diangkat dan mengelus kepala Toshiro seperti anak kecil. Tapi untuk kali ini, Toshiro tidak melakukan apapun._

" _Kalian sudah bersama selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Apa Nokage pernah mengatakan seperti apa klannya dulu?"_

 _Toshiro terdiam dan mengangguk, "dia berkata kalau mereka adalah klan yang selalu memiliki seseorang untuk dilayani. Mereka sangatlah kuat dan merupakan campuran dari tiga jenis yang sempurna."_

 _Soutaichou terdiam sebentar, "apa kau tahu kenapa mereka dianggap sebagai makhluk yang sangat melegenda?" Toshiro berpikir sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, Soutaichou tersenyum walau sangat tipis. "Konon mereka sulit untuk dibunuh. Mereka tidak bisa mati, selama tuan mereka atau orang yang dilayani mereka masih hidup maka mereka juga akan kembali hidup..." Toshiro seperti tertahan nafasnya, dia melihat pada Soutaichou dengan mata yang sangat lebar yang belum pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun._

"A _pa maksud anda, Soutaichou?" tanyanya pelan._

 _Soutaichou mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Toshiro yang sejak tadi masih mengelusnya. "Manusia serigala tidak akan pernah bisa mati selama tuan mereka masih hidup. Mereka adalah makhluk pengelana yang bisa melewati semua dimensi bahkan dimensi orang yang sudah mati. Tapi untuk itu mereka harus melewati beberapa cobaan jika pertama kali mereka melewatinya. Jika mereka berhasil..." Mata Soutaichou terbuka. Toshiro melebarkan matanya dan terlihat terkejut._

" _Mereka akan menjadi makhluk yang tidak bisa dikalahkan..."_

– _**Akhir Flashback –**_

"Lain kali jelaskan dirimu dengan benar. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Toshiro berkata dengan jelas, dia sangat terganggu ketika mengetahui kalau gadis itu akan baik-baik saja. Akatsuki terdiam, mengangguk kecil dan tertunduk. Toshiro melihat itu, "ada apa?" tanyanya. Takut kalau dia terlalu keras, bagaimana pun dia tidak marah pada gadis itu.

"Maaf... _My Lord.."_ bisik gadis itu "seharusnya saya bisa menghentikan Hinamori-san."

Toshiro sedikit menyipitkan matanya, memalingkan wajahnya perlahan dari tatapan memelas Akatsuki. "Jangan katakan itu, ini juga termasuk salahku. Tapi dia tidaklah mati, jadi semua baik-baik saja" katanya.

Gadis serigala itu melihat padanya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, dia telah gagal dalam tugasnya untuk melindungi orang yang disayangi oleh tuannya. Baginya itu adalah tanda kalau kurangnya kemampuan dan sebuah dosa besar. Meski begitu, Tuannya mengatakan kalau itu bukan salahnya. Akatsuki tersenyum kecil bersyukur dalam hati.

" _Yes, My Lord..."_

.

* * *

.

please review!


	31. Chapter 29

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 29** **-**

"Permisi!"

Toshiro dan Akatsuki menoleh, terdengar seseorang membuka pintu. Kedua _shinigami_ itu berdiri dan melihat siapa yang datang. Didepan pintu tersebut terlihat dua orang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu adalah Yoruichi dan Soifon. Soifon terlihat serius seperti biasanya tapi juga sedikit iri? Akatsuki memiringkan kepalanya tapi tidak menanyakan apapun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Soifon- _taichou_ dan er... Yoruichi-san?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya, sebenarnya Yoruichi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda Nokage- _fukutaichou"_ katanya pelan dan serius.

Akatsuki bisa mendengar nada tidak setuju, dia membungkuk pada Yoruichi. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, mantan kapten pasukan khusus dan ketua klan Shihoin, Yoruichi Shihoin-sama" kata Akatsuki membungkuk hormat. Dia jauh lebih tua darinya bagaimana pun.

Yoruichi terlihat serius lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh gadis yang baik! Senang bertemu denganmu juga Tsuki-chan" kata wanita berkulit gelap itu.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "maaf telah menakuti anda sebelumnya, Yoruichi-san. Tolong jangan tersinggung."

"Tak masalah!" jawab wanita itu.

Akatsuki melihat pada Toshiro yang masih terdiam, "mungkin anda mengenalnya kemarin tapi ijinkan saya perkenalkan, Yoruichi-san. Ini adalah tuanku dan juga kapten dari divisi sepuluh saat ini, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Yoruichi tersenyum, "ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Toshiro." Toshiro mengangguk, dia tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya memperhatikan. Mata keemasan Yoruichi memperhatikan pasangan kapten dan wakilnya dengan serius kemudian segera berkata, "kalian sungguh pasangan yang manis!"

Kedua orang itu terkejut seperti tersedak air ludah mereka sendiri. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum memerah dan memalingkan wajah pada arah yang berbeda. Yoruichi tertawa melihat reaksi keduanya dan menambahkan dalam daftar selanjutnya adalah memastikan keduanya menjadi pasangan.

Membersihkan tenggorokan, Toshiro kembali mendapatkan posturnya. "Jadi untuk apa kau mencari Akatsuki, Yoruichi-san?" tanyanya mengabaikan tatapan tajam Soifon.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Bagaimana pun aku terkejut ada orang lain yang bisa berubah sepertiku." Yoruichi segera meraih Akatsuki dan memeluknya sama persis dengan apa yang biasa Matsumoto lakukan pada kedua _Shinigami_ itu. Wanita berkulit gelap itu membenamkan wajah Akatsuki diantara dadanya dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau membunuhnya, Yoruichi..." omel Toshiro.

Yoruichi tersadar dan membuka pelukannya, "ah maaf! Aku lupa!" katanya dengan mudah tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku sudah dengar dari Soifon. Jadi kau adalah manusia serigala yang melegenda itu?"

"Ya, Yoruichi-san. Aku yang terakhir dalam klanku setahuku selama ini."

"terakhir..." gumam Yoruichi.

Dia terkejut betapa mudah gadis itu mengatakan kalau tidak ada lagi orang dari garis keturunannya yang tersisa. Akatsuki hanya tersenyum, merasakan suasana yang canggung Toshiro mulai menawarkan teh pada kedua wanita tersebut dan membawa mereka ke taman divisinya. Akatsuki segera menyiapkan teh untuk keduanya sementara itu Toshiro menemani para tamu.

"Jadi kau tuannya, huh?" Yoruichi akhirnya berbicara setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Toshiro mengangguk, "itu hanya secara formal. Tapi diluar itu aku dan dia adalah teman sejak kecil. Bahkan sebelum menjadi _shinigami."_

"Aku sudah dengar tentangmu darinya ketika pertama kali bertemu. Kau yang memerintahkan dia untuk mencari tahu tentang kami. Pada awalnya aku berpikir akan bertemu dengan Ukitake atau kapten senior lain. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau itu adalah kau..." Yoruichi terlihat serius.

Toshiro meminum tehnya, "kau tidak berpikir kapten yang terlihat sepertiku ada dibalik tindakan Akatsuki? Bagaimana pun aku yakin kau tidak tahu kalau Akatsuki memiliki usia yang sama denganku. Kau juga berhutang maaf padanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya- _taichou?"_ tanya Soifon tajam.

Toshiro meletakan kembali gelas tehnya, "aku tahu kau menamparnya. Mungkin lebih tepat mencakar wajahnya karena panik melihat serigala besar muncul tiba-tiba dan berhasil melewati penjagaanmu."

"Hitsugaya _-taichou,_ aku minta anda untuk berbicara lebih sopan dengan Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon hampir mengeluarkan pedangnya. Yoruichi segera memegang tangannya, "tidak apa-apa, Soifon. Itu memang benar, aku datang kesini karena ingin meminta maaf juga."

"Anda sudah melakukan itu, Yoruichi-san."

Kedua wanita itu melompat kaget ketika mendengar Akatsuki berbicara disamping Toshiro. _'sejak kapan?'_ keduanya bertanya dalam hati secara bersamaan. Akatsuki tidak terganggu dan hanya meletakan teh pada mereka. Mereka tampaknya mengerti kenapa Toshiro bisa mendapatkan berbagai informasi dari Akatsuki. Gadis itu sendiri bahkan bisa melewati mereka anggota dari pasukan khusus. Akatsuki memotong pikiran mereka.

"Anda mengatakannya ketika itu juga. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya mengerti dengan jelas perasaan anda" gadis itu berkata dengan tenang sementara Toshiro hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan tampak tidak setuju.

" _dia masih harus meminta maaf bagaimana pun..."_ kata Toshiro dalam telepati.

Akatsuki menghela nafas, _"dia tidak melukai sedalam itu, My Lord. Apa ada yang salah, My Lord? Anda terlihat terganggu sejak pagi ini."_

" _tidak.. tidak ada yang salah..."_ jawab Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Saya bisa mengatakan kalau anda berbohong, _My Lord..."_ kata Akatsuki pada akhirnya dengan mulutnya.

"Apa?" kata Yoruichi bingung.

Akatsuki dan Toshiro tampak kembali teringat kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua disana. Akatsuki tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua kebingungan dan heran. "Maaf Yoruichi-san, Soifon- _taichou_. Sepertinya kami terlalu terbiasa berdua dan terkadang melupakan keberadaan orang lain disekitar kami." Gadis itu melirik kecil pada tuannya, "kami hanya sedang bertelepati. Maaf membuat kalian kebingungan."

"Kalian bisa telepati?" tanya Soifon terkejut.

"Ya, kami bisa melakukannya karena ikatan kami" Akatsuki menunjukan lengan kanannya. Disana terlihat tato serigala hitam dan naga biru berputar dalam satu lingkaran. "klanku adalah klan yang ditakdirkan melayani seseorang. Melakukan telepati dengan orang yang kami layani adalah salah satu kemampuan kami."

"Dan untuk itu kau selalu penuh dengan kejutan bukan, Tsuki-chan?" Yoruichi mengedip kecil padanya.

.

* * *

.

please review!


	32. Chapter 30

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 30** **-**

Dua hari selanjutnya setelah itu...

Ichigo berhasil pulih dan diijinkan keluar dari divisi empat. Dia sudah meminta maaf pada Isane karena pertemuan sebelumnya lalu berterima kasih pada Unohana karena telah memberitahukan kebenaran dan meminta Isane untuk menyampaikan pesan pada mereka juga. Tapi ketika dia ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, kapten wanita itu segera menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun sebanyak itu, Kurosaki-san" katanya dengan nada yang lembut. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Nokage- _fukutaichou_ yang seharusnya menerima ucapan tersebut. Mereka yang menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi dalam eksekusi Kuchiki-san dan berusaha menghentikan Aizen. Aku hanya memberitahukan hasil penemuannya saja."

"Hitsugaya?" Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya.

Unohana mengangguk, "dia kapten divisi sepuluh. Kau mungkin melihatnya sebelum ini, dia adalah orang berambut putih pendek yang menghancurkan _negacion_ yang mengelilingi Aizen sebelumnya dan melindungi semua dari serangan terakhir itu."

"Anak kecil itu!?" Ichigo berseru dengan mulut besarnya.

"Tolong jangan katakan seperti itu, Kurosaki-kun..." Unohana berkata dengan sangat manis, terlalu manis dan mengerikan. Ichigo terkejut melihat betapa cepatnya wanita yang lembut itu menjadi menyeramkan. "Dia lebih tua dan jauh berpengalaman darimu bagaimana pun. Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilan mereka."

" _H-Hai..._ J-jadi... dimana aku bisa menemukan keduanya?" tanya Ichigo.

Unohana berubah kembali menjadi normal, Pemuda berambut orange itu tampak _sweetdrop_ melihat itu. "Dia dan Nokage- _fukutaichou_ sedang sibuk melakukan laporan penyelidikan mereka pada Soutaichou. Mungkin kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka sekarang. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau dan teman-temanmu bisa menemui mereka ketika pertemuan perkenalan besok."

"Begitukah? _Etto..._ terima kasih banyak..." Ichigo memberi hormat.

"Sama-sama Kurosaki-kun..." Unohana membalas hormatnya.

.

Setelah percakapan dengan Unohana, Ichigo bersama teman-temannya bergerak ke ruangan lain dimana Rukia, Renji dan Byakuya berada. Orihime mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk. Rukia terkejut ketika melihat Ichigo sudah bisa keluar. "Oh, Ichigo! Unohana- _taichou_ sudah mengijinkanmu keluar?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo mengangguk, "ya! Sekarang seluruh tubuhku terasa lebih baik! Bagaimana denganmu Byakuya?" tanyanya balik.

"Hm... besok aku sudah bisa keluar..." jawab Byakuya tenang.

"Begitukah?" Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian dia teringat percakapannya dengan Unohana tentang Hitsugaya. Wanita itu mengatakan kalau dia adalah kapten. Byakuya juga seorang kapten bukan? Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang Hitsugaya ini. "ngomong-ngomong, Byakuya..." kata Ichigo.

Semua orang berhenti mengobrol dan melihat padanya, Byakuya mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa, Kurosaki?" tanyanya tenang.

" _Ano-sa..._ Apa kau tahu tentang Hitsugaya dan Nokage?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo terlihat mengejutkan Byakuya untuk beberapa detik. Renji terlihat tegang dan gugup sementara Rukia segera memukul belakang kepalanya, "AW! Untuk apa itu?!" seru Ichigo terganggu. Sejak kapan dia menjadi sasaran pukul orang?

"Diam!" kata Rukia "kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan Hitsugaya _-taichou_ dan Nokage- _fukutaichou!_ Kau beruntung tidak sedang ada di divisi sepuluh! Jika mereka mendengar kau tidak hormat dengan kapten mereka, kau pasti akan kembali ke ruanganmu untuk sebulan!"

Renji menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil mengangguk, "Aku juga dengar itu terjadi beberapa anggota divisi sebelas yang berani mengatakan itu tentang kapten mereka."

"Benarkah?" Ichigo memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Keduanya adalah kapten dan wakil kapten dari divisi sepuluh. Kau harus menaruh hormat pada mereka, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka berdua lebih kuat dariku dan jauh melebihi dirimu. Terlebih kenapa kau bertanya?" kata Byakuya.

Ichigo berkedip, pemuda itu mulai menjelaskan "ya... aku dengar dari Unohana-san kalau mereka berdua yang berhasil mengungkapkan tentang pengkhianatan Pria Aizen itu dan menyelamatkan kami. Tapi dia juga bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena mereka sedang sibuk menyelesaikan laporan mereka tentang kejadian ini dan hanya bisa menunggu hingga besok. Karena itu sebelum bertemu, aku ingin tahu siapa mereka. Ingatanku masih kabur saat itu, kau tahu?"

"Oh, Kau ingin berterima kasih pada mereka?" kata Ishida.

Ichigo mengangguk, Rukia berkedip beberapa kali. Mendengar penjelasan Ichigo, gadis itu segera membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu..." katanya tiba-tiba "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Nokage- _fukutaichou_ adalah pemegang _zanpakutou_ es terkuat di seluruh _Soul Society_. Mereka disebut sebagai _shinigami_ yang muncul hanya dalam beberapa abad. Aku dengar mereka menyelesaikan akademi hanya dengan satu setengah tahun kurang." Rukia melirik pada Renji yang mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah jenius. Mereka bahkan mendapatkan _bankai_ saat masih di Akademi. Kekuatan keduanya bisa menghentikan serbuan _hollow_ dengan mudah saat itu. Aku dengar Hitsugaya- _taichou_ melakukan tes kelulusan dengan melawan para kapten. Apa benar itu _taichou?_ "

Byakuya menutup matanya, "ya... Hitsugaya- _taichou_ melakukan tes dengan menghadapi para kapten saat itu. Dia mengalahkan Ichimaru, Komamura- _taichou_ , Soifon- _taichou_ dan aku sendiri."

"EH!?"

Semua orang disana berseru terkejut. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya. Renji juga terkejut kalau kaptennya pernah dikalahkan oleh kapten kecil itu. Terlebih dengan empat kapten yang lainnya. Ichigo bahkan sudah setengah mati ketika melawan Byakuya sendiri. Renji mendengus, "bukan hanya mereka yang harus kau awasi. Kau harus berhati-hati juga dengan ketua pasukan tiga mereka. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak pria yang jatuh dalam sihirnya."

Ichigo dan teman-temannya terlihat kebingungan sementara kakak adik Kuchiki disana melirik tajam pada pemuda berambut magenta disana. Mereka mulai membayangkan seperti apa sebenarnya orang-orang dari divisi sepuluh itu.

.

" _Hachou!"_

Toshiro, Akatsuki dan Matsumoto bersin secara bersamaan. Matsumoto terkejut mendengar kapten dan wakil kaptennya bersin sepertinya. Perlahan sambil menggaruk hidung dia bangun, sebelumnya dia sedang beristirahat di sofa. Akatsuki dan Toshiro membiarkan wanita itu menggunakan sofa tersebut selama dia tidak mengganggu pekerjaan mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan kita..." kata Matsumoto.

Akatsuki mengambil beberapa tisu untuk Toshiro yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. "Jangan berkata hal yang tidak penting, Matsumoto. Dan jangan minum sake hari ini, besok kita akan bertemu dengan para _Ryoka_ itu dalam pertemuan" kata Toshiro dan kembali pada lembar kerja didepannya.

" _Hai..."_

Matsumoto kembali berbaring sementara Akatsuki hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya pertemuan besok akan menarik...

.

* * *

.

Hachou! please review!

(PS. kalau ada yang belum mengerti tentang peringatan terakhir renji silakan baca berikutnya.)


	33. Chapter 31

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 31** **-**

Siang hari satu jam sebelum matahari tepat di puncak...

Satu demi satu kapten dan _shinigami_ berkumpul pada ruang pertemuan divisi satu. Toshiro datang ditemani oleh Akatsuki dan juga Matsumoto. Kapten muda itu terdiam tak banyak bicara. Di sampingnya Akatsuki terlihat membawa setumpuk kertas, itu adalah laporan mereka tentang pengkhianatan Aizen.

" _Nee,_ Akatsuki-chan" kata Matsumoto "kau pernah bertemu dengan semua _Ryoka_ sebelumnya bukan? Seperti apa mereka? Aku hanya melihat tapi belum pernah berbicara dengan mereka."

"Maksudmu Ichigo?" Akatsuki mengangkat satu alisnya. Matsumoto mengangguk, wakil kapten itu mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka adalah anak manusia yang baik kupikir. Sangat jarang ada yang bisa bertahan dengan keanehan disekeliling mereka. Ichigo terlihat seperti remaja dengan tampang seram tapi hati yang polos dan bertindak seperti kakak laki-laki yang alami. Pemuda yang bertubuh besar, Sado memiliki hati yang baik dan sikap yang tenang. Yang gadis, Orihime sepertinya dia memiliki insting yang bagus dan pemikiran luas, matanya cukup observatif. Lalu Si pemuda _Quincy,_ Ishida sepertinya dia kesulitan untuk berinteraksi pada teman-temannya tapi dia juga cukup protektif dan berkeyakinan kuat."

"Bagaimana dengan satu lagi?" tanya Matsumoto "aku dengar mereka berenam termasuk dengan Yoruichi. Siapa yang satu lagi?"

"Dia adalah adik laki-laki dari Kaien Shiba" jawab Toshiro langsung.

Matsumoto melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama mantan wakil kapten tiga belas itu. Adik dari Kaien menyelamatkan Rukia? Itu bukan cerita yang seharusnya didengar. Mulut Matsumoto terbuka kecil untuk kembali berbicara sebelum Toshiro menghentikannya dengan mengangkat satu jarinya. Mereka bertiga telah sampai pada ruang pertemuan.

Matsumoto segera bersiap, dia berdiri disamping pintu dan mengumumkan kedatangan mereka. "Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou_ dan ketua pasukan tiga, Matsumoto Rangiku dari divisi sepuluh telah tiba!" serunya sambil membuka pintu.

Pintu besar itu perlahan terbuka, ketiganya masuk perlahan. Akatsuki menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang ada ditangannya pada Toshiro yang memberikan langsung pada Soutaichou. Pria tua itu melihat tumpukan kertas itu sebelum mengangguk kecil. Mereka bertiga kemudian berdiri disamping Shuhei. Akatsuki dan Matsumoto berdiri berjajar dibelakangnya.

Soutaichou berdiri, dia melihat sekeliling dimana semua orang sudah berbaris dan berkumpul. Membersihkan tenggorokannya, semua berhenti berbicara dan mulai serius. Dia mengatakan kalau _Soul Society_ telah berhutang pada Ichigo dan teman-temannya karena telah membantu mengungkapkan pengkhianatan Aizen. Untuk itulah mulai sekarang Ichigo diijinkan untuk menjadi _Shinigami_ pengganti di kota Karakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasakibe datang bersama Ichigo dan teman-temannya, termasuk Yoruichi juga ada disana.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Beberapa _shinigami_ menahan tawa ketika Ichigo dan teman-temannya hampir melompat beberapa centimeter dari tanah karena terkejut oleh suara Soutaichou. Matsumoto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan tawa. Akatsuki tersenyum kecil sementara Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan tapi Akatsuki tahu dia berusaha menahan sikap professionalnya.

" _Hai,_ itu aku..." jawab pemuda itu lemah.

Soutaichou berdiri didepan para Ryoka itu, "Sebagai hasil dari pengkhianatan dari mantan kapten-kapten _Gotei 13_ Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru dan Kaname Tosen. Kau dan teman-teman _Ryoka_ -mu begitu juga Kuchiki Rukia semua dimaafkan. Sebagaimana kita akan berkerjasama di masa depan nanti, aku merasa kalau penting memanggil kalian disini sehingga kalian bisa belajar nama dan gelar dari _Gotei 13."_

Ichigo dan teman-temannya mengangguk. Mereka mengerti maksud dari pertemuan ini dengan jelas. Soutaichou membawa mereka pada akhir barisan.

"Baiklah..." Soutaichou berbicara ketika mereka berada hampir diakhir barisan. "Aku akan memulai pertama. Aku adalah Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, kapten dari divisi satu dan juga pendiri dari _Gotei 13_ dan juga Soutaichou." Ichigo dan teman-temannya memberi hormat dalam.

' _dalam kata lain, dia katakan lompat dan mereka akan melompat tak perlu bertanya apapun'_ pikir Ichigo.

Sasakibe yang berdiri disebelahnya, "Sasakibe Chojiro, wakil kapten divisi 1."

Mereka memberi hormat lagi, "sebuah kehormatan, dan maaf soal sebelumnya" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh, dia mendengar langkah kaki ringan dan melihat seorang wanita mendekat. "Kapten divisi 2 dan ketua dari pasukan patroli khusus, Soifon." Soifon memberi hormat, Yoruichi segera berbicara "jangan terlalu serius, Soifon."

"Ah, maaf Yoruichi-sama" Soifon tersipu kecil.

Ichigo dan teman laki-lakinya mengangguk sementara Orihime tersenyum, "senang bisa bertemu denganmu!"

"Omaeda Marechiyo, wakil kapten divisi 2" kata pria bertubuh besar yang memegang makanan ditangannya.

Ichigo kembali meminta maaf, "maaf sudah menyerangmu..." "aku tidak..." Soifon berkata sedikit tersenyum, sepertinya dia sendiri tidak tahan dengan wakil kaptennya. Ichigo dan teman-temannya berkedip, _'yang ini cukup dingin...'_

Mereka kembali berjalan, Unohana ada pada selanjutnya. Dia ada di divisi empat sebelum tiga, dibandingkan melihat _Haori_ putih, mereka bertemu dengan seorang _shinigami_ biasa berambut pirang, wajah pucat dan rambut yang menutupi wajah kirinya yang memberi hormat.

"Wakil kapten divisi 3 dan pengganti kapten sementara, Izuru Kira" katanya. Ichigo terdiam, pengganti kapten, kaptennya adalah salah satu dari pengkhianat. Semua teman Ichigo memberi hormat, Ichigo mengikuti terakhir "sebuah kehormatan dan aku minta maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya aku yang menyukai kapten entah bagaimana... ya, divisi kami..." Kira melirik pada ketua pasukan sepuluh yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Soutaichou memutuskan bergerak pada selanjutnya, "ya, kalian semua tahu Unohana- _taichou_ dan Kotetsu- _fukutaichou._ " Semua tersenyum melihat kedua wanita itu, mereka semua membungkuk secara bersamaan. "Terima kasih sudah merawat kami..." kata Orihime.

"Itu juga sebuah rasa syukur untuk kami" jawab Unohana.

Semua kembali bergerak tapi tidak ada yang berdiri disana. Tidak ada kapten atau wakil kapten, Ichigo melihat pada Soutaichou dengan tatapan bertanya. Soutaichou mulai menjelaskan pada mereka, "mantan kapten divisi lima Aizen Shousuke adalah penyebab utama dalam masalah ini dan wakil kaptennya, dia mencoba membunuh wakil kaptennya sejak dia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Dia sekarang koma di divisi 4..."

.

* * *

.

please review!


	34. Chapter 32

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 32** **-**

Akatsuki tertunduk mendengar penjelasan Soutaichou. Toshiro menoleh padanya, "jangan salahkan dirimu, Akatsuki..." Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Matsumoto melihat keduanya dengan tatapan sedih. Kapten dan wakil kaptennya mendapatkan luka yang lebih dalam dari divisi manapun. Baik itu fisik atau pun mental.

.

Soutaichou, Ichigo dan teman-temannya bergerak menuju divisi enam. Ichigo hanya tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan Byakuya dan Renji. Renji memberinya salam seperti biasa sementara Byakuya memanggilnya dengan bocah. Ichigo tampak tidak masalah dengan itu. Mereka segera berpindah pada divisi tujuh. Ichigo dan yang lainnya melihat Komamura dengan mata lebar.

"Untuk tambahan di masa depan, aku menyesal mengatakan Ichimaru seorang bermuka rubah" kata Ichigo.

Orihime tersenyum, "senang bisa bertemu dengan anda tuan rubah."

"Sebenarnya serigala" Komamura membenarkan dengan lembut, dia tersenyum "dan jangan khawatir, aku mengerti betapa menakutkannya penampilanku tapi aku memiliki hati yang baik."

"selembut bulumu!" seru Yoruichi yang duduk di pundak Chad. Komamura hanya menatap dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iba Testuzaemon, wakil kapten divisi 7" kata Iba.

"Senang bertemu denganmu" semua membungkuk.

Berikutnya mereka sedikit terkejut kecuali Sado dan Yoruichi. Mereka bertemu dengan Kyoraku yang seperti biasa menggunakan _Haori_ merah muda diatas haori kaptennya. Dia juga menggunakan topi jeraminya.

"Halo disana! Kapten divisi delapan, Kyoraku Shunshui." Kyoraku melihat pada Sado, mereka berdua bertemu ketika itu dan juga bertarung. "Maaf untuk yang sebelumnya, aku dalam perintah Yama- _jii"_ katanya.

Sado mengangguk kecil, "aku mengerti..."

Ichigo berkedip kecil, ada yang berbeda dengan suaranya. Dia berpindah pada gadis berkacamata disampingnya yang membawa buku berat. "Apa dia mabuk?" tanya Ichigo sedikit waspada ketika pria itu disekitar Orihime.

Gadis berkacamata itu membuang nafasnya dan menggulung bola matanya, "Nanao Ise, wakil kapten divisi 8."

" _Yare-yare_ , Nanao-chan kau selalu formal!" rengek Kapten flamboyan itu dan meringis ketika Nanao memukulnya dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. Ichigo berpura-pura batuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Soutaichou melirik tajam pada muridnya itu dan mengabaikannya untuk kali itu.

Mereka berpindah pada divisi sembilan, seorang _shinigami_ dengan tato 69 diwajah berdiri disana. "Hisagi Shuhei, wakil kapten divisi 9 dan pengganti kapten sementara."

"Kenapa kau mentato wajahmu dengan 69?" tanya Orihime.

"Pria yang menyelamatkanku menginspirasiku untuk menjadi _shinigami._ Dia memiliki tato didadanya karena itu aku membuat yang lebih kecil di wajahku. Untuk mengingatkanku kenapa aku mau menjadi _shinigami_ adalah melindungi yang lainnya" jawab Shuhei.

"Itu keren" komentar Ichigo, Sado ikut mengangguk setuju.

.

* * *

.

please review!


	35. Chapter 33

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 33** **-**

'S _ekarang selanjutnya divisi sepuluh...'_ pikir Ichigo dan terkejut melihat sepasang anak yang lebih muda darinya bersama dengan seorang wanita. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah anak laki-laki yang rambutnya putih sama seperti _Haori_ yang dipakainya.

"Kapten divisi sepuluh, Hitsugaya Toshiro..." kata Toshiro dengan tenang dan datar. Suaranya benar-benar berlawanan dengan tampilannya. Lebih dewasa dan sepertinya lebih bijak dari kapten-kapten sebelumnya.

"Erm..." Ichigo tampak berusaha menemukan ucapan yang tepat. "Senang bertemu denganmu dan... terima kasih..." dia membungkuk didepan kapten itu. Toshiro terlihat sedikit terkejut, dia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu berterima kasih. Ichigo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku mendengar dari Unohana-san kalau kau dan wakil kaptenmu yang telah mengungkapkan pengkhianatan Aizen. Kau juga yang meminta untuk memberitahukan kami. Kalau bukan karena kau mungkin Rukia akan mati, karena itu... terima kasih..."

Ichigo dan teman-temannya membungkuk pada kapten muda itu. Toshiro tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada mereka. Akatsuki tertawa kecil dalam hati. Dia memutuskan kalau itu adalah waktu untuknya memberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Sungguh anak muda yang sopan dan mengerti balas budi, bukan begitu _My Lord?"_

Ichigo dan teman-temannya seperti melompat dan melihat sekeliling. Mereka tampak mencari asal suara itu. Mereka semua tahu suara siapa itu tapi tidak menemukan makhluk yang mereka cari. Beberapa kapten lain terlihat mengerti saat itu. Akatsuki sudah bertemu dengan mereka tapi dalam wujud yang berbeda.

Yoruichi menghela nafasnya, "kalian benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yoruichi-san?" tanya Ishida.

Yoruichi melompat dari pundak Sado ke tangan Akatsuki yang segera menangkapnya. Ichigo berkedip beberapa kali, matanya menatap langsung pada mata merah Akatsuki. Orihime, Ishida dan Sado juga menatap dengan serius. Mereka merasa mengenali mata itu entah bagaimana. Ganju melihat itu dan heran, "ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Ichigo berusaha sopan.

Akatsuki tersenyum, "ya, sebenarnya, anak muda. Aku percaya kalau kalian semua kecuali Shiba-san pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Kita pernah?" Ishida terdiam.

Akatsuki mengangguk, Yoruichi melompat kembali pada Sado. Mata gadis itu melirik pada Toshiro yang mengangguk. Akatsuki menghela nafasnya, dia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum uap es hitam berkumpul disekitarnya dan dia berubah didepan mereka semua. Membuat suara yang cukup keras ketika kaki depannya terhentak di lantai.

 _ **BAM!**_

Uap es itu menghilang kembali, sosok gadis manis itu digantikan oleh serigala yang luar biasa besar. Bulunya sangat hitam dan matanya merah bagai darah. Ichigo dan teman-temannya segera mengenali siapa Akatsuki sebenarnya. Orihime adalah yang pertama bereaksi.

"TSUKI-CHAN!" serunya dan memeluk serigala besar itu erat seperti boneka.

"Halo nona muda..." kata Akatsuki. Hidungnya mendekat pada wajah Orihime dimana gadis itu tertawa kecil karena geli. Akatsuki kembali berdiri tegak dan melihat pada sisa _Ryoka_ itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang mereka melihatnya dengan sedikit lebih tinggi. Ichigo dan Ishida terlihat membuka tutup mulut mereka seperti ikan. Tawa kembali terdengar, "sebaiknya kalian semua segera menutup mulut. Lalat akan masuk kedalamnya, kalian tahu?"

Ichigo tersadar, _"What The Hell!?"_

Toshiro mengerutkan alisnya, "bahasa, Kurosaki..."

"A-ah... Maaf, bukan itu! Maksudku, Kau?!" Ichigo menunjuk pada Akatsuki yang segera menurunkannya perlahan.

"Ya ini aku... Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Nokage Akatsuki, wakil kapten divisi 10. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku adalah Tsuki. Maaf tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri lebih cepat."

Ishida menaikan kembali kacamatanya, "aku mengerti, kau takut membahayakan posisimu jika kita bertemu langsung."

"Dan membahayakan kalian juga..."

Akatsuki membenarkan seperti seorang ibu. Membuat Ishida melebarkan matanya sedikit. "Aku dan _My Lord_ sedang dalam penyelidikan saat itu. Kami sadar beberapa keanehan dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dipihak siapa kalian dan apa tujuan kalian. Itu bukan masalah besar. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kalau kalian tidak datang mungkin kami tidak pernah akan tahu."

"Karena itu juga aku mengucapkan terima kasih..." Toshiro memberi hormat kembali.

Semua kapten dan Soutaichou melihat pada mereka, Akatsuki kembali pada tubuh manusianya. Toshiro mengabaikan itu dan tetap berbicara, "karena kau datang Aizen mengungkapkan ambisi aslinya. Dan karena kau datang seluruh _Soul Society_ telah terselamatkan... Terima kasih banyak..." Akatsuki dan Matsumoto juga ikut membungkuk mengikuti kapten mereka. Saat itu terasa ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi sunyi.

' _Ini tidak benar, tidak seharusnya seperti ini...'_ pikir Ichigo.

Seharusnya dia yang berterima kasih pada mereka karena dia tidak melakukan sebanyak itu. Begitu ketiga anggota divisi sepuluh itu mengangkat kepala mereka, Ichigo dan teman-temannya sekarang bisa menyadari perban yang ada dilengan Matsumoto, lalu yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh kapten muda itu dan gadis disebelahnya.

Kemudian teringat dalam pikirannya kalau sepasang anak didepannya yang lebih muda darinya telah bertarung dengan Aizen yang seperti monster menghentikan Renji dengan satu jari dan menghentikan seorang kapten hanya menggunakan sebuah Sihir Iblis biasa dan bergabung dengan Hollow. Mereka berdua bertarung dengannya hanya dengan kemampuan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita sama..." kata Ichigo yang mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Toshiro. "Aku harap kita bisa bertarung bersama-sama lagi di masa depan."

Toshiro melihat tangan Ichigo lalu pada Akatsuki sedikit yang menjawab hanya dengan satu tatapan. Perlahan tangan kapten itu terangkat dan membalas jabatan tangan itu. Tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan manusia.

.

.

.

Setelah itu perkenalan berlanjut. Akatsuki sedikit melangkah kesamping dan membiarkan Matsumoto maju. Ichigo, Ishida dan Ganju melihat pada Matsumoto dengan tatapan memerah. Lalu ketika Matsumoto bersiap untuk membungkuk. Ichigo tersipu, menutup matanya dengan tangan. Kacamata Ishida terlihat retak dan Ganju mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"TOLONG JANGAN MEMBUNGKUK" Kyoraku berseru setengah mabuk dari sisi lain ruangan.

" _Ah, Gomen..."_ kata Matsumoto melirik Soutaichou yang masih terdiam disana. Ichigo, Ishida dan Ganju terlihat berhasil kembali tenang. Akatsuki tertawa kecil ketika itu terutama melihat ekspresi mereka. "Sungguh anak muda yang polos..." gumamnya.

"Benarkan?" Yoruichi tersenyum "dia juga seperti itu ketika melihatku berubah didepannya." Dia mendengar suara nafas tertahan dari Soifon. Matsumoto sekarang memutuskan mengangguk kecil, "ketua pasukan tiga divisi sepuluh, Matsumoto Rangiku."

Ichigo dan teman-temannya membungkuk dengan wajah merah. Pemuda berambut orange itu melihat pada Akatsuki dan Toshiro, "bagaimana kalian bisa hidup dengannya?"

Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan bersilang, "kita tidak tinggal dengannya."

Akatsuki tersenyum, "sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan perkenalannya. Ada orang lain yang juga ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

.


	36. Chapter 34

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 34** **-**

Pertemuan berakhir setelah semua kapten telah diperkenalkan pada Ichigo dan teman-teman. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Matsumoto, Shuhei, Kira dan Renji pergi untuk minum-minum. Mereka mengajak pada awalnya Ichigo dan teman-temannya sebelum mengatakan kalau mereka masih dibawah umur. Para _shinigami_ disana memaksa dan membawa mereka pergi setelah itu.

Sementara Matsumoto pergi, Toshiro dan Akatsuki kembali bekerja. Mereka menyelesaikan lebih awal dan beristirahat di taman divisi. Keduanya duduk dibawah pohon dengan teh dan kue-kue manis.

Rukia datang saat itu, Toshiro membuka matanya. Dia sedikit bingung, tidak biasanya Rukia datang pada mereka. Terlihat gadis itu datang tanpa menggunakan _Shihakusho_ yang biasa dia pakai. Akatsuki tersenyum melihat keadaan gadis itu yang masih hidup sebelum mengerutkan alis saat terlihat raut wajah yang terbebani.

"Selamat sore, Kuchiki-san..." kata Akatsuki.

Rukia berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka berdua. "Selamat sore, Nokage- _fukutaicohu,_ Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_ balasnya gugup di telinga Akatsuki yang tajam.

"Ada keperluan dengan kami, Kuchiki?" tanya Toshiro.

Rukia tertegun sebentar, sepertinya kedua orang disana bisa membacanya dengan mudah. "Terima kasih!" gadis itu membungkuk hormat dan dalam didepan keduanya. "Terima kasih telah menolongku, Ichigo dan semuanya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kalian telah mengungkapkan kebenaran untuk diriku yang tidak berharga ini. Aku benar-benar berter—" kata Rukia.

"Itu cukup" Toshiro memotong ucapan terakhir Rukia.

Rukia sendiri terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya, "tapi..."

Akatsuki tersenyum, "ketika _My Lord_ mengatakan cukup itu berarti semua telah tidak masalah sekarang, Kuchiki-san. Aku juga tidak masalah menolongmu, tidak ada hal salah yang sudah kau perbuat. Cukup sekali saja kau membungkukkan tubuhmu untuk berterima kasih."

"Kami menerima ucapanmu" Toshiro memegang gelas tehnya "tapi aku tidak bisa maafkan ucapan tentang dirimu sendiri. Kau itu berharga..."

"H-Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_ Rukia terkejut dengan pernyataan itu.

"Itu benar..." sambung Akatsuki yang berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Rukia. Dia memegang pundak gadis itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak mungkin orang yang tidak berharga membuat Ichigo, Sado, Orihime dan Ishida datang jauh-jauh dari dunia mereka, melawan para kapten bahkan seluruh _Soul Society_ hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak berharga. Jangan memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, Kuchiki-san. Jangan membuatmu rendah dengan beban yang kau pendam dalam hatimu. Jika Ichigo dan teman-temannya mendengar ini, bagaimana perasaan mereka nanti?"

Mata Rukia terlihat berair, "Noka—"

"Panggil aku dengan Akatsuki, kau tidak harus formal padaku" potong Akatsuki cepat. Dia memeluk Rukia dan berbisik kecil di telinga gadis itu. "Kaien-san juga akan sedih jika kau memendam rasa bersalahmu terlalu lama terutama jika ini semua disebabkan olehnya. Jika dia ada disini, Aku yakin kalau dia akan memarahimu dan menyuruhmu melepaskan perasaan dihatimu. Ini bukan salahmu sejak awal..."

Mendengar perkataan Akatsuki, Rukia segera menangis. Dia membalas pelukan gadis itu dan menangis kencang meluapkan semua perasaan yang disimpan olehnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Akatsuki tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Rukia dengan lembut.

 _._

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, Hitsugaya-taichou, No—Akatsuki-san..."

Rukia membenarkan panggilannya. Gadis itu terlihat memang habis menangis tapi matanya jauh dari kesan sedih. Seperti hidup kembali menurut kedua _shinigami_ disana. Rukia kembali membungkuk dan berjalan keluar secara perlahan. Toshiro kembali meminum tehnya perlahan dan meletakannya kembali.

"Jadi... ada yang kau perlukan dengan kami, Kuchiki- _taichou?"_ kata Toshiro.

Akatsuki juga terlihat tenang dan berbalik melihat pada belakang tuannya. Dari balik pohon, Byakuya muncul dengan pakaian _shinigami_ -nya. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Kuchiki- _taichou_. Bagaimana kalau saya mengambilkan secangkir teh?" Akatsuki menawarkan.

"Itu tidak perlu, Nokage- _fukutaichou._ Aku hanya datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian. Tapi aku tidak menduga Rukia akan datang mendahuluiku" Byakuya melirik pada pintu dimana Rukia sebelumnya pergi. Setelah yakin Rukia tidak ada disana, Byakuya berjalan keluar dari balik pohon sepenuhnya. "Aku tahu kalau Rukia sudah mengatakan ini tapi... Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya. Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Hisana. Meski kalian tidak bermaksud melakukannya..."

"Itu tidak masalah, Kuchiki- _taichou..."_ kata Toshiro menutup matanya sebentar sebelum kembali dibukakan. Dia menoleh pada Akatsuki, "aku percaya Akatsuki juga seperti itu."

Akatsuki mengangguk setuju, "Kuchiki- _taichou_... sebenarnya ketika aku _'mati'_ waktu itu... Ada beberapa orang yang ingin menyampaikan pesan padamu." Mata Byakuya terlihat serius ketika Akatsuki memaksudkan kejadian tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau sudah dengar, saya berhasil bertahan dari serangan Aizen. Saya bertahan tapi juga sekarat dalam hidup dan mati." Mata Byakuya melebar karena terkejut dan melirik pada Toshiro yang tampak tenang, menandai kalau kapten itu juga mengetahuinya. Akatsuki melanjutkan ceritanya "saya bertemu beberapa orang bisa anda katakan. Diantaranya adalah Kaien Shiba, orang tuamu dan juga Hisana..."

"H-Hisana? Kau bertemu Hisana?" gumam Byakuya.

"Ya, saya bertemu dengannya. Orang tuamu selalu bangga pada anda, Kuchiki- _taichou._ Mereka selalu menyayangi dan mendukung pilihan anda. Walau mereka sedikit sedih sudah membuatmu terbebani oleh sumpahmu pada mereka. Mereka selalu percaya dengan pilihan anda, itu pesan mereka. Lalu untuk Hisana-san..." Akatsuki berhenti sebentar dan melihat pada Byakuya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dia meminta maaf sudah membuatmu melakukan pilihan yang sulit. Membuatmu harus menentang semua orang demi menjaga Rukia. Dia benar-benar meminta maaf karena bergantung pada dirimu hingga saat terakhirnya dan terima kasih dengan seluruh hatinya karena telah menjaga Rukia. Dan juga mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu, lima tahun yang dihabiskan antara kalian berdua adalah mimpi terindah dalam hidupnya. Itulah yang dia katakan pada saya."

Akatsuki terdiam dan mundur selangkah. Berbeda dengan Rukia, tidak mungkin untuknya memeluk seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Kapten divisi enam itu terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali atau pun bersuara.

"Kau sungguh memiliki istri yang hebat, Kuchiki- _taichou..."_ kata Toshiro tiba-tiba. "Besar cintanya padamu sangatlah besar bahkan melebihi jumlah waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama. Seseorang pernah berkata padaku kalau cinta sejati itu bukanlah diukur dari seberapa lama orang itu bersama. Tapi seberapa besar cinta keduanya bahkan setelah mereka berpisah." Toshiro melihat kearah matahari yang terbenam dan bersinar keemasan.

Byakuya menatap kearah yang sama, "ya... itu benar. Terima kasih, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan juga untuk pesannya, Nokage- _fukutaichou."_

"Sama-sama, Kuchiki- _taichou."_

 _._


	37. Chapter 35

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Soul Society Arc**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 35** **-**

Setelah seminggu Ichigo dan teman-temannya berada di _Soul Society._ Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali, pada malam sebelum kepulangan mereka. Toshiro dan Akatsuki berjalan setelah kembali dari patroli dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Ishida yang tampak mencari Orihime.

"Inoue-san, kemana kau?" Ishida tampak melihat sekeliling dengan khawatir.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki mendekat, "ada masalah?" tanya Toshiro.

Ishida tampak melompat kaget karena tidak merasakan keberadaan keduanya yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. "A-Ah, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Tsuki-san, maksudku Nokage- _fukutaichou..."_ pemuda itu terlihat gugup.

Akatsuki tertawa kecil saat itu, "tenang, Ishida-kun. Kau bebas memanggilku apapun, kau bukan bawahanku atau juga seorang _shinigami_ jadi kau bebas memanggilku dengan apa yang menurutmu pantas."

" _Jaa,_ Akatsuki-san" kata Ishida "apa kalian melihat Inoue-san? Dia pergi tadi siang dengan baju untuk Rukia dan belum juga kembali hingga sekarang."

"Inoue?" Toshiro mengangkat satu alisnya.

Akatsuki menambahkan, "aku percaya dia memaksudkan dengan Orihime Inoue. Gadis teman Ichigo dengan kekuatan penyembuh. Kalau dia yang kau maksud, kami tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku percaya dia baik-baik saja. Renji berkata kalau Ichigo dan Orihime mencari Rukia tadi siang, mungkin dia masih bersama dengannya."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah..." kata Ishida lega.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali dan beristirahat. Ini sudah tengah malam, mereka mungkin menginap di suatu tempat" kata Toshiro.

Ishida mengangguk kecil tapi dia melihat pada Akatsuki. Akatsuki merasakannya, "ya? Perlu denganku?"

"Maafkan aku jika ini sedikit menyinggung tapi siapa kau? Ketika kau melindungi kami, aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan _Reiatsu_ -mu. Seperti terhubung dengan Hitsugaya- _taichou"_ Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Sungguh indra yang tajam, Ishida-kun" puji Akatsuki. "Memang benar, aku terhubung langsung dengan _My Lord_. Aku percaya kau pernah mendengar dari orang tuamu tentang klan lain selain _Quincy_. Klan yang sering berkelana ke seluruh dimensi dan berburu _hollow_ secara berpindah."

Mata Ishida melebar, "maksudmu..."

"Ya, aku berasal dari klan itu. Aku percaya kalau aku adalah anggota klan yang terakhir sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal 75 tahun yang lalu..." gadis itu tersenyum diakhir. "Klanku memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi serigala seperti yang kau lihat. Dalam darah klanku, aku diharuskan bersumpah setia dan melayani seseorang seumur hidup." Akatsuki menunjuk pada Toshiro, "dia adalah _My Lord_. Dia adalah orang yang kulayani sekarang dan selamanya."

"Kau adalah tuannya?" kata Ishida.

Toshiro menghela nafas, "secara formal, ya. Akatsuki juga adalah teman baikku bahkan sebelum aku menjadi seorang _shinigami._ Meski aku menyuruhnya berhenti memanggilku seperti itu tapi itu adalah keharusannya jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dan sekarang kembalilah ke ruanganmu, teman-temanmu akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , Akatsuki-san" Ishida memberi hormat dan pergi.

.

Esok harinya beberapa kapten datang untuk menyampaikan ucapan perpisahan pada Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Rukia memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Soul Society_ dan kembali berlatih. Ukitake memberikan lencana untuk Ichigo sebagai tradisi dan tanda kalau _Soul Society_ mengakuinya. Toshiro dan Akatsuki yang sedang dalam wujud serigala berdiri berjauhan dari mereka dan hanya melihat. Walau begitu Orihime menyadari mereka, gadis periang itu segera menghampiri dan memeluk Akatsuki.

"Sampai nanti, Tsuki-chan! Toshiro-san!" kata gadis itu.

Toshiro mengangguk, Akatsuki tersenyum "berhati-hatilah, Orihime-san."

"Hm!" Orihime mengangguk dan kembali bersama teman-temannya.

Ichigo juga menyalami mereka, _"Arigatou Na_ Toshiro! Akatsuki!" katanya sekali lagi dan melihat pada mereka berdua dengan serius.

"Tch! Dasar, yang benar Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_ omel Toshiro.

"Jangan seperti itu, _taichou"_ kata Matsumoto.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil, "aku percaya itu adalah cara manusia memanggil orang yang sudah menjadi teman mereka. Kau tidak perlu terlalu masukan dalam hati."

Ichigo dan teman-temannya tertawa mendengar Toshiro yang selalu membenarkan sesuatu terutama panggilannya. Keempat orang itu ditambah Yoruichi mulai bergerak kearah _Senkaimon_. "Terima kasih semua!" kata Ichigo melangkah ke depan _Senkaimon._ Tepat sebelum mereka masuk Akatsuki melolong tinggi dan membuat semua orang terkejut saat itu.

Tapi entah bagaimana setiap orang disana tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika mendengarnya. Lolongan itu membuat mereka bersyukur dan juga tenang pada saat bersamaan. Toshiro tersenyum dan menyentuh leher Akatsuki.

"Itu adalah cara bagaimana Akatsuki mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Dia menjelaskan sambil melihat pada Akatsuki yang juga menatap balik padanya. Sudah lama sekali Toshiro tidak mendengar lolongan khas dari serigala itu. Mendengarnya membuat dia teringat ketika mereka masih belum menjadi _shinigami_. Kapten itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Akatsuki yang menunduk dan membiarkan tuannya menggaruk belakang telinganya sedikit bermanja tanpa sadar.

Setelah itu untuk pertama kalinya Toshiro tersenyum tanpa sadar didepan orang lain termasuk para kapten. Membuat semua gadis disana tersipu melihatnya dan juga terkejut. "Jika dia melakukan itu berarti kalian dan kami akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti" Kata Toshiro lagi.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Tsuki-chan!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya.

"sampai nanti, Toshiro! Akatsuki! Rukia!" kata Ichigo sekali lagi.

Rukia tersenyum, "ya, terima kasih Ichigo..."

"sampai nanti, Ichigo-kun..." bisik Akatsuki.

.

* * *

.

Hore! selesai! complete! finish! beres!

terima kasih semua! terima kasih pada dukungan dan doa kalian! Saya berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan penuh dan berhasil berhenti pada angka ganjil. (tolong jangan hitung bagian pengumumannya.)

Bagi yang senang membacanya, jangan khawatir saya menyelesaikan beberapa cerita lain. walau sebenarnya itu melompat dari alur anime dan manga harap maklum ya. butuh waktu dan inspirasi untuk mengubah chapter.


End file.
